


Angels and Demons

by twerkinlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Harry, Angst, Demon Louis, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 70,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkinlarry/pseuds/twerkinlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a time where both Angels and Demons walked on earth, doing their work unbeknownst to humans. They look like normal humans, act like normal humans, interact such as, but they have very specific jobs not at all human like. Angels are here to guard, protect, and guide people into the right path. Demons are here to do just the opposite; mislead, give into poor judgment, throw into harm’s way, wreak havoc in general. Angels and Demons are given few guidelines other than their general rules, however there is one rule never to be broken; do not interact with the other. Under no circumstance should an Angel ever interact with a Demon, nor a Demon with an Angel, and that’s all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have now read through this entire work and tried to fix all seven hundred errors I made throughout the story. Hopefully it'll be more enjoyable now, because I know I personally hate fics with tons of errors. Anyways. Thank you all for reading Angels and Demons and supporting me through this wild journey, and be on the lookout for new fics, coming soon (hopefully)! 
> 
> Also don't forget to check out my Tumblr where I have more fics posted  
> www.zouisblunts.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

Harry woke up that morning very tired, not prepared for the day ahead. He rubbed his eyes and reluctantly sat up in bed. He slumped around his room, pulling on the first pair of pants he could find, along with a crumpled up T-shirt. One might think being around for hundreds of years would make him act like less of an 18 year old, but somehow he managed to act his ‘human’ age throughout all 127 years of it.

                He dragged himself out of his room and into the kitchen, heading towards the fridge before being stopped by an incredibly energetic, and cheery Niall.

                “Someone got to bed late last night. We got a lot to do today Harry you need to start listening to me when I tell you to go to bed early.” He started lecturing, but clearly wasn’t being very seriously, and he took out two cups for coffee.

                “Oh yeah? Busy day? What’s on the agenda, then?” Harry asked, pulling a container of watermelon out of the fridge, and graciously accepting the steaming cup Niall forced into his hands.

                “Look for yourself” Niall said, throwing what looked like a newspaper into his lap. Of course, Harry knew it wasn’t a newspaper. It was the boys ‘agenda’ for the day. It was lists, and instructions, even suggestions of who to help when and where. What problems they might face that day. Even though they were Angels, and there were certainly plenty of them, there were still accidents here and there. There had to be to maintain order. Most importantly, there had to be accidents and problems to keep the Demons at bay.

                127, on Harry’s 18th Birthday he’d been in a fatal car crash, killed immediately. When he died, he was not greeted by a thousand singing angels, or moved into a bright light, instead everything was dark. The next thing he knew, he was sitting on a sort of sofa like object, Niall in front of him. At the time he had no idea who Niall was, he had no idea of anything that was going on.

                _“I’m sure you have a lot of questions Harry. Let me start by telling you, yes you are dead. However unlike most, we have a different plan for you. Harry Styles, your angel failed you today. They were not looking out for you as they should. This brings us to make a rather quick decision, you see when Angels fail at protecting their human, we must then return the favor to the human. Your life was not supposed to end when it did. In turn we’d like to offer you a sort of immortality. Harry Styles would you like to be an Angel?”_

                He remembers being incredibly confused. If he was dead, wasn’t he just supposed to rot in the ground? Harry was never really one to believe in religion. He always liked the idea of heaven, just wasn’t too sure on where he stood in his beliefs. Now it all seemed pretty clear though. Still he didn’t understand the offer he was being given.

                “ _You want me to be an Angel?”_ Niall nodded.

                _“Yes that’s right Harry. We’re offering to let you be an Angel, a protector of humans. It’s not an easy job per say, but it’s incredibly important. We, of course, understand if you wish to decline.”_

 _“I don’t. I don’t wish, I don’t want to decline I mean, I’m just not sure what it means to be an Angel? I thought everyone that died was an Angel?”_ Harry asked, sincerely confused.

                _“Ah yes, common mistake. Everyone that dies is in fact an Angel, but they are not the same time of Angel as you or I. Angel’s like us, we don’t stay up here, we go back to earth. We protect those in danger, we steer people in the right path, we are that little glimmer of hope every now and then. Go ahead and think back to a time when someone did something nice for you, or something unexpected happened? Can you do that Harry?”_ Niall asked Gently.

                _“I remember one time in the second grade, my bus driver saw me getting bullied by some older kids. She got them thrown off the bus. Does that count?”_ Harry wasn’t sure if that was a good enough occurrence, but the look on Niall’s face told him otherwise.

                _“Jennifer Ingwell, Angel status since 1897, yes that was an occurrence Harry. Are you starting to understand?”_ Harry nodded, smiling at the thought that she was an Angel, he’d always liked her. _“Harry you won’t be going alone, I will be accompanying you back to earth, and be staying with you as long as you need me. I’ll teach you the ropes, get you all settled, and then if you so choose, I can leave.”_

                “ _I think I’m ready yeah, I want to be an Angel. Just one more question, before we go, because I’m sure I’ll have a lot more as we go.”_ Niall motioned for Harry to continue, “ _What happens if someone I used to know sees me?”_

_“Aah yes, this is a pretty popular question. To humans, you will no longer look like yourself. You’ll look like a cousin to your old self. To any Angel or Demon, you’ll look as you do now, but should your Mother or Sister see you tomorrow, they wouldn’t know it was you.”_

_“Alright, makes sense… I’m ready now”_ Harry stood up, and Niall reached out to grab his hand _._ Harry didn’t know what he was expecting, but as Niall opened the door, he found himself squeezing his eyes shut. It wasn’t until Niall nudged him forward, through the door that he realized he was now standing in an apartment. “ _No falling? No loud boom? No sparks or magic or anything?”_ Niall chuckled.

                _“We’re Angels Harry, not wizards.”_ Niall moved throughout the apartment, making sure everything was as it should be. Harry watched him, standing awkwardly where he’d entered the apartment. _“You can take whichever room you like.”_ Harry took note to the almost immediate change in Niall’s tone of voice, instead of airy and professional, it now sounded even more friendly and easy.

                _“Why did your voice change?”_ Harry blurted out before he could think. Niall laughed again.

                _“It didn’t, things are just perceived differently in the office than here on earth, go pick your room out and sort yourself out so I can get to the agenda and help you with it. Your work starts now!”_ trying to sound like a drill sergeant, but Harry just smiled and nodded.

                The first few days were probably the hardest days of Harry’s un-life, or whatever it was called, he still wasn’t sure. Eventually he got the hang of things. He and Niall became best friends, and Niall never moved out. The two fell into a nice pattern of helping each other out and working together. Harry couldn’t argue for a better un-life.

                “HEY! Wake up you goober, you’ve got a lot to do it looks like!” Niall gently smacked him on the side of the head. Harry once again looked down at the paper, examining his work for the day. “What you got?”

                “4 lives to save, 2 jobs to give, uhh looks like 3 accidents to clear and oh what’s this?” Harry paused. “I get to help and old woman cross the road. I swear I am not making this up.” Harry chuckled.

                “Well that’s still better than my day. I’m at the hospital all day, then after I leave I have to stop by the coffee shop and talk with ‘Jeanna’ for an hour and a half so she doesn’t kill herself tonight. You know the Demons are gonna be all over that one. I best get going so I can get there on time, good luck Harry see you tonight!” Niall yelled after him, grabbing a coat and rushing out the door. Harry took it slow, finishing his cup of coffee and fruit before heading out to save his first life of the day.

                “Excuse me maim?” Harry said, grabbing a young womans arm just as she was about to get on a bus. She turn quickly and tried to brush him off.

                “Sorry but I have to catch this bus. I don’t have time to learn about Jesus or whatever.” She moved away and back towards the opened gates of the bus.

                “Oh no please, this is rather important!” Harry said, gently touching her arm again. This time he moved closer to him.

                “Listen here you creep, I don’t have time to hear about whatever the fuck it is you’re selling, I’m going to be late for work, so get the fuck off me.” Just as she was finishing, Harry saw the young boy get on the bus. Harry knew why the boy was there. He could tell by the dark glow in his eyes. He was the reason why if she got on the bus, she’d die. Just as she began to turn, the doors shut, and the bus slowly took off. “Shit! No! I needed to catch that bus! Are you fucking kidding me?” She turned back to Harry. “This is entirely your fault. I swear to GOD if I lose my job, I’ll find you and cut your dick off.” She yelled.

                This time it was Harry who back away. He was used to the yelling and anger by now. He’d saved enough lives to know they never really appreciated it until later. Until they were watching the news that night and heard of a bus crash that killed 5 people sitting in the front, including the driver. She’d then think to the young boy who kept her off that bus, and though she wouldn’t regret her earlier actions, she’s still send a silent thank you later that night as she tucked her 2 kids into bed.

                It was always like that, always a fight. Except the few times it wasn’t. Harry remembers the rush he used to get after saving a life. Now he just handed her a few pounds for a cab as an apology for making her miss her bus, even though he knows he saved her life. He’d turn away from her, feeling exactly as he did that morning, tired and worn out.

                Harry was at a point in his un-life where the satisfaction of being an Angel wasn’t enough for him anymore. He was lonely. As great of a friend Niall was, living for 127 years and not having that one person you want to share everything with, felt empty. Over the past years Harry had dated a few Angel’s here and there, but never really found anyone who stuck with him. It’d been years since he’d been with anyone. After the last girl he’d realized it wasn’t so much the girls he was dating, but rather the fact that he was dating girls.

                He’d spoken to Niall about it, who reassured him that they were allowed to date either gender, just as long as they too were an Angel. Niall made sure to make that point clear. They had to be an Angel. Not a human, and absolutely not a Demon. Harry didn’t know how anyone could love a Demon anyways. They were terrible. How could someone so horrible deserve love at all, never mind the constant love of an Angel? It would never work. It never had to work, because no Angel ever fraternized with a Demon, or vice versa.

                Lately Harry found himself more and more caught up in looking for other Angels like him, as in looking for someone. Of course he’d had no luck and here he was, headed to go save his second life of the day, head preoccupied with other thoughts. And though it wasn’t really a problem to be so preoccupied, it did hurt his work a little, because it made him much less creative. Instead of having an actual reason to pull that woman off the bus, instead he just kept calling her away from it. It was risky. She could’ve turned right back onto the bus at any moment. No matter Harry thanked whichever other Angel was backing him up and continued on his way.

                The second and third lives got saved a little easier than the first. They were much less reluctant to speak with him. He played it off as an old high school friend for the first one, and a man in need of directions for the second. In between them he’d managed to help the old woman cross the road, and cleared all three accidents. By the time he broke for a late lunch all he had were the jobs and one more live, which he’d set out to take care of in an hour or so.

                After lunch he’d wandered around for a bit, stopped people here and there to tell them they looked nice, or give them directions. He found the people in need of jobs and sent them to the right places. He always did more than was assigned to him. He felt like, as an Angel, _that_ was his job. Not doing what was assigned to him, but doing more. However by the time he got to the last person of the say, he was pretty worn out.

                He wasn’t expecting it as a man flew by him, running incredibly fast, followed by a woman screaming about him stealing her bag. Harry felt his stomach lurch as it always did when he found his person. He groaned and quickly started out after the two of them. As he continued to chase after the woman, and the man who had her bag, he soon realized that it wasn’t the man with her bag putting her in danger, but the actual chase. As they neared a busy intersection, Harry began to speed up, trying to get closer to her.

                “STOP!” Harry found himself shouting. He watched the man dart across the lanes of traffic, just as she began to the light turned green and the car’s began to move. Harry managed to run into the road and pull her back, just missing a car.

                “Thank you. Oh my god, thank you.” Harry didn’t pay her any notice and instead began to dash after the man who had her bag. “Wait! Who are you! Thank you!” she called after him. One thing Harry was never allowed to do was be a hero. He was to remain anonymous in his rescuing every time.

                Now, even though he should be headed home, he found himself chasing after the faceless man, trying to get the woman’s bag back, even though he knew he’d never see her again. He still figured he could turn it into the police or something.

                He inched closer to the lad in front of him, reaching out, grabbing the back of his shirt and.

                “FUCKER!” the shout came tearing out of the man’s mouth as Harry tripped forward, knocking them both to the ground. Harry found himself on top of, what he now saw as, the smaller man. He pushed himself up enough to get a good look at his face. It was the most beautiful face he’d ever seen. More attractive than any Angel he’d ever seen. Beautiful blue eyes, cheekbones sculpted and nose perfectly placed, and those lips. They were perfect, he was mesmerized.

                “Well Hiya Angie.” He said with a dark voice, and that’s when he realized it, of course he’d never seen any other Angel face like it, because he wasn’t an Angel. He was a Demon, and Harry desperately wanted him. 


	2. Chapter Two

                Harry stayed there, laying on top of the man, the Demon, for a moment, unsure of what to do. He felt like he was stuck in a daze. Could Demons do that? Could they get into people’s minds and make them do things? It wasn’t something Harry had ever heard of, but what he was feeling now surely wasn’t on his own behalf.

                “Do you mind?” cut into his thoughts. He scrambled to get himself up and off of the Demon. He then straightened himself out before looking back down at the boy. He hesitated before offering it to him in assistance. “Oh piss off I don’t need your help Kisser.” He jabbed. Kisser’s was what the Demons called Angels, referring to them as ass- kissers. Angels merely called Demons Rogues, not quite the same sting, but none the less meant to be an insult. Harry scoffed, shook his head and retracted his hand

                “At least give me the bag.” Harry said, remembering why he had chased the boy in the first place.

                “Whatever here you go prissy. It’s not like I needed it anyways. I was just sent on a job, same as you.” He was now pulling himself off the ground. He began to brush his black jeans off, Harry took notice to his small frame. However when the Demon turned around, Harry couldn’t help but notice his, _voluptuous,_ behind.  The Demon turned, catching Harry eyeing him. He gave Harry a dark grin. “You naughty boy!” He took a step towards Harry, reaching out for him.

                “That’s enough, just give me the bag and I’ll be going.” Harry seemed to stutter on the words. He felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. This is what Demons did, they persuaded people with their looks, their demeanor, their charm. Harry wouldn’t fall for it a second longer. He grabbed the bag out of the strangers hands and quickly walked away.

He waited a few blocks before turning around, paranoid that the Demon was following him, but he saw no one. He let out a breath and continued walking towards the local police station. He tried not to think of the Demon. Tried not to think of his piercing eyes, his feathery hair, his beautiful voice. He dropped the bag off at the station, giving what little information he had about the woman, and carried on his way home. On the way home Harry grew quite angry with himself for still thinking of the man. He simply couldn’t understand how someone so beautiful could be a Demon. It didn’t seem fair.

As he walked into the flat, he was greeted by Niall, who was sitting on the sofa eating a bag of chips.

                “How was your day my little saint?” He said in a sing song-y voice, eyes still glued to the TV. Harry groaned and fell into a chair opposite of Niall. “Sounds wonderful. Let’s hear about it then. It’s got to be better than mine at least.”

                “I don’t know if ‘better’ is the right word to use there.” Harry said but continued on “So you know how I had to save a bunch of people today. Like I had way too many people to save today.”

                “Ah- ah-ah, never too many people Harry.” Niall interjected, waggling his finger as he recited a well-known belief of the higher ups. Harry sighed.

                “Yeah I know, let me tell my story.” Niall nodded and turned his attention away from the TV. “So I was out saving all my lives, doing all of my good deeds, and I was finally at the last one, and you know how it gets, you’re tired! Anyways I went in search for this lady, and out of nowhere I see this lady sprinting towards me, and I thought she was gonna ram into me, but she didn’t, instead she passed me and that’s when I got the feeling, you know?” Niall smiled, knowing exactly what feeling Harry was talking about. “So I start chasing after her and she’s screaming something about her bag being stolen, and I’m trying so hard to catch up and I do just in time because the guy who has her bag runs across the road right as it changes from red to green and that’s how I saved her life.”

                “Wow what a great story 007” Niall interjected.

                “No wait stop that’s not even the story part of it! Let me finish. So I leave her there and tell her to go home and stuff and I go after the guy with her bag because it’s not fair to just let him get away! It takes me a minute to catch up with him but when I do I accidentally tripped up and knocked us both down. Then of course I ended up on top of him…” Harry paused.

                “Oooh saucy. I like where this is going” Niall said waggling his eyebrows.

                “And when I looked up and finally saw his face… it was the most attractive face I’ve ever seen. Niall he was stunning. Like proper gorgeous.” Harry continued ignoring Nialls previous comment.

                “You know Harry it’s frowned upon to fall in love with Humans because we never age and they get suspicious and such, but there’s no rule that says you can’t hook up with them.” Harry felt his heart drop. Niall hadn’t figured it out yet.

                “He’s not a human.” Harry said quietly

                “He’s not a human? Well what’s an Angel doing stealing bags? I mean I have heard of cross saving before, like people have done it, but it doesn’t usually happen unless you’re supposed to get something else out of it.” Niall rambled.

                “He’s not an Angel.” Harry whispered, not looking up at Niall. Niall didn’t say anything so very slowly, Harry took a deep breath “He’s a Demon” he muttered.

                “I’m sorry harry I don’t think I quite caught that?” Niall said, still in a partially cheery mood.

                “I said he’s not a human, or an Angel. He’s a Demon. He’s like an evil ass Demon who likes to wreak havoc for the sake of it. He’s like a Demon as in the only type of person I’m never allowed to be with. The type of person I never want to be with. So why do I feel like this?” Harry finally looked up at Niall. His face was twisted, somewhere between anger, confusion, and pity.

                “A demon?” He repeated. “A fucking Demon? You want to be involved with a Demon? Harry tell me you’re joking. I mean unless you’re bored with this whole Angel thing and want to become a Demon too, you’re fucking absurd.” Harry felt pretty angry as Niall spoke.

                “I never said anything like that! All I said was he was attractive! Aren’t I allowed to think he’s attractive?” Harry yelled

                “Oh don’t play me like I’m dumb Harry. You wouldn’t have told me if it was just because you thought he was attractive. You see attractive guys all the time and don’t tell me a damn thing. You told me this because you’re thinking about it. Like you’re really thinking about it.” Niall yelled back.

                “You know what? Forget I even said anything!” Harry shouted as he stood up, and stormed off to his room. He heard Niall muttering something about him being a ‘fucking idiot’ as he left. Harry slammed his door and proceeded to stomp his way to his bed, crashing onto it, face down, maybe he could suffocate himself. That made Harry laugh. The thought of dying. He couldn’t die now, he was already dead. He was merely a spirit in the shell of a body, should he choose to leave earth now, he’d just go be wherever it is the ‘retired’ Angels go.

                There were still so many things Harry wasn’t sure about. He’d been an Angel for quite some time now. He’d been an Angel long enough to watch his family grow up, grow old and die. That was probably the hardest thing for him, knowing he wouldn’t be there to greet them, knowing they’d be missing him. It’s been so long seen he’d seen his family. The only family he had now was great nieces and nephews, 7th cousins down the line, things like that. That’s why he was glad he always had Niall, even if he was being an asshole right now.

                Thinking of Niall made Harry upset again. He tried to shut his eyes, calm himself. Angels weren’t supposed to be hot tempered. This only lead Harry to think of what Niall had said earlier about him wishing to become a Demon. That wasn’t what Harry had wanted to get across from the conversation. Niall had completely misunderstood. He should’ve never told him in the first place.

                There was a soft knock at his door a while later. Harry groaned and rolled over. “What? What do you want?” He grumbled.

                “Can I come in?” Nialls voice came softly from the other side.

                “Yeah Niall that’s what I meant by what do you want. C’mon now!” Harry urged. He wanted to know what Niall had to say and be left alone once again.

                “Hi.” Niall said shyly, just barely stepping in the room, inspecting his surroundings. The boys didn’t usually go into each other rooms. Harry rolled his eyes and motioned for Niall to fully come in. “So about before…. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I know I over reacted a bit, it was just… shocking? Well to say the least. But the more I think about it the more I realized you didn’t actually say anything about him other than you fell on top of him and he was beautiful. So I guess I sort of jumped to conclusions and I’m sorry for doing that.” He was looking at his feet.

                “It’s alright Niall. I was just a bit taken aback I guess, but it’s alright.” Harry said with a sigh. He could never stay mad at Niall for longer than a day. He didn’t really have anyone else so things would get quite lonely. “Niall _has_ anyone, any Angel I mean, fell in love with a Demon?”

                “I don’t think so no. At least not that I’ve ever heard of. I mean I’m sure it’s happened in a way, but I’m pretty sure what usually ends up happening in that case is that the Angel is removed from their status and Demonized. It’s not something people really go for. I can’t imagine there’s a Demon great enough out there to give up your Angel…ness for.” He explained.

 Harry couldn’t imagine it either. Even now, thinking about the boy from before, he was intrigued. However, he’d seemed to forgotten the reason he’d bumped into him in the first place. The Demon would’ve killed that woman if not for Harry.

It was then that Harry cleared his head. Who cares if he was beautiful, he was a murderer. He was a sick person who took joy our of other peoples misery. There was no way Harry could ever stand a person like that, let alone be in love with them.

“So how was your day Niall?” Harry said looking up at the lad. Niall just laughed, shaking his head.

“You ever spent an entire day at a Hospital only to go talk someone out of suicide for a good hour? Now she’s expecting to go out some time, but you know we have policies and I’m worried I’ve done more harm than help. I’m gonna have to talk with one of the bosses on that one. To be honest I think it’s gonna be one for the Demons. Shame though, she is a lovely girl.” He paused, kicking a shirt that was laying on the ground. “Want to go out and get some dinner?”

“Nah I’m good actually. I think there’s some left over Chinese in the fridge I could  go for.” Harry said, heading towards the door.

“Well suit yourself! I’m going to go out, get some pizza or something, maybe save a few more lives tonight.” Niall followed Harry out of the room, but walked towards the front door instead of the fridge door.

“Oh Niall what a saint you are!” Harry said in a mocking tone. Niall chuckled and shut the door behind himself and Harry was alone. He huffed, opening the fridge to get whatever leftovers he could find. He ate quietly, and quickly, tired from a long day. He hoped tomorrow he didn’t have to do as much.

Harry found himself lying in bed before Niall even got home. Usually he liked to stay up to make sure he got back alright, but his drooping eyelids forbid it. He fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

The next morning he was woken up by the sound of pots and pans clattering. He bolted upright in bed, realizing it was probably only Niall trying to make himself breakfast. On deciding whether or not to go back to bed, Harry chose it best he check on Niall, seeing as he didn’t last night, and Niall wasn’t any good in the kitchen.

“Morning Niall, what’re you trying to do?” Harry slumped into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. Niall didn’t say anything, instead grunting around the kitchen. “Tell you what, go get the agenda and I’ll make up some breakfast.” Niall made another grunt, this time of approval and went off to get the Agenda. When he returned Harry was busy throwing food around, preparing a nice breakfast for the two of them.

“Well look at that, I get a break today!” Niall exclaimed. “All I’ve got is a note to do a few little deeds here and there. I guess my daily hospital visits paid off!” Harry placed the plate in front of him and he dug in. Harry reached over to pull his agenda out of Niall’s way.

“Of course I’m not nearly as lucky. Looks like I’m taking your hospital shift then.” Harry shook his head and began eating his breakfast, though he was no longer in a rush to start the day. Spending the day in the hospital was never a fun thing. He always ended up staying even longer than he had to, trying to help everyone there, which of course he couldn’t.

“don’t waste your gift Harry.” Niall said, as if he was reading Harry’s mind. “You can’t save all of them. You can only save who’s on your list.” Niall knew Harry well enough to know that every time he got sent to the hospital, the next day he’d receive a notice of infraction.

Being an Angel, Harry had the ability to save lives. Not just saving people from doing things that would cost their lives, like he did last night, but actually curing people, saving them from death. That’s what hospital visits always consisted of, going into the rooms of incredibly sick patients, and touching them. With just a single touch, they would be cured. Of course just touching an Angel didn’t cure a person, there were certain rules and regulations. As always Harry still got confused by half of the rules he lived by.

“Seriously Harry, don’t even go into the pediatric ward, just do what you have to and ignore everything else.” Niall said In a serious tone. Harry had to laugh.

“I don’t understand why we get punished for being too good, it makes no sense.”

“It’s not the fact that we’re being too good, it’s that were messing with the balance of life. Yes, we can save people, and occasionally we can save someone not on the list, but when you go to the hospital, curing everyone you pass by, it screws things. Then people you were supposed to save the next day end up being taken by the demons. It’s just the way things work” Harry hated when Niall lectured him like this.

“Yeah, I get it.” Harry said, getting up and throwing his plate in the sink. “I guess I’m off then.” Niall waved goodbye, and delved back into his breakfast.

Harry grumbled all the way to the hospital. It was incredibly hard for him to know he had the power to help people, and not do it. It made him feel like a bad person. Weren’t Angel’s always supposed to be good people? Save everyone they could? Harry did understand the whole part about the balance and Demons and such, but that didn’t make it any easy to deal with.

He walked into the hospital, gave the fake name that was given to him in the agenda, and went to the ward he’d spend most of the day in. As many Angels he passed going through the halls, he passed as many Demons. The thought made Harry sick. They’d go into rooms, touch people, and then the sound would come. That impossibly loud, constant, beep. It made Harry want to run into the room, touch them, pump on their chest, do whatever it took just to give them life again.

But Harry couldn’t. So he sat in his chair, and saved the 6 people on his list, and then left the hospital. Taking Niall’s heed, Harry didn’t even glance over at the pediatric ward, knowing he wouldn’t be able to handle the sight of a struggling child. Along the way home he stopped to get some food and by the time he was in front of his door, he was exhausted.

“How was your day mate?” Niall called from the couch. Harry shuffled over to the same chair he always crashed in.

“You of all people should know how my day was. It was shitty. I watched a Demon go into a room with this woman. Right before the demon went in though, her 3 kids and husband left. They didn’t get to tell her goodbye, because she wasn’t showing signs of fatality. Jesus Niall, I just don’t understand how we can let things like that happen.” Harry all but yelled, burying his head in his hands.

“Well, that’s just life. Your family didn’t get to tell you goodbye, did they?” Harry looked up, it’s true they didn’t.

“I don’t see how that’s really relevant. You said yourself my Angel wasn’t doing their job, so I should’ve. It was a freak accident.” Harry pointed out.

“Yeah I know, but I just mean they got on without you. Sure it was hard, but life went on, they lived and died, the same as you. If it was really that important they should’ve already told you before that point. You know what I mean?” Niall said.

“I get what you’re saying, but it still bothers me. Anyways Niall I’m exhausted, I really need some sleep before doing whatever it is I’m going to have to do tomorrow. Hopefully not that again.” Harry said standing up, moving towards his room.

“I here ya mate! Goodnight! Sleep tight! Don’t let the Demons bite!” Niall called after him. Harry chuckled, but as soon as the door shut behind him, he collapsed on the bed, exhausted from his day. It didn’t take long for him to drift off to sleep, anxious for what tomorrow would bring. 


	3. Chapter Three

What felt like some of the longest days of Harry’s life passed by. The days turned into weeks, and Harry’s life remained the same. It was dull, boring, and completely unchanging. Though he did enjoy his life, he still wished for something interesting to happen, something exciting. He needed something out of the ordinary to happen to him, because right now he felt like he was in a rut.

Of course, being an Angel and all, there was no such thing as really being unhappy. And Harry wasn’t unhappy. He was merely in search for something to make him even happier. To make him the happiest he could be. That was another thing Harry had never heard of, an Angel committing suicide. He can’t imagine why they would.

Still, Harry was growing tired of the daily routine. Waking up, making him and Niall breakfast, getting the agenda, and carrying out whatever it told him to, coming home, eating take out and going to bed. It was a routine that grew old quickly.

“Mate you just need to get laid” Niall said bluntly one morning, after watching Harry poke around the sausage on his plate. Harry scoffed, but didn’t say anything. “I know what I’m talking about. I also know a guy.” Niall reached over and stabbed the sausage away from Harry.

“I don’t need a lay Niall. Especially not from any random guy you’re set on hooking me up with. That never seems to go well. Remember the last time? All that guy did was talk about how much older than me he was, and how I didn’t really know bad times and he’d lived through so much more than me. Then he gave me a kiss on the forehead and left.” Harry said grumpily. That had been almost 4 years ago. Harry hadn’t been on a date in four years. How pitiful.

                “Okay so things with Christopher didn’t go quite as I had hoped, but really I think you’ll like this guy. His name is Nick. He’s been an Angel for like just a bit longer than you, so you won’t run into that problem, and he’s so funny Harry. Really, I really think you’ll like Nick a lot. Please just, at least call him or text him. Just get a coffee; it doesn’t have to be a date.”  Niall was pulling out his phone, getting the number for Harry.

                “Really Niall, I don’t think I’m up for it.” Harry insisted, but Niall continued scrolling through his phone, searching for the name.

                “Give me your phone Styles.” Niall asked, but once again lunged forward, taking Harry’s possession. Harry watched as he clicked the name and number into the phone. “Just go out to coffee. That’s all. He’s a really fun guy.” Niall said, getting up from the table. “anyways, I’ve got a lot to do today, so I’m headed out. Call him!” Niall said as he walked out of the flat.

                Harry sighed, looking at the name and number in his phone. Nick Grimshaw. He already disliked the guy, just from his name. He sounded like a git. After staring at the phone for 10 minutes Harry decided he’d call Nick later, whenever he stopped for lunch. Now he had things to do, people to save and all, so he left and set out for the first soul in danger.

                It was all rather uneventful, he stopped a little girl from running into the street after a balloon, and got her another one after they watched it float away. He pointed someone in the direction which they’d find their future wife. He’d complimented 3 people on their eyes, thus convincing them not to commit suicide, and lastly he returned a lost wallet.

                It all seemed rather mundane to him. Sure saving lives was always exciting, but lately it just felt like something was missing. Harry decided to stop at a little coffee shop for lunch, buying some overpriced little sandwich. The woman behind the counter was trying to flirt with him, it was painfully obvious. Harry made sure to give her a really big smile as she handing him his coffee. He also pretended to not notice her number written on the cup, which reminded Harry; he was supposed to call Nick. 

                He pulled out his phone, and this time, without any hesitation, he pressed   on the number. It rang twice before Nick picked up.

                “Hello this is Nick!” said a cheery voice. Maybe Harry had been wrong.

                “Hi Nick, this is Harry, uh, Harry Styles. I’m Niall’s friend, I don’t know if he told you about me or this is like completely out of the blue for you, but I was wondering if you wanted to grab coffee, or whatever later today.” Harry shook his head as he finished speaking. He sounded like an idiot.

                “Of course Harry! Niall told me all about you, and I’d love to grab coffee or a bite. How’s 4 for you? I don’t know what you’ve got on your agenda, if you’ll be done by then.” Harry smiled, remembering that Nick was an Angel too. It made things much easier.

                “I think I should be done. Four sounds great, do you want to meet at Corinne’s?” Harry just said the first coffee place he could think of, Corinne’s was pretty good, just a little cramped at times.

                “Yeah I’d love to! I’ll see you then, yeah?” Nick said sincerely. Harry smiled again.

                “Awesome Nick, looking forward to meeting you.” Harry said, and he waited until Nick another quick ‘bye’ before hanging up. Niall might be right after all. Maybe Nick will be a good guy for Harry. It wouldn’t hurt to try. Harry got his smile under control and looked up to find the cashier looking at him, scowling. He’d forgotten about the earlier flirtation. Oh well, she should’ve gathered from the conversation that she wasn’t really Harry’s type anyways.

                Harry walked out of the coffee shop feeling better than he had in a while. He hoped it would only get better from here. He couldn’t imagine how it’d get worse. So he whistled as he walked, and smiled at every person he passed. He went on to help the rest of the people on his list, and then went home to freshen up quickly before he was supposed to meet Nick.

                He was glad Niall wasn’t in when he got to the flat. He didn’t want to deal with the ‘I told you so’ that wasn’t even warranted yet. Just because Harry had asked him to coffee, didn’t mean it would go well. As Harry started to think about it, he got more and more nervous. What if things didn’t go well? What if they went to shit. Harry changed as fast as he could, and rushed out of the house, trying to not let himself worry anymore.

                He got to Corinne’s a few minutes early, not wanting to be the one to show up late. Not that he’d mind if Nick showed up late, he just didn’t think it was polite for him, the one who asked, to be late. He sat down in one of the plush chairs, glad there was an open table for them to sit at.

                Nick arrived a few minutes later. He appeared to be a few years older than Harry, along with being an Angel for longer. He was a good looking man though. He dressed well, his hair was nicely styled and, Harry decided, was in general an overall attractive man.

                “Harry? Lovely to meet you, I’m Nick!” Nick said upon entering, leaning over to give Harry a hug. It was warm, strong. Harry liked it.

                “Same to you! Would you like anything?” Harry said gesturing to the boards hanging from the ceiling.

                “Oh, in a bit yeah, let’s do a bit of chatting first! I want to know all about the great Styles first hand. I mean Niall’s told me a lot, but you already look different than I imagined you so, I’m curious as to what else is different.” Harry smiled and the two of them launched into a conversation.

                It went on for hours. He and Nick ended up staying through dinner, so they ordered a bit of food in-between. It wasn’t long into the date that Harry decided he really liked Nick. But he wasn’t sure if he like, liked Nick. Of course he was attractive enough, a great guy, but Harry just wasn’t feeling the ‘soul-mate’ chemistry.

                As they continued talking, about their lives, before and after becoming Angels, Harry learned more and more. He also shared more and more. Thing about his past relationships, about his family, about everything. By the time the date was over, Harry felt like he’d known nick years and could trust him with almost anything.

                Anything but his run in with the Demon, of course. It was something Harry hadn’t really thought about until now, when Nick had brought up something about a firsthand account with a Demon. He’d talked about him with such hate and anger. He said awful things about him, and Harry agreed. But he began thinking about the Demon he’d seen. He didn’t look like that bad of a guy. In fact, if it hadn’t been for the stolen purse, Harry would’ve thought the Demon was an Angel.

                Either way, the night was a complete success for Harry. When Harry went to part ways with Nick, they stood there for a moment, before Nick opened his mouth to talk.

                “You know Harry, you’re a really great guy. I really like you, I really do, but I’m not so sure this is going in the direction I expected. I just don’t want to lead you on or anything.” Harry felt relief wash over him, he was feeling exactly the same. Harry broke out into a smile.

                “Nick I really like you to, I feel like I can just be myself with you, but I also don’t really feel sparks or anything. I just feel like I want to be really good friends with you.” Harry said. The words were awkward, but the looks on Nicks face was relief.

                “We’re on the same page then!” He said with a huge grin. Harry nodded, and pulled Nick in for a tight hug.

                “Call me or text me later Nick!” He called after him, as he walked back to car, and Harry to his. They both waved goodbye, and Harry couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. Though things might not have gone exactly as he’d planned, he still had a better night than he’d had in quite some time. Harry had forgotten what it was to enjoy himself with someone other than Niall. Lately they hadn’t even had time to hang out much either.

                When Harry returned to the flat, Niall wasn’t in his usual chair. Harry glanced at the clock, wondering if it was late. However when he saw the clock, it only read 9:07. Harry moved through the flat, over to Niall’s door. He stopped and listened trying to pick up the sounds of a shower, or snoring even. He shut his eyes and concentrated on listening.

                “BOO!” Harry screamed and collapsed on the ground. “Haha you shoulda seen your face Styles! Oh my god, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a better face. I just scared the shit out of you!” Niall cackled. Harry sat on the ground, panting, trying to slow his heart rate down again.

                “What the fuck was that for Niall” Harry gasped, still clutching his chest. Niall shook his head, still smiling, and reached down to give Harry his hand, pulling him up.

                “How was your date” Niall said finally, waggling his eyebrows. Harry scoffed.

                “So you scare the shit out of me, then expect me to tell you about coffee with Nick? Good plan Niall. You’re an arse.” Harry said, moving towards the kitchen, rummaging through cabinets for a glass.

                “Oh c’mon take a joke Harry. Tell me about it!” Niall looked up at Harry like a little girl waiting to hear all the sappy details. Harry groaned, taking a sip of water.

                “It was really great. I can tell we’re gonna be really close friends.” Harry said plainly, just he smiled towards the end. Niall jumped up from his chair.

                “WOO-HOO! I knew it! I knew you two would fall in love and get married and adopt little angel babies and be perfect!” Niall was doing a little happy dance, but clearly had missed what Harry had actually said.

                “Niall. Niall! I said we’re going to be really great friends.” Harry informed him, leaning against the counter casually. Niall’s face seemed to drop.

                “Friends? Bloody what for? What went wrong then Harry? I thought you said you have a good time? Don’t you like Nick?” Niall seemed disappointed by the statement. Harry smiled again.

                “Yeah Niall I do. I like him a lot. But at the end of the night, we both agreed we felt it was more of a platonic type thing. There was chemistry, but not like romantic chemistry. I don’t know Niall, it was a really great time, and I want to hang out with him again, but I don’t really ever see it going to bed, if you know what I mean.”

                “Of bloody course I know what you mean, I’m not 12!” Niall said, he sounded offended. He looked offended to, like Harry was rejecting him, not Nick.

                “Niall, why are you so upset? It was really successful. I had a great time, made a new friend. I haven’t felt this great in a long time!” Harry said, reassuring Niall. That seemed to perk him up a little.

                “That’s all I really wanted. You’ve just been so moody lately. I wanted you to have a great time. I wanted you to forget about being an Angel and how much it sucks sometimes. I just wanted you to find someone who made you happy.” Niall said shyly. Harry smiled and walked over to Niall. He pulled him into a tight hug.

                “You’re such a great friend Niall. What would I do without you?” Harry didn’t let him go for a few minutes. They just stood there embracing in the kitchen, until finally Harry released Niall, and Niall released Harry. “Want to watch some shit telly?” Niall laughed.

                “Of course I do.” They spent the rest of the night in front of the TV, watching shitty re-runs and reality shows, making fun of it all. Somehow they managed to fall asleep cuddled up on the sofa together. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, and Harry was sure it wouldn’t be the last.

                Though there was never anything romantic between Niall and Harry, he still felt most comfortable with Niall. It’s who he knew the longest, who he’d been through the most with. Niall was always there for Harry, and that really makes a relationship. Even though Harry loved Niall, and loved cuddling with Niall, Harry still hoped one day he could have someone like Niall to cuddle with. Someone he trusted just as much, someone just as caring and thoughtful. Someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and wake up to every morning.

                Harry tried to untangle himself from Niall without waking him the next morning, something that was proven to be a lot easier than expected. Niall continued snoring through the whole thing. Harry went off to the shower, letting the warm water wake him up slowly. He slowly dried himself off, and pulled on clean clothes, just as his stomach began to growl.

                When he returned from the shower, Niall was no longer snoring on the sofa, but was sitting with his agenda on the counter. He looked up and smiled at Harry.

                “It’s looking like a fairly simple day for both of us. We’ve gotta touch 3 people each, then the rest of the day is ours. You should call Nick up! Maybe we can all hang out or something! Seeing as now I won’t feel like a third wheel or anything.” Niall said cheerfully.

                “Yeah that sounds great Niall, I’ll give him a call right now.” He walked off to phone Nick, making plans to meet him at the local park in an a few hours. He explained that it’d be him and Niall, and they were just gonna hang around the city, nothing to thrilling, but Nick was still eager to join.

                Harry and Niall left the house at the same time, but went different ways at the end of their street, agreeing to meet up at the park in approximately 2 hours.

                Harry stalked off, looking to find his first rescue, and get his job over with quickly. He loved what he did, but he wanted the day off. Within a few minutes, he found a young boy reaching for his kite in a tree. Little did he know it was connected to an electrical wire. Harry had to laugh. Half of these accidents seemed to be out a bad life-safety manual. No matter, it was still his job to save them.

                The second person he didn’t really have to save, he really did just have to touch. He was sitting on a bench, feeling that feeling in his stomach. The type of feeling only Angels got. The type of feeling they got when they were needed somewhere. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, but it certainly was comfortable. It made him anxious, what if he missed the person? What if he missed them and the feeling didn’t go away.

                Of course that never happened, because just as soon as the person in need of help passed, his stomach would scream and he’d instantly know. It was a pretty cool thing, no matter how stressful. As he sat on the bench, fidgeting, paying close attention to those passing buy, he started to feel it getting bigger and bigger, until it was right on top of him.

                It was a young woman, child in her arms; she was rushing through the street. Harry stood up, and took a step, so he’d be in her way. She brushed passed him, whispering a quiet excuse. Harry rubbed his hand across her arm and much as he could, knowing the longer he held on the safer she’d be. Harry watched as she walked away, and felt the twinge in his stomach grow smaller and smaller.

                Two down, one left, then Harry was free. He was looking forward to the relief of a nearly stress free day, just hanging out with his friends. It was what he needed right now. He walked down the street, starting to get antsy again. In front of him a man was crossing the street. He seemed to have a certain glow about him. It didn’t take Harry long to realize what that meant. As he watched the man continue through the road, and then saw the car come speeding down the street.

                Harry broke out into a sprint, and launched himself at the man, tackling him to the ground, and somehow completely onto the sidewalk.

                “Oh what the fuck!?” The man yelled. Harry was gasping for breath, laying on top of him.

                “Sorry, I, that car was going to hit you!” Harry said, moving to get off the man below him. He began shifting around, but the man grabbed his wrist.

                “Well, well, well, who do we have here.” Harry heard slide out of the man’s mouth. “You just can’t seem to keep yourself off of me” Harry felt his stomach turn. He looked up in a sharp movement. Sure enough, the man he was on top of was none other than the Demon from the other day. Shit.


	4. Chapter Four

                Suddenly, Harry found himself surrounded by 2 other demons, or so Harry assumed since they were picking at Harry, rolling him off of the smaller man underneath him.

                “You know this guy Lou?” the dark one said. He picked Harry up, instantly throwing him to the ground, gasping as if he felt a spark. It wasn’t unusual for an Angel to give a Demon a feeling of pain, or vice versa. However it’d never happened to Harry. Not that Harry had ever really mingled with Demons, until now of course.

                “Not really. He just seems to be making a habit of running into me, then collapsing on top of me. Nothing really out of the ordinary though, you know all a day in the life of The Tommo” the other boys laughed at his joke. Harry just sat there on the ground gawking at the 3 Demons above him.

                “So what, should we just leave him, or maybe teach him a lesson, or play around with him, what? I feel like we haven’t done a good mugging in a while.” The tallest of the boys said. Harry felt his eyes go wide as the two other boys started for him. They each grabbed an arm of his, pulling them tight.

                “You want the honors Lou? Give him a good hit!” The dark boy said. Lou didn’t move. He just stood there, silent. “Oh c’mon Louis, don’t tell me times made you go soft. This is a pigeon, hit him!” he yelled. Just then, Louis strode towards Harry. He lifted his hand quickly, Harry braced himself. 

                “let him go” he took his arm and pushed away one of the boys holding Harry. The one he shoved instantly dropped Harry’s arm. “Zayn I said let go!” Louis shouted. Zayn jumped away, moving towards the other boy. “he saved my life, so spare his. This time at least.” Louis didn’t look at Harry, but pulled the other boys along with him.

                Not one of them looked back at Harry, seeming to pick up right where they left off, before Harry toppled over Louis. They laughed and joked about something, Zayn stuck his foot out to trip a little girl skipping along the side walk. Harry felt his stomach twist when he remembered how he thought Demons might have some good in them. Harry knew it was foolish. Tripping a child that has done no wrong?  Sickening.

                Harry picked himself up off the ground, dusted himself off and walked towards the young girl, now sitting on the ground crying. He approached her slowly, not wanted to frighten her.

                “Hey there, are you alright?” He said softly. She looked up at him and burst into tears again. “I saw what happened, what a mean man! Are you hurt?” She didn’t reply, but lifted her arm to show Harry the scratch on her elbow. He reached out for her elbow, taking it into his hand slowly. She kept crying, but didn’t protest, as Harry moved his thumb towards the cut. He gently rubbed it, focusing on the cut. He concentrated hard on the small scrape. After a few seconds, he removed his thumb. The cut was now gone, all that was left was a small pink mark on her skin.

                “Better, love?” the little girl just stared up at Harry. Harry smiled at her, getting up, and reaching a hand down to her. “C’mon now love, let’s get you to your mum, yeah?” She nodded, getting up and following Harry. It didn’t take long to find the frantic woman screaming for her child. She ran towards them as Harry drew closer. She grabbed the young girl, crying into her hair about how scared she was and how she was so glad she was safe. She turned to thank Harry, but he was already gone.

                That was the thing about being an Angel. He rarely got thanks, but he rarely wanted them. He felt like if he got thanks it made the action less sincere. He knew they were thankful, he could feel it in their hearts as he passed them by. He didn’t need words to reinforce the emotion. It was what he loved to do.

                It had somehow grown dark in the few hours Harry had spent dealing with Louis and the little girl. Harry casually glanced down at his watch, shit. He was late to meet Nick and Niall. Harry pulled out to call Niall, explain himself, when he saw he had multiple texts and missed calls. Just then the screen flashed, he brought it to his ear instantly.

                “Niall hey, sorry ran into some trouble, then a little girl and lost mom, yeah you know how it can get.” Harry said quickly.

                “Yeah, yeah sure mate, just wanted to make sure you were alright. As long as you are. You still coming?” Niall was clearly already intoxicated. Harry was looking forward tonight more and more.

                “Yeah I’m on my way there now.” Harry quickly headed towards the bar they were supposed to meet at. When he got there, he entered and spotted Niall and Nick right away. Niall was laughing hysterically and Nick was making some stupid face. “Hey lads! Sorry I’m late.”

                “Oh the life of a young Angel, so much to do, so many souls to save!” Nick mocked, handing Harry a beer.

                “Oh right, cause you’re one to talk. Last time I checked you were an Angel too. Much more riotous than me too.” Harry said, Nick just waved it off.

                “I’m no such thing. I’m just a regular guy who likes to get drunk with his friends and pick up pretty women.” Nick tried to say with a straight face, but within second he had burst out laughing. “I said like one accurate thing in that sentence and it was the part about being drunk!” He shouted. Harry laughed.

                They spent the rest of the night laughing, getting absolutely smashed, and just having a good time. By the time they were ready to go, none of them were in shape to drive, except somehow, miraculously, Niall. Nick insisted he’d walk home and get his car tomorrow. Not wanting Nick to walk home alone, Harry said he’d walk him home. So they left in two different parties.

                The walk home was much more difficult than Harry imagined. Keeping him and Nick up right on the sidewalk seemed to be an impossible task, never mind finding Nick’s home. By some miracle Harry made it to Nick’s front door with both of them still alive.

                “You can come inside if you want, y’know. I know we said we didn’t want that type of relationship, but that doesn’t mean we can’t fool around a bit. Or just cuddle. Either would be good with me really.” Nick slurred, stepping closer to Harry.

                Harry took a deep breath. He really wanted nothing more than to go inside and cuddle with Nick, but he knew Niall would throw a fit if he didn’t show up at home. “Niall will kill me.” Harry muttered, lips inches away from Nicks.

                “Of course he will. Gosh he’s such a dad, huh? Well, thanks for the great night Harry, then” Nick said, pressing a drunk, sloppy kiss onto Harry’s lips. He walked inside, and slowly shut the door. Harry waited there a moment, making sure he didn’t hear any loud crashes or thumps, not to mention figure out where he needed to go.

                Harry eventually found himself back on the sidewalk, slowly making his way towards the city, back to his flat. He looked up at the sky at lot, thought of how pretty the stars were. He always imagined when he looked up at the sky, he was looking directly at his Mum and Sister, and them at him. He hoped that was how it worked, because he didn’t know how else to get in contact with them, and that was always something that bothered him.

                As he continued walking, he looked around, trying to figure out exactly where he was. The streets didn’t hold any familiarity to him. He spun around  a few times, trying to identify the dark alleys and blacked out street signs. He kept moving, but reached in his pocket for his phone, hoping to get some idea of where he was, when he heard a shout from behind him.

                “Oi Pigeon!” came a familiar voice. Harry felt a flood of relief, someone that could help him find his way. He turned quickly to greet the recognizable voice, only to realize it was memorable for all the wrong reasons. It was the two boys from earlier that day. They quickened their pace over to Harry.

                “Look fella’s, I don’t want any trouble, I’m just lost and I need to get home. I’m not trying to like, infringe upon your Demon rights or whatever. Invade your homeland. Manifest Destiny.” Harry slurred. He didn’t even understand half the words coming out of his mouth. Gosh he was so fucking drunk. And stupid.

                “What the fuck are you going on about? Liam what is this twat even saying?” Zayn said, jumping towards Harry. Harry just stood there and watched them circle him like hawks. “So guess what Pigeon. Louis may have a little crush on you, might’ve saved you before, but guess who’s not here now?” Zayn taunted.

                “Uh, Louis?” Harry said after a moment of careful consideration. They both burst out laughing, but wasted no more time, lunging forward to grab him.

                “Yeah, it’s Louis. So we’re gonna teach you the lesson you missed from before. Like a make-up exam, you know? You’re young enough to remember school aren’t you? How old are you, like 12?” They continued to mock him. “You wanna make the first hit Li?” Zayn offered. Liam nodded.

                He brought his fist up, but then, as if reconsidering, let it fall. He then walked in front of Harry, and shoved him backwards, into a wall Harry hadn’t been aware was there. Then he took his previous stance of fist raised in the air, and this time he brought it down onto Harry’s face.

                Harry must’ve been really drunk, because he didn’t feel a thing. As they continued to beat him, punch after punch, kick after kick, he just felt numb. He tasted the blood in his mouth, he heard the crack of the bones and the wheeze of his lungs as they knocked the wind out over and over again, but he didn’t feel any of it.

                The blows kept coming, it was all Harry could do to curl up into a ball and focus on other things, like the little girl he helped today. How much he enjoyed his time with Nick and Niall, his mom, his sister. He went through the same list over and over again. Things started to get fuzzy, his vision blurring, fading to black, when he heard a faint shout in the distance.

                Like before, he recognized the voice. It was sweet, like honey. Certainly not another Demon gang member, maybe Niall? He breathed a sigh of relief as he stopped hearing kicks and crunches. There was more shouting, it was getting closer. Harry could hear it more clearly now. It certainly wasn’t Niall. He couldn’t quite place it, but he knew he knew it from somewhere.

                “Zayn, Liam, what the Fuck?!” The voice shouted. “I told you not to lay a fucking finger on him. I told you not to touch him. I’m going to fucking murder you both. You better get on your fucking knees and hope I don’t cut both of your fucking heads off I swear.” The voice was menacing. It sent chills through Harry’s bones, and he wasn’t even the one being scolded.

                “Louis, we , I, we just thought he deserved-” Liam started.

                “Don’t you fucking dare Liam! I told you to never go near him. IF he’s dead you can consider yourself the same. Get the fuck out of here you rats.” Louis said. It was Louis. It was Louis? Harry thought incredulously. Why would Louis be saving him. Louis was a demon, shouldn’t he be jumping in on the beating? Nothing made sense to Harry at this point, he was delusional from the beating and the alcohol still streaming through his veins. “I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” Louis shouted one last time.

                Harry heard the faint sound of feet against the pavement. No doubt Liam and Zayn taking Louis’ advice and running as far from here as they could. Harry didn’t uncurl himself from the ball. Instead he found himself still bracing for more blows, unsure what Louis’ plans for him were.

                “Angel?” Louis said softly, ghosting a hand over Harry’s shoulder. That’s when Harry remembered Louis never actually found out what Harry’s name was. Technically Harry was never told Louis’ name either, just over heard. “Angel? Shit.” Louis muttered again. He moved his arm underneath Harry, lifting him slowly. Harry felt like he should attempt to say something, but found himself paralyzed at that moment.

                Louis walked a few feet, before Harry found himself being laid down in the backseat of a rather large car, possibly SUV. There was no way of knowing at this point, both eyes swollen shut. The only sense that worked for him right now was his hearing, so he used it intently. He heard Louis open his door, climb in, turn on the car, and then they were driving. He hit a few bumps along the way, Harry wanted so desperately to groan, let Louis know how much pain he felt every time.

                The numbness that had once seeped through his body was now starting to fade. His bones ached in a way he’d never imagined. He head pounded. He felt like he was dying. Again. However this time he could feel everything, every second of life seeping out of him. He preferred his first death much more.

                Suddenly the car stopped, Louis got out, and went to Harry’s door. He opened it and gently picked Harry up again. This time Harry found some strength to groan, though it wasn’t enough to express his pain. It came out as more a soft whimper, but a noise no less.

                “Oh thank god, you’re not dead.” Louis whispered. He continued carrying Harry through multiple sets of doors. Things appeared to be light. Harry might’ve assumed he was in a hospital, but it was far too quiet. In fact there was no noise at all. Maybe he really was dying, he remembers the light from before.

                Louis set him down on a plush surface before quickly muttering he’d be back in just a minute, and for him to just wait, as if he had any other options. Harry didn’t know how long he laid there, he can’t imagine it was long. He might’ve fallen asleep though. Still, Louis returned shortly with what harry could only imagine as a lot of, somewhat, medical supplies. He huffed, seeming to be pondering exactly what to do.

                He walked over to Harry, sat on the bed next to him, taking his face into his soft hands. _They were so tiny_. Harry thought, wishing he could smile. Louis began feeling his face, chest, body, legs, all of him. At any other point in time, Harry would find the experience incredibly inappropriate and sexual, but he figured Louis was checking for injuries.

                “Um, so I’m not really sure whether you can hear me or not…” Louis started. Harry made an effort to make the slightest noise, to show Louis he could. “Oh, okay great. Well, it’s been… it’s been a while since I’ve taken care of anyone, so you’ll have to bear with me.” Louis said, and then he began working on Harry.

                He removed his clothes, all but Harry’s underwear, which he made note to thank him for later. He worked over Harry’s body for what seemed like hours, applying creams and ointments and bandages, and wrapping his ribs, which Louis had concluded had several breaks. He splinted Harry’s arm, which was also seemingly broken, reset Harry’s nose, and finally set two ice packs on Harry’s face, which made him whimper in pain.

                “Hey, I know it kind of feels like the ice is hurting more, but I promise it’ll make the swelling go down. So I know you’ve been through a lot, but I need you to do one more thing for me.” Louis said softly. Harry instantly seized up, panicking what bargain Louis was going to force him to commit to. “Could you please take these pills, they’ll reduce the swelling, and pain.” Louis said after a moment. Harry let out a breath, and struggled to open his mouth as much as possible, taking in the pills, then the water.

                “Good, alright, now I’m gonna get you some PJ’s and then you need to rest. A lot.” Louis shuffled out of the room. Harry stayed still, trying to take in how his body felt. He still felt like he was dying, but he certainly felt a lot better. When Louis retuned, Harry finally felt incredibly tired. Louis shimmied Harry into the PJ’s, then shifted him upwards on the bed, and pushed him under some blankets. Louis made an effort to fluff the pillows under Harry’s head, and make sure he was completely covered and comfortable.

                He didn’t say anything before Harry recognized the lights were off, leaving him there in the dark to take in what he had just gone through. He had gotten completely and utterly smashed, turned Nick down for sex, gotten lost in the Demon slums, and then beaten to a pulp by 2 Demons from before. Then he’d been saved by Louis, who was also a Demon, taken to this place, which Harry could only assume to be Louis’ house, where Louis then took complete care of him, and so far kept him from dying. Then he tucked him into bed. Harry wanted to stay up, continue pondering on why he was where he was now, but the events from the night were too much. Harry fell further into the darkness, drifting into a painful and deep sleep. 


	5. Chapter Five

                 Harry shot up in bed, stifling a groan as his muscles protested the quick movement.  Though he was momentarily disoriented, memories from the night before came flooding back. Suddenly, the foreign bed he was in wasn’t quite so foreign. However, it was still just as forbidden and dangerous, Harry reminded himself.

                He stretched slowly, letting his stiff muscles ease into it. He gently rose form the bed, and headed towards the door. He waited a moment, listening for footsteps, or voice, any indication Louis was here. Though he has saved Harry’s life, he was still a Demon, still a purely evil soul. _So then why did he save Harry?_ He decided to leave the question to be answered at a later time, and, only after hearing nothing, opened the door.

                Louis was not in the living room or kitchen. Harry continued to slowly go through the few other rooms of the flat checking for Louis. After surveying them all, he found that the flat was indeed empty. He breathed a sigh of relief, and only after a moment’s hesitation, realized he needed to leave as soon as possible. The only thing holding him from leaving in that moment, was the loss of his phone. He wasn’t even sure it was here, or in the street somewhere, or even back at the bar, but for what it was worth he’d check. He figured he’d have a few minutes before anything happened.

                He decided it would be best to start in the bedroom, since that’s where Louis had brought him. It was not left on the bedside table, or anywhere immediate. Clearly, Louis had hidden it on purpose, trying to keep Harry here. He began to panic, he started to move quicker, opening drawers, throwing himself under the bed, tearing off the sheets. It was not his intention to make the room a mess, but he certainly was.

                Harry abandoned the bedroom, leaving it looking like a tornado had blown through. He left the sheets on the floor, the drawers thrown open, with clothes hanging out. The closet door was open and shoes were strewn across the floor. He mentally apologized to Louis, but in the long run, he didn’t think it mattered much.

                Harry began to think about how incredibly stupid he’d acted last night, or whatever night it was. He shouldn’t have left Nicks house, sex or no sex. He knew how drunk he was, how he could barely locate his own hand, let alone his house. Only the stupidest of Angels ends up in the Demon slums, drunk off their arse.

                Then those Demons showed up, and started beating the shit out of him, and he didn’t even care. He should’ve just died right then. He clearly deserved it for being stupid enough to end up there in the first place.

                The worst was letting himself, temporarily, trust Louis. He had to laugh at himself, thinking to how complying he was. Sure, he was practically dead, but he did nothing to protect himself. He’d let Louis strip him, and care for him, and give him medicine. For all Harry knew, Louis could’ve drugged him right then, and killed him. Then it would’ve all been over.

                Now Harry felt even stupider, realizing he’d been staring at an open drawer for the past five minutes, thinking about how he should be dead, because he’s an idiot.

“Perfect, I’ll survive my stupidity from the night before, to be killed today, because I made a mess of his house” He muttered to himself. He pushed the few papers in the drawer around, beneath a large stack was a good sized box. It was possible, that his phone was in there. It was well hidden, after all.

Harry pulled out the box, then lifted off the cover. No, it certainly wasn’t hiding his phone, but the contents still interested him. Inside were several stuffed envelopes, small trinkets, cards, and a journal. All of it looked rather aged. Harry had no idea how old Louis was, but he figured it was relatively high since he seemed to have superiority over the other two demons.

After emptying out the box, Harry started to look through the envelopes, dumping their contents out on the ground, and completely forgetting what he was actually looking for. There were hundreds of pictures, all in black and white. Though they were old, Harry could still tell which ones were of Louis as a child. There were pictures of many different little girls in dresses, and sometimes a kind, older looking woman. There were plenty of pictures of girls, but never a male, except for Louis. Harry figured that the girls where his sisters, and the woman his mother. They all seemed to have a resemblance to one another.

Harry looked through the rest of the pictures, and then moved onto another envelope. This one had random clippings and stories. They were all dated from the late 1800’s, early 1900’s. Well that solved that mystery. Harry’s fingers continued to rustle through the papers, seeing if there was anything worth reading. He found a new paper article, with a bold headline. “Missing 21 year old, turns up dead” –oh. That must’ve been Louis. Harry had suddenly lost interest in the papers around him.

Harry himself had the newspaper article about his death saved. But it was an incredibly personal thing, to him at least. It was private, and the most sentimental thing he had. If there was one thing he felt he had no right to read, or intrude upon in Louis home, it was that article, right there. So he crawled away from the pile, and over to the last of the boxes contents.

What he found was left, was the notebook. Another object, he knew he should respect, and leave unopened, but his curiosity got the better of him. He flipped it open, quickly rifling through the pages. The journal was only about half full, and turned out to be fairly recent.

Harry flipped back to an entry from two nights ago. “ _I saved the Angel tonight. How could I have not? He’s lucky I found him when I did. He was almost dead. I think he should be alright now though, I can’t be sure, but I think his healing has kicked in. I’m pretty sure I saw one of his bruises vanish, and a cut shrink. Speaking of healing, I went out after Zayn and Liam. It wasn’t too hard to find them, the idiots they are. They were in their favorite alley, torturing some bloke who’d lent money from them the other night at the club, and never paid them back. That guys an idiot, but he’s a lucky idiot, because I showed up. I just felt so angry. I took Zayn, and I taped him to the wall, made him watch me break Liam’s arm. Then I broke his arm too. I felt the bones crack. It was like sand under my feet. The way the bones just-”_

That was quite enough of that passage for Harry, he thought, cringing as he glanced down the rest of the page. He was grateful for Louis having saved him, but what Louis had done afterwards. It was just another thing, Harry was reminded that there was a reason Louis was a Demon, not an Angel like Harry.

He flipped some more pages, stopped shortly on an entry from the day Harry had saved him. Louis wrote how he had never been so humiliated, a Demon having to be saved by an Angel. But at the same time, he saw the Angel again, and he was so intriguing to Louis. Harry meant to read on, but once again, his conscience stopped him. Reading Louis’ thoughts about Harry was like stealing from Louis. That was something Harry simply couldn’t do, no matter how evil or good either of them was.

The last entry he ended up on, was completely unexpected. Harry could tell from the incredibly messy scrawl, that Louis had written it whilst intoxicated. _“I was walking alone, and then I passed this alley way, and there was this guy there, with this girl. They were snogging and whatever, and it sort of bothered me. Why should they be allowed to snog in public and be happy, if I can’t? So I started down the alley and it took them a minute to notice I was coming, but when they did, they slowly broke apart. The guy put on his tough macho man persona and started telling me to fuck off. So I pulled out a knife, and I threw it in his girlfriend’s heart. Then I watched her sink to the ground, pulled out the knife, and we both watched the blood stream from her chest. She was wearing a yellow top. It looked awful on her. Then afterwards it just reminded me of ketchup and mustard, which made me hate it even more”_ Harry felt sicker and sicker as he read on. It made him sick to read Louis being able to write so calmly about killing an innocent life, commenting on the color of her top, and how he hated it.

He continued reading. “ _As we both stood there watching, I laughed. He was still standing there next to me. That’s when I decided he was truly stupid enough to die. I turned to him, knife in my hand, and I slowly moved it through his chest, right below where his heart would be. He looked down, tears in his eyes and asked me ‘why’. What a fucking cliché. I said nothing, just moved the knife slowly around his heart, outlining it. I listened to every agonizing noise he made, and just soaked it up. Then I-”_ This time it was not Harry intentions to stop reading, but he was cut short by a noise. Not just any noise either.

“Hey- What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Louis shouted, upon entering the room. Harry looked up at him with fearful eyes. Shit. Shit shit shit. Was all Harry could manage to think. So he stopped thinking, and just did. He shot up and plowed past Louis, knocking him over as he ran through the doorway. No, today would not be the day Harry died. 

Louis, of course, was right behind him, not wasting anytime staying on the ground. “Come back here!” came his thunderous shout. Harry had never been more terrified in his life. He ran as quickly as he could to the front door. Locked. Of course it was locked. He decided that instead of kicking it down, like most Horror movie actors would do, that unlocking it would be the best, and quickest option. He unbolted it, and flung it open.

From there he ran. He’d never run so fast in his entire life. He didn’t even look behind him to check and see if Louis was following him. He’d cross that bridge when he had to. Right now the only thought in his mind was to run. So he did. He ran for what seemed like forever. Luckily as he was running, he had the sense, not to run to his house, just in case Louis was in fact only a few strides behind him. Instead, he ran through his town, down different streets, through the park, past different shops, and then finally he stopped as he entered the lobby to the hospital.

When he could no longer run, when his lungs felt like they were going to shrivel up, or burst into flames, he had reached the safest place he knew. If Louis was in fact right behind him, holding a knife, at least he’d only be inches away from an operating table, on which they could stich Harry back up. So Harry let himself collapse on the floor, eyes shut. Let himself finally breathe, and when no sharp blade came, he opened them.

There were people hovering over him. A small woman, her tag said receptionist. Harry sat up quickly.

“So sorry, I’m here looking for a friend. We, uuh, ran out of cat food and he’s the only one who the grocery will sell it to.” Harry came up with lamely. “I know which floor he’s visiting, I’ll be out of your way now, so sorry.” She said nothing, just stared blankly at Harry. She did, however slowly return to her seat behind the desk, which Harry took to mean for him to move on his way.

He was going out on a limb, assuming Niall was at the hospital today, but he figured it was worth a shot. Harry needed to see him desperately, and he knew it was already too late in the day for him to still be home, waiting for Harry to return or not. Niall had probably been picking up Harry’s agendas on top of his own, knowing Niall.  

The Elevator doors opened, and sure enough, there was Niall, sitting on his normal bench, reading a paper, eating a bagel. It’d only been 2 days, but Harry felt like he hadn’t seen Niall in ages. He looked tired, and worried. Harry wasted no time getting to him. He sat down next to him, and reached over to take a piece of the bagel from his hand.

“Hey mate, I know you’re going through a rough time, but you’ve gotta get your own- oh! Harry!” Niall said. After that the bagel was completely forgotten, dropped to the ground, as Niall pulled Harry into his arms. “Harry, where have you been, I’ve been so worried.” He grasped Harry incredibly tight, and he didn’t mind one bit.

“It’s a long story. One I’d rather not tell right here.” Harry said softly. Niall nodded vigorously.

“Right of course. Just a minute then mate, wait right there I’ll be right back.” Harry nodded, and watched Niall disappear around the corner. Harry heard him speaking softly on the phone, then he rounded the corner again, “thanks mate- Alright Harry c’mon we’re going home.” Niall said, motioning for Harry to get up and follow him.

“but don’t you have to save?” Harry asked.

“Just got off the phone with Nick, he’s actually been waiting for that call, been worried sick, since you disappeared after leaving his house and all, but we made a deal that once you turned up again, he’d take our saves for a day so I could help you out with whatever state you’re in, which clearly isn’t the best of.” Niall said, glancing at Harry.

“Ha- if you think I look bad now, you should’ve seen me 2 nights ago.” Harry said, following Niall through the hospital. Once outside, he and Niall made small talk waiting to get on a bus. Harry told Niall they could’ve just walked to the flat, but Niall insisted they take a bus, that Harry was in no condition to be walking, no matter how short a distance. If only Niall knew the distance Harry had traveled this morning. 

Finally they made it back to the flat, and after taking a long shower, Harry emerged from his room, into the living room, where Niall was waiting for him, with a plate of pizza and fries.

“Alright Harry, explain.” Niall said, sitting back against the sofa, completely focused on Harry.

Harry looked down at the pizza, took a bite, then took a deep breath and began the story, explaining how he had left Nicks that night, even when he really shouldn’t have. He didn’t know what got into him, making him think he could get home on his own. Then he told Niall about the beating he received from the two Demons, and the one who saved him. Nialls eyes grew wide when Harry told him about how the Demon had cared for him so gently, how he had made sure he was alive and well. He tells Niall about everything they broke, and cut, and bruised, and how he still felt it now.

Then he told Niall about this morning, and what he’d done to Louis flat. He told Niall about what he’d found, only skipping over the entry he’d found about himself, and the time he’d saved Louis. Niall grimaced as Harry tried to word for word explain Louis’ entry about killing the couple in the alley way. He finished up by telling Niall how Louis had come in, and Harry was sure he was going to kill him right then and there. How Harry had never run so fast in his life after escaping Louis flat. By the time he was done explaining everything, Harry found himself feeling incredibly tired. He glanced over at the clock, he’d taken almost 2 hours to tell Niall the whole story.

“Well, after hearing all that mate, I’m incredibly grateful to see you again, even if you are an idiot for getting into that situation in the first place.” Niall said, pulling Harry into another hug. They two of them stayed like that the rest of the night, cuddled up with each other on the sofa, watching stupid TV, until Harry couldn’t keep his eyes open a second longer. It wasn’t until second before he fell into the darkness of sleep that he remembered something rather important. He’d never gotten his phone back. Louis still had his phone, which meant Louis still had the means to ruin Harry’s life, even more so than before. Too bad Harry was already too far gone to do anything about it in that moment. So deeper he went, cuddled up with Niall, into a peaceful sleep, in which nothing of the past few days happened, and Harry adopted a new puppy. Perfect. 


	6. Chapter Six

                When Harry woke up, there was not a puppy licking his face, there was no Niall curled around him, there was just a stiff couch. Harry grumbled and stretched, rolling onto his back. He took a few moments for himself, and eventually lifted himself up, and got moving.

                The flat was incredibly sunny today, and walking through it, Harry felt lighter and lighter. He’d never have to see that Demon again, if he was careful enough about it, he could carry on with his life happily separated from that side of the city. Sure there might be a few run ins, but he just had to be careful. It was all just a memory now. Well, and a few scars, but those would fade too, eventually.

                “Tell you what mate, though it was only two days, I missed having you round the flat.” Niall said, placing a full plate and cup in front of Harry. Harry looked at the food, pancakes and bacon, and dug in. Niall wasn’t as good of a cook as Harry, but Harry hadn’t eaten in days, aside from the cold pizza last night, and he was starving. Healing took a lot out of a person, never mind not eating on top of it.

                “Thanks Niall, it’s good to be back. I’m feeling better today too. Like things are going to be looking up real soon.” Niall chuckled at Harry. “What?” Harry said, offended.

                “You and your optimism. I remember after the initial shock when we told you you were dead you were so optimistic about it. You went on and on about how life could still be great for you, how you know it would still be great. You’re like a puppy, Harry.” Niall said, laughing, taking a sip of his coffee.

                “I don’t see what’s wrong with that.” Harry said looking down. He took a few more bites before speaking again. “Speaking of puppy’s, I had a dream we got a puppy…”

                “Oh, no way Harry, no. You know I’d love a puppy, but we both know the landlord would kill us. Also we’re never home, and it’s not like we can lug the dog around all day while we’re saving people, or have it sit with us at the hospital.” Niall said. He sounded like a parent. Harry was always amused at how parent like Niall could act sometimes. He was the same age as Harry, well same human age. He was much older than Harry in Angel years, which is why he was Harry’s mentor in the beginning. Harry felt incredibly lucky having gotten Niall as a mentor, because Niall was a friend more than anything. But when it came to things like work, and getting puppy’s, all of a sudden Harry was reminded that technically Niall was always in charge of Harry. “Maybe we could look into getting a bunny or something” he added, seeing the disappointed look on Harry’s face.

                “Nah, they flick poo. I guess I’ll just have to live with you then Nialler. But you have to promise to cuddle me more often, and I promise to take you on walks more often.” Harry moved away from his plate and over to Niall, beginning to pet him on the head.

                “knock it off Harry. I’ll cuddle ya as much as you want if you get off me. We’ve got work to do come on, let’s see now.” Niall pushed Harry away and moved over to the agenda. “I’m at the hospital, and Harry you’re…you’ve got the day off? Why?” What’ve you done Harry?”

                “I haven’t done anything, I don’t think? I mean I know I was pretty hurt two days ago, but I’m fine now. You don’t think it’s because I missed two days is it?  Or because I interacted with a Demon? It wasn’t like I chose to interact with him Niall, it just happened! I’m not in trouble am I?” Niall motioned for Harry to calm down.

                “Easy Harry, I’m gonna go call them. Maybe you just got the day off, it happens sometimes, no big deal.” Harry watched as he walked out of the room, phone pressed to his ear. Harry waited impatiently, putting the dirty dishes in the sink, pretending to wash them, but really just throwing water around the sink. Niall returned a minute later with a grimace eon his face.

                “Oh god, oh what is it? Am I gonna lose my Angel status, oh god.” Harry panicked. Niall shook his head.

                “No Harry, everything is fine with them, you really did just get the day off.” Harry looked at Niall like he was crazy.

                “What’s the look on your face for then!? You had me scared to death Niall!” Harry yelled at him. Niall didn’t say anything, he merely held up his phone for Harry to read. It was a text, reading _Hello Niall, sorry to bother you so early in the day, though I suppose it’s not really early for a pigeon like you. Anyways I was hoping you could pass a message along for me. Tell Harry he’s left his phone at my place, it’s rather important he pick it up. Well, rather important for you. I hate to off a perfectly good pigeon, but should he not come for his phone…_ the message was from him. Well, from his phone.

                Harry felt sick. Of course Louis was threatening Niall, so Harry would come get his stupid phone, then obviously so Louis could kill Harry. He couldn’t just ignore the threat, but he couldn’t just sacrifice himself for Niall either.

                “Harry you know there’s no way I’m letting you go get that phone, he’s not going to get me anytime soon. I’m an adult, I’ve been doing this whole Angel thing for years, I know how to handle some rogue Demons, I promise. We’ll just go about our day as normal, okay?” Niall said, seemingly calm.

                “I’m coming with you to the hospital, I won’t let you save alone today, you shouldn’t be alone.” Harry insisted.

                “Harry you’re being stupid, it’s just-” Niall stopped as his phone buzzed in Harry’s hand. “Who is it?”

                “Another text from Harry” Harry said, swiping the screen to read it. It was much worse than the first one. More detailed, describing just what he’d do to Niall, should Harry not retrieve his phone. As Harry was reading, the words triggered in his mind. They were the same of the diary entry he’d read last. He shuddered thinking about it.

                “C’mon Harry, seriously, we’re going to forget all the texts, and go do what we’re supposed to because we’re Angels, and people depend on us okay? We’ll worry about the Demon after.” Niall grabbed his phone out of Harry’s hand. He then grabbed Harry’s arm and lead him out of the flat. As they headed towards the hospital, Harry could hear the soft buzzing coming from Niall’s pocket.

                It went like that all day. Harry hearing the soft buzz, Niall ignoring it, pretending like it wasn’t there. It wasn’t until they got home that Niall pulled out his phone. He had 47 new messages. He didn’t open a single one of them. He deleted every single message from ‘Harry’. There was one left after that, one text from Nick, asking Niall if he was with Harry, and whether he was okay or not. Niall started to call Nick, putting the phone on speaker.

                “I got the strangest text from Harry” was the first thing out of Nick’s mouth. Harry dropped his head in his hands. “He threatened to slit my throat. Quite detailed I might add.”

                “Was there any reason as to why?” Niall cut in.

                “No, no reason, just some threats to murder me. I mean I know I’m sort of the reason he disappeared, but if he was mad and at me, I’d just be happy to talk. He doesn’t need to-” Nick got cut off again.

                “No Nick, it’s not Harry, Harry’s lost his phone. We think a Demon probably picked it up. One of the Demons that kidnapped Harry. Just, be on the lookout Nick, that’s all I’m going to say. You should be safe, but have a bit for guard up than usual, yeah? We’ll let you know what’s going on as it does.” Niall said calmly. How did he always remain so calm?

                “Alright Niall, thanks for getting back to me quick. I’ll keep on the lookout, try not to get killed, all that jazz.” Nick chuckled, and Niall hung up. “See Harry, we’ll all be fine.” Harry only groaned.

                “Niall who else has he texted? I have other contacts in my phone than just you and Nick, ya know? I mean you guys are probably the only ones in my favorites, but that still doesn’t mean I don’t have people I care about in there. I do have a few other friends!”

                “Harry, you need to calm down, alright? Everything is going to be fine, I promise. We’ll sort this out tomorrow. We’ll do our saving, and then we’ll brainstorm. The Demon isn’t going to do anything in the next few days, you can be sure of that, alright?” Harry nodded.

                “I think I’m just gonna head to bed then, Niall.” Harry said softly. Niall nodded, and the phone vibrated one more time. Harry went to look at the text, but Niall was quicker than him.

                “Goodnight Harry” and Niall walked off towards his room. Harry decided it wasn’t worth fighting over, so he went to his room.

                He knew he wasn’t going to get much sleep. His thoughts were too preoccupied with the thoughts the of Niall and Nick in danger. All because Harry is an idiot. He’d surely lose his Angel status if he got his two best friend skilled by Demons. That made Harry toss and turn, the thought of losing his ‘job’. He didn’t know what he’d do if he weren’t an Angel. Obvious he’d be dead either way. But to not be an Angel would mean he was a Demon, the exact thing that got him in this whole mess.

                Harry stayed up all night, waking every few minutes or so from a nightmare in which he had red eyes and enjoyed making babies cry for fun. He’s wake up screaming, or sweating buckets. He knew Demons didn’t really have red eyes or anything, but apparently his sub conscience thought he’d look better if they did.  Harry wished the puppy would come back. He liked dreaming about the puppy. The next time he woke up, it was from a dream in which he had the puppy, then it turned into a Demon, with red glowing eyes. That’s when Harry decided he’d had enough sleep that night.

                He got up from his bed and wandered out into the living room. He slowly walked over to Niall’s bedroom where he could hear snoring. He opened the door slowly, and tip toed inside. It was all very dramatic and unnecessary. He knew Niall wouldn’t wake up no matter how he entered his room. Still it was more entertaining to Harry for him to sneak around.

                It didn’t take long for Harry to locate Niall’s phone. It was on his dresser, face down, and smack dab in the middle. That’s how phones should be hidden, Harry thought. Then he thought how it was ironic, how looking for a phone had gotten him to where he was right now. Lots of things in his life were leading to worse things lately. _That’s what happens when you meddle with Demons._

                There were more unopened texts. This Demon obviously doesn’t sleep much. God, what if he was staying away waiting for Harry? That was a though that terrified Harry. He slowly scanned the texts. Most of them were the same. Repeating the same fact, that if Harry didn’t come get his phone, that they would suffer. It was alarming, but the last of the texts was most alarming. It stated that should Harry not get his phone within the next 12 hours, Louis would go through his contacts and kill them all, one by one.

                Harry set the phone back down and walked out of the room. He sat himself down on the sofa and shut his eyes. He had no idea what he was going to do. He couldn’t just go get the phone. There was no telling whether Louis was being serious or not. Harry didn’t really want to take the risk, but he knew Niall would tell him to.

                Harry felt so angry. How could a person be so evil? What has to happen to a human for them to be so evil and remain so in the afterlife? Can’t believe he would think Louis different from the rest of the Demons. He’s clearly just as bad, if not worse than the rest. Louis is a Demon, and there was no changing that. His ways were Demonic, and Harry understood that now. Why he had saved Harry, was beyond him, but he sure knew it wouldn’t be happening again.

                Niall woke up a few hours later, and came out to see Harry sleeping on the sofa. He didn’t wake Harry up, he just let him sleep. When Harry finally did wake up, just as stiff as the day before, he didn’t question him about the opened texts. They both knew. So they both ate breakfast in silence, then got ready to leave the house in silence. It wasn’t until they were both standing at the door, about to go their separate ways before Niall said anything. 

                “You know it’ll be alright Harry. I don’t think he’s going to do anything. We’ll all be fine, and the Demon will keep making empty threats until he’s not so bored and has people to kill for fun.” The way Niall said killing people for fun came out so easily. Harry didn’t think he’d ever get used to the idea of Demons. Still he nodded, and set off towards his first save of the day.

                He worried about Niall and Nick all day, and not having a phone, he had no way to communicate with either of them. He got home as quickly as he could, and waited for Niall to return. Niall returned home much later than Harry expected.

                “For god’s sake Niall, had you been 5 more minute I was going to call the police. I thought you were dead! Do you have any idea how worried I was!” Harry shouted at him. Niall looked taken aback, but also rather amused.

                “Harry, I’m an adult, I was out getting dinner with Nick, we’re both fine Harry. You can stay calm. And guess what? Neither of us got any texts today, so looks like we’re all in the clear. That was quicker than I thought.”

                “I still wished you had told me your plan this morning or something. I didn’t like being in the dark so long.” Harry confessed.

                “Well lucky for you I know how to fix that Mr. Styles. Tomorrow after work, you and me will go get you a brand spanking new phone, okay?” Niall moved over to Harry and pulled him into a hug, Harry could help but notice the slight smell of beer Niall had to him. “Sleep tight love” and only after planting a wet kiss on Harrys cheek, did Niall stalk off to his room. Harry sighed, partially relieved, and went to bed. He was hoping he’d sleep better tonight than he did last night, knowing both Niall and Nick were safe, and all of this would soon be over.

                The next morning was just like any other. The day that followed was just like any other. Harry stopped at the grocery store and picked up some new ingredient for dinner. He was getting sick of macaroni and cheese on a nightly basis, and just wanted some homemade food. He grabbed a paper on his way out. He read it slowly as he prepared dinner. As he was reading he noticed a different looking story, one he knew many would pass over, and those were his favorite to read.

                It wasn’t bolded and illustrated like most of the others. It was just a small box at the bottom of the page. The title was what caught Harry’s eye. “That will be to go” it looked like a restaurant critique, or something along the sorts. However when Harry started to read it, it turned out to be no such light hearted story. It was an article about a man who died in a freak accident last night. The owner of a small Chinese food place a few blocks away from where Harry lived, had died yesterday. He had been working in the kitchen, when the stove sparked, catching on fire. The man had been boiling a pot of oil, which then caught fire too. In the attempts of putting it out, he himself caught fire. Upon arrival, the rescuers said he was dead on scene. They were able to save the place from burning, but not the man.

                How insensitive for a title like that Harry thought. There was something else about the article though, that made him uncomfortable. He looked at the very bottom, where the man’s name was listed. _Kim Aang Age 57, no service is announced yet._ Harry saw the name and felt sick. Kim Aang, owner of the Golden Dragonfly. Harry had known him for years. Kim knew Harry’s order by heart. He also knew Harry phone number on the caller ID. And Harry knew his phone number by heart too. But it was still in his contacts. First in his contacts.

                It only took Harry a moment to connect all of the dots. It was only another single moment in which Harry decided exactly what he had to do next. He had to get that phone, whether or not he died in the process. No more innocent souls would die because of him.  


	7. Chapter Seven

                Harry abandoned any and all rational thought after that, and just went on purely what he felt he had to do. He knew he really should wait for Niall to get home, to explain what’s going on and talk it through with Niall, but he also knew Niall would never let him go. That was something Harry couldn’t risk. He had to get that phone back, and save the rest of his contacts.

                He grabbed his keys, and flew towards the door. Just as he reached it, it flung open, Niall behind it. He looked at Harry for a moment, keys in hand, eyes wide with fear and determination.

                “Harry, what’s going on?” Niall said slowly, walking in, pushing Harry back, away from the door. He wasn’t demanding the keys from Harry yet, or yelling at him for being stupid. “Harry, will you please just tell me what’s going on? And Don’t lie, I know you haven’t just forgotten the right type of pasta sauce, or whatever it is you’re about to lie to me with.” Somehow Niall could always tell when Harry was lying.

                “Kim Aang is dead. It wasn’t an accident. He was the first person in my contacts. Niall I have to get that phone back. Other people are going to die. They’ll probably be killed tonight. I have to get that phone.” Harry said quickly. Niall puffed out a breath, and patted Harry on the shoulder, lightly pushing him down into a chair. He then casually removed the keys from his hand.

                “Harry, I promise you, tomorrow, you and me will go get your phone, but you’re daft if you think I’m going to let you go right now, by yourself. That’s a suicide mission, and you can’t die Harry. You have responsibilities you’ve got to uphold daily, and yes you can be replaced Harry, but no one wants that. Please just act rationally, make us some dinner, and we’ll go tomorrow. I’ll even call Nick and have him come along for extra measure.” Niall spoke softly to Harry.

                “Niall people are going to die if I don’t get that phone within the next few hours! I don’t think you understand! He already killed one person!” He wasn’t sure Niall realized how severe this was. How people were dying because of Harry. Niall didn’t have to live with that on his conscience like Harry did.

                “Harry you’re reacting exactly how he wants you to. He wanted you to see he killed the first person in your contacts, knowing you’d panic like you are now, and go get your phone. Then he’d kill you. He’s not going to kill anyone tonight, I know he’s not. Please listen to me, I know what I’m talk about.” Niall urged

                “Why because you watch a lot of NCIS?” Harry said bitterly. He watched Niall’s face twist, offended by what he said. Harry sighed, “I’m making chicken for dinner.” He got up from the chair, walked into the kitchen, and began preparing their dinner.

                “Everything will be alright Harry.” And with that he plopped down on the sofa and flicked on the TV. Harry served them dinner, cleaned the dishes, then watched TV with Niall afterwards. He waited until Niall announced he was tired, headed off to bed, and only after did he too return to his room , did he sneak out again.

                He passed by Niall’s room, listened for the snoring, then began to look for the keys. He had no idea where Niall had put them after he’d taken them from Harry. If he’d been thinking, Niall would’ve hidden them, but Harry was never sure with Niall.

                He checked the bowl where they usually were, there was nothing in there. He walked over to the coffee table where Niall had been sitting earlier. Harry started to panic. He was wasting precious time looking for the keys. For all he knew Louis could be out killing another person right know. 

                “Fuck it.” Harry muttered, walking over to the door. He opened it slowly, making sure it didn’t creak in the process. This was a skill he’d mastered shortly after moving in with Niall, back when he used to get home at ridiculous times. Niall never cared Harry was out late, but he did care that it woke Niall up.

                He exited the flat without making any noise. As far as he knew, Niall was still fast asleep, having peaceful dreams. Harry silently wished he was sleeping right now too, but he had more important things to do. He ran down the steps of their complex, and through the parking lot.

                It was probably incredibly stupid for him to go to the Demon slums on foot. He was probably just asking to get beat up again, but that might work after all. Maybe Louis would find him again, take him in and care for him, then Harry can get his phone back, and stop the murders. Except for maybe his own, but that was beside the point right now.

When Harry entered the Demon, slum, it finally occurred to him he wasn’t exactly sure where Louis house was. He remembered where he got beat up, but he doesn’t remember the ride to Louis house. Then of course there was the morning he left. He caught a glimpse of the exterior of the home then, and went based off that, hoping his memory would do him justice.

He walked through the street quickly, while trying to remain inconspicuous. He certainly was dressed for the part, wearing all black. It had been a coincidence, but he was glad he was in dark colors. It was a stereotype that Demons wore black, but it was a stereotype of a reason. Demons tended to wear dark colors whereas Angels wore light colors. They both liked to live up to their reputation.

That’s one thing Harry didn’t remember about Louis. He hadn’t seemed to be wearing dark colors. He wasn’t wearing light colors either, but certainly not dark. Nothing from Harry’s memory made Louis seem like a Demon. Except for the murder he’d just committed and the death threats he’d sent Niall and Nick. Still, none of that was direct; Harry still couldn’t see Louis doing any of those things, though he knew he had.

Harry continued walking down different streets, trying to avoid the completely dark ones. He passed a few alleyways from which he heard scuttling, or soft voices. He kept his head down, and just kept walking. He hoped he was headed in the right direction. Everything looked different in the dark, and he hadn’t really been looking intently at his surroundings the morning he ran away, either.

After a few more minutes of walking, Harry came to a familiar looking street. He walked down it for only a moment before coming to a rather large house, the same one he partially remembered running from. He took a deep breath, and walked towards the one he remember as being Louis’. He hoped it was Louis’, not one Louis had just been staying in temporarily, or that Louis hadn’t moved in the days in between. That’d be Harry’s luck, to have the Demon move since then.

He waited outside the door a moment. Not knocking, not pacing, just standing there, taking deep breathes, preparing himself for whatever was waiting him inside. Once he was finally ready, or at least done a good enough job at convincing himself he was ready, he brought himself to the door. He raised his arm to knock, but when it came time to gently tap the door, he found himself filling with rage.

He began to bang on the door. He brought his fist to it with immense strength, almost as if he were trying to beat it down. He stopped for a moment, listening for any noise coming from inside the house. Nothing.

 “I know you’re fucking in there Louis, so let’s go, c’mon!” He spoke with incredible rage and anger, it almost scared himself. He continued knock on the door. He paused again, trying to catch his own breath from yelling and beating on the door.

                “I’m here like you fucking wanted so how about you open the fucking door!” he moved to start kicking the door, when it flung open. He saw nothing, but suddenly there was a hand on his shirt, and he was thrown into the house. He flung back, falling against a hard piece of furniture. The door slammed shut, and the only light was that of the moon shining through the windows.

                Harry was truly terrified now. His angry and out for revenge act had now fallen. Now he was curled into himself on the floor, praying that this wouldn’t be his last memory on earth. That this wouldn’t be the second time he dies.

                Louis hadn’t moved yet, he was still standing at the door, back turned to Harry. As Harry waited, he couldn’t help but notice Louis was in nothing but a pair of boxers. He let his eyes trail down his smooth back, and over his curvy bum. _How appropriate_ , Harry thought to himself, to be ogling the butt of your murderer. It was just so. Harry couldn’t help that he was attracted to Louis.

                His temporary distraction was broken when Louis snapped around to finally face Harry. _Oh right, he’s going to murder me._ Louis moved across the room quickly, saying nothing. He yanked Harry up off the ground by his shirt, bringing Harry face to face with him.

                He could actually see Louis’ face now. It was not as he had expected. His features were soft, there was no burning in his eyes, no frown on his lips. He held Harry there, so incredibly close to him, their faces inches apart. Harry looked Louis in the eyes, and sudden wave of calm washed over him. Louis tilted his face ever so slightly, and then Harry was sure. He held his breath, and shut his eyes, waiting for their lips to meet.

                Then, in a split second, he was falling to the ground again, Louis nowhere to be seen. He sat dumbfounded for a second before he was ripped up again, phone shoved into his pocket, and then thrown out of the house. There was a loud slam and Louis shut his door, leaving Harry sitting on the ground in front of his door.

                This time he did not sit for a moment, he ran. Just because Louis didn’t kill him, did not mean another Demon wouldn’t. That’s exactly what he wanted to avoid altogether, being murdered. Something in him just felt like that wasn’t really his thing tonight. So, just like the last time he left Louis’ flat, he ran.

                He didn’t look behind him once. He didn’t stop to catch his breath after leaving the Demon neighborhood, he just kept going. Even once he was in the middle of town, when there were people around him, people who could help him, he ran.

               

                When he got back to his flat, he continued to run, once again, paranoid that he’d been followed. It wasn’t until he was inside his flat, locked door, that he let himself calm down. He walking into the kitchen, opened the fridge out of habit, and then promptly shut it as he realized he wasn’t hungry. He circled the kitchen a few times, trying to catch his breath.

                He rest his head against the cool stone counter top. He was safe. He had returned home safe. He had his phone, and he would not be the cause for anyone else’s murder. He had done it. He let out a sigh of relief.

                He decided the best thing for him to do was go to bed. He knew a shower wouldn’t calm him right now; there was too much eye shutting, and backwards facing for him to feel safe in the shower. So bed it was.

                He slumped off into his room, shutting the door behind him. He threw off his clothing, and being far too lazy, climbing into bed in just his boxers. Just his boxers. The image of Louis played in his head. It all seemed so fake and planning out. The way there was only the moonlight, and how it played off Louis curves. How it made his tan skin seem to glow.

                Harry tried to think of something else. How Louis had almost killed him. How Louis had almost kissed him. Then he couldn’t help but to think of his mouth on Louis’, the warm feeling of his lips colliding with Harry’s. How it would feel, when he opened his mouth, and Louis tongue slid in, licking away.

                Harry flipped over onto his back, willing his mind to think of anything else. Anything but Louis, and his perfect bum, and what it’d be like to reach down and grab it with both hands, making Louis moan Harry’s name, and grind into him.

                At this point, Harry knew all too well, from the tightness in his stomach, from the pull of his groin, that the images were not going to stop. He was too far gone now. So he let himself go, reaching down to grab hold of his stiffening cock, and let his mind fill with dirty images of Louis.

                Louis on top of Harry, grinding down on him, whispering in Harry ear about how hard he is. Harry started pumping his dick harder, picturing Louis’ hands on him, instead of his own. He let out a small moan.

                Then he saw Louis take Harry in his mouth, all too eager to suck him off. Louis’ head bobbing up and down on his throbbing member. Harry was panting now, coming undone from his hand, and the thoughts in his head. He knew it wouldn’t be much longer now, one, two, three pumps, and in his head he heard Louis whisper “ _come for me baby”._

That was it for Harry. He came, spurting in his own hand, thrusting wildly. He bit his lip and whimpered, trying to stifle the moan begging to be released. He continued rubbing and thrusting until his orgasm had completely stopped. He collapsed back on his bed, not realizing he’d been arching off in the first place.

                He panted, and let himself lay there, hand sticky with his own cum, mind still littered with filthy images of the Demon. He groaned, unwillingly to move, but knowing he needed to clean himself up. Eventually he rolled himself off of his bed, and shuffled into the bathroom.

                He removed his boxers, and washed his hands thoroughly. As he did, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked completely fucked out, all from a wank. To be fair it’d been ages since Harry had slept with anyone, but he’d still never had a climax of that sorts from jerking.

                When he started to really think about it, about what he’d just done, he began to feel incredibly guilty. Not only had he jerked off to the thought of someone, but that someone was a Demon. He’d just had one of the most intense orgasms of his life because of a Demon. He couldn’t be certain, but he was pretty sure that was against the rules.

                After he was done cleaning himself off, he returned to bed. Though he’d been tired before, he’d been restless. Now he was incredibly calm, ready to be lulled into a peaceful sleep. He’d let himself feel more guilty about it in the morning. For now he was tired after a long, eventful day, and just ready to sleep, and with his head still reeling with images of Louis, Harry fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

The next morning Harry awoke to the sound of a quiet buzzing. He groaned, reaching out to grab his phone off of the nightstand next to his bed. It wasn’t until the phone was in his hand that he realized just exactly what had happened last night. How he had gone by himself to the Demon’s neighborhood, how he’d gone to Louis house, then gotten the phone back, and eventually got back here only to wank to the thought of Louis.

                It was the end that made Harry’s stomach churn. He felt incredibly sick with himself, having jerked off to the thought of a Demon. The same Demon that had killed someone not more than 48 hours ago because of Harry. Technically, Harry could be considered a murderer, as far as he was concerned. Yet he had gotten himself off to the thoughts of the murderer. The guilt sat in him like boiling lava.

                It wasn’t until he looked back down at the phone in his hand, that it was forgotten. Something far more concerning was flashing across his screen. A text from an unknown number, like it was difficult for Harry to guess who it was. He slide his finger across the screen, back and forth, not really wanting to know what it said. Eventually his curiosity got the better of him, and he opened it.

                _Be ready-_

                That was it. That was all it said. It was a text with two words in it, no signature, no way of truly knowing whether or not it was Louis. Of course, Harry wasn’t so daft as to think it wasn’t, but still, if he wanted to calm himself, he could. There was no point. He knew it was Louis who texted him, who wanted Harry to be paranoid all day, be on edge until nothing happened. Harry couldn’t be sure nothing was going to happen though, and that’s what brought the panic along.

                He added Louis number into his contacts, figuring it might not be the last time he got a text from this number. God only knew how long Louis would keep this up. Terrifying Harry, sending him over the edge. It was what Louis quite literally lived to do, torment people, send them into a panic. At least he was good at his job.

                Harry on the other hand was not so good, he realized as he looked down at the time. It was nearly 9am and he was sure Niall had already left to the hospital, or wherever he was assigned today. Harry hoped he had a lot to do today, more to distract him from his seemingly imminent doom.

                He got himself ready quickly, not taking a shower, far too paranoid to have his eyes shut for too long when home alone. He hurried through the kitchen, throwing together a bowl of cereal and some tea. He picked up the paper, and skimmed it. He heald his breath as he got to the obituaries. He didn’t know a single one of them. He still took time to read through every one of their clippings, feeling bad for the loss, but incredibly relieved.

                Once he was done with the actual paper, he moved onto the agenda. Instead of just skimming it, he decided to read it in full today.

                Name: _Harry Styles_

_Age: 127_

_Appearance: 18_

_Skills: attractive to females, establishes trust easily. Likable to all. Works well with others. Goes above and beyond most days, accepting more projects than assigned. Very humble. Overall good worker_

_Disadvantages: quite slow on completing tasks. Not extremely social. Hasn’t worked on special skill._

Aah, there it was, Harry thought, breaking away from the text for a moment. He knew he’d find it on here, the lack of a special skill. Every Angel had one, a heightened sense, or incredible mind, some sort of enhanced ability. Everyone except Harry it seemed. He knew he had one, he felt it at times, like it was just beneath the surface, waiting to poke out, but he never worked on it, so it never surfaced.

Some Angels developed it naturally, those whose gifts were stronger and such. Others, like Harry, had to work at it. Niall was one of the ones who had to work at it, just like Harry, but Niall’s was quite different from most others. He could cure disease. Not all disease, but most. That’s why he always got assigned the hospital. That’s usually what ended up happening. People would do the basic saving, the type Harry does, until they developed their skill, then they’d be assigned rescues more fit to their strengths.

It wasn’t as if Harry didn’t want a special skill, he just didn’t have time to work on it. This disappointed the council though. They expected every Angel’s top priority, after saving lives, was to develop their skills. Harry much preferred sitting at home, and eating than sitting in a park, trying to make the grass grow, or whatever it was he was supposed to be enhancing. It would come to him eventually.

_Total amount of lives saved: 503,763_

_Good deeds done: 3,562,947_

_Daily goals: Today Mr. Styles is to go out and save the following lives;_

-          _Mr. Perkins, age 29, father to 2 and owner of a flower shop. He will be at the flower shop from 8-2:30pm and will need to be pushed out of the way of some sheers. Either that, or move the sheers._

-          _Ella Sanders, Age 17, going to be drunk driving around 4pm, stop her before she gets into the car, she’ll put up a fight. Do not make her fall in love with you, she’s human and not on the list of pure souls._

-          _Karl Hoge, age 87, been married to wife for 67 years. They’re all each other has, if not touched by Angel, he will have a heart attack and die. Top priority. 11am-1pm_

-          _Demon will attempt to murder a woman at exactly 12:37pm, on Barker street_

-          _Suicide on London bridge at approx. 2:41pm male, 42 years old_

_Anything else you have time for is encouraged, everything on the list must be done, or else you will have to meet with the council about Angel position and privileges being revoked. Have a lovely day Mr. Styles._

_Name: Niall Horan_

Harry stopped there. He had seen Niall’s pages before. They were much less detailed than Harry’s. His instructions were never so specific, because he had his skill, and he knew who he had to save, and how to do it. He knew what they’d be dying from, and that was enough. Of course Niall’s numbers were much higher than Harry’s, and his skills listing was much longer and his disadvantages was shorter, but it was the same layout.

                Harry glanced down at his phone, it was now minutes after 10, seeing as he had to save a life, with top priority, in less than an hour, he supposed he better get going. He folded up the paper and agenda nicely, and placed his dirty dishes in the sink, then headed out of the flat.

                It was a lovely sunny day out, nothing like the past few days. Harry headed in the direction he felt best, seeing as there were no real directions, or even address listed for this particular save in the agenda. He’d find it no matter. Angels had a heightened sense of directions, and where to find their souls to be saved. Harry always felt confident he’d find his person in time. He hadn’t missed a soul thus far, and hoped it’d never happen.

                He felt guilt about jacking off to the thought of a demon, he felt guilty about being half the reason a man was dead, he didn’t need any more guilt over not saving an assigned life. Not to mention the trouble he’d been in. He himself had been a forgotten soul. Supposed to be saved by an Angel, who then missed Harry, and Harry died in a terrible accident. Harry never wanted to miss one of his persons, because he never wanted anyone to end up like him.

                Not that Harry minded being an Angel, he just never wanted anyone’s life to end before it had to. Harry quite liked being an Angel. He thought it suited him well. As he continued walking in what he hoped was the right direction, he felt a soft happiness rise up in him. He really did like being an Angel. It brought him such peace.

                After a few minutes of walking, he found himself turning down an empty street. It was dingy, dark, almost like the Demon slum. It was just London though. Harry walked blindly through more streets and alleyways, trying to locate this man he was supposed to save.

                Eventually he found himself in front of a door. This was certainly a predicament. It wasn’t often Harry found himself in front of a closed door, needing to get in. It seemed to be happening more recently in the past few days, however, between the Demons house and this.

 He paused a moment, considering the options. He decided it was best to simply knock, and hope for the best. Harry slowly reached an arm out in front of him, and gently rapped his knuckles against the door. He waited a moment. There was no noise coming from within the home. Perhaps, he was at the wrong house.

He started to turn away from the house, going to see what the mailbox said. After taking one step away, the door slowly crept open. Harry stopped, and turned. Behind the crack of the open door, Harry could see a tiny gray man.

“Hello sir, I’m sorry to bother you, I was just wondering if I could talk to you a moment.” Harry said politely.

“What do you want. You hooligans are always on my property. What do you want, before I call the cops?” He said, grumbling. Harry smiled, trying to convince the man he was not one of the hooligans who disturbed him before.

“I’m just doing a bit of a survey for a uni class I’m in. It’s a maximum of 5 questions long, I promise I’ll be quick then off your property!” Harry lied. Technically it was against the rules to lie as an Angel, but technicalities such as lying and other sins, were usually overlooked when it came to things like rescues.

“You’ve got  a minute.” He muttered once more.

“I was wondering if you are married, and if you are, how long have you been married for.” Harry said lightly, he already knew the answer. The man’s face seemed to soften at the question.

“I am married. Have been for 60 years. Is that all?” He said, moving to shut the door again, but he didn’t look quite as annoyed as before.

“Please sir, just one more question! What was it about your wife that made you fall in love with her?” Harry said quickly. This really brought a smile onto the man’s face.

“It was her smile. Her personality. Her beauty. Her charm. It was everything about her. She was perfect. She still is. She’s the love of my life. I can’t imagine life without her. She fully completes me. I can’t imagine spending life with anyone else.” He trailed off at the end. “Is that all, then?” He said looking at Harry, who was smiling.

“Yes sir, that’s all I need. Thank you so much” Harry stuck his hand out to shake the older man’s hand. He simply looked at it, and for a split second Harry feared that he was going to shut the door without shaking it, but he reluctantly grasped Harrys hand, and shook it. “Thank you sir” Harry said once more.

After leaving the old man’s house, Harry felt even more grateful to be an Angel.  Such amazing opportunities. He slowly walked towards the flower shop he’d be saving the father in, just a street away from where the Demon would try and commit a murder. After those two, he’d stop the suicide, and lastly stop the drunk driver.

It was all pretty routine, yet different every day. Every day he’d wake up, get ready, eat breakfast, get his agenda and go on to save those lives. They were different lives every day, different places, different tasks, but it was always the same. There were only the few times in which something different happened. Times like when he first met Louis.

Harry’s heart jumped, when he remembered Louis. He’d forgotten Louis as a whole whilst saving the old man. He forgot the first time he’d seen Louis. He’d forgotten Louis saving his life, then retrieving his phone from Louis. He’d especially forgotten wanking to him, then waking up this morning to a text from him. A small part of him wished he’d forget Louis for good. A big part of him wished that small part was also a bigger part. It was wrong.

Harry reached the flower shop in perfect timing, entering and seeing a middle ages man, face smeared with dirt from the plant he was de-potting and re-potting. He looked up briefly at Harry.

“Looking for anything in particular, young man?” he called from behind the counter, refocusing on the plant.

“Oh no thank you, just looking. Lovely shop you have here. I’ve always loved flowers.” Harry said kindly. This time his back story wasn’t a lie, he had always loved flowers. He remembers sitting out in the garden with his mum, planting daisy’s and tulips and assortments of different flowers. It was something they shared, something they were both good at. Harry might even go as far as to say he had a green thumb.

“Well, let me know if you find anything you like, no pressure if it’s just a look either!” the man said warmly. Harry suddenly felt incredibly glad he was saving this man, remembering the 2 children at home, a wife, and how incredibly kind he was. Harry glanced down at his watch, looking at the time. He really didn’t have time to stay and chat, but he could always come back another day.

Harry walked over to where the man was, and glanced around, looking for the shears. Sure enough it only to moments to locate them. They were on the ground, clearly having fallen from a shelf, but sure enough there they were. They had fallen so they were sticking up out of the ground perfectly, sharp enough to maim a man.

“Sir!” Harry said rather loudly, the man jumped and looked up at him “those sheers look like they could be a danger, I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself!” Harry insisted, pointing to the sheers on the ground. The man looked over at them, waiting only a second before hurrying over to grab them.

“lord, had you not seen those!” He laughed “ Thank you….uh?” He paused. It took Harry a second to realize he was looking for a name to address him by.

“Oh, I’m Harry, yeah Harry.” He said.

“Right, I’m Ed.” He said, nodding his head up and down, moving slowly back over to his plant.

“You really do have a lovely shop, Ed. I’d love to stay and look around, but I’ve got to get going.” Harry said, waving to him.

“Stop by anytime Harry! Really! Anytime, love to have a little more company.” He said with a smile. Though Harry didn’t know him very well, he felt an instant fondness of the man. Harry smiled and nodded, promising to return someday soon, and actually purchase something.

By this time, Harry was starting to get tired and hungry. He knew there was absolutely no time for him to stop and get lunch before the murder was supposed to take place. How on earth was he supposed to stop a murder. He supposed he could call the police, but that seemed suspicious to call the police in advance for a supposed murder, even though it was sure to happen.

Harry figured he’d just have to get in between the victim and the Demon. Others would come help too. Someone would eventually call the police, not that it’s mattered. Demons got out of most things anyway, with their sly abilities to lie and control minds, the Demon answer to the Angels enhanced skills.

Harry made it to the street just in time. He saw it from the corner of his eye. A young woman in the hands of an incredibly angry looking man. He wasted no time, grabbing her, shaking her around, yelling. Then he reached in his back pocket and began to pull something out.  Harry ran. He dove into the man, feeling a blade slide through a thin layer of his skin.

“SHIT!” Harry cried out. He knew it would heal within minutes, but it still hurt like a bitch. “Run!” He yelled at the woman. She did run. As she ran, further and further away, people began to whip out their cell phones, calling the police, calling ambulances, which was of course incredibly unnecessary. Harry stood up, resting a foot on the Demons chest.

All Harry had done was tackle the Demon, but he seemed to be quite disoriented. He’d probably hit his head when he fell to the ground. No matter, the police arrived in moment, and Harry, slipped away from the scene, not wishing to be examined by the EMT’s.

He was quite a ways away from the London bridge, but Harry was starving and had over an hour to kill before stopping the suicide. He started towards his favorite little café., the one he usually met Nick at. He was a regular there, they all knew him and enjoyed his company, so he headed off in that direction, even though it was opposite of where he was supposed to be.

His lunch was nice. It was simple and quite. He sat and read one of the posh magazines left on the tables. He read stupid articles about the difference between chai tea and green tea. It was truly riveting. However he felt a sense of paranoia fall over him. The words Louis had sent him lingered in his mind. Be ready. Ready for what? Ready to die? The day was almost half over. He didn’t know what to be ready for, more than he knew the differences between green and chai tea. Before he knew it, it was time for him to stop a suicide, and shortly after a drunk driving accident.

He rushed to get to the bridge, nervous he wouldn’t make it in time, after spending a bit too long in the café. He still made it with time to spare. He watched as the man began to walk across the bridge. He was glancing all around to see if anyone was really paying attention. Of course, Harry was, but he was watching from the corner of his eye, making it look very convincingly otherwise.

He watched as the man slowly moved to climb the fence separating the outside of the bridge, and the inside. Harry walked over towards him. The man saw Harry walking over to him. He panicked, and moved to fall. Harry reached out and grabbed his arm roughly, making sure he had a solid hold.

“I don’t want to be talked out of it. Just let me do it.” He pleaded, looking at Harry.

“Sorry mate, it’s just not your time. I can’t let you do it. You’re more than this. I can’t let you jump.” Harry said, shaking his head. Suicides always got to him. They made him feel stupid for being so happy. Why should he be so happy, so content with his life, and others wishing to end theirs? It didn’t seem fair. He wished he could give some of his happiness to them.

Harry didn’t even wait for the man’s reply; he started hoisting him back over the railing. Like before, people had now stopped, where on the phone with the police. Harry heard the faint wail of sirens in the distance. A woman ran over to where they were, clutching the man next to Harry, shouting about how much she loved him, how she would always love him, and the kids, and how could he ever think this was the solution.

Harry backed away slowly, like before. He seemed to be in good hands now. His wife’s arms around him, the police almost here to ensure he went home and not over the edge. Harry felt safe walking away from the scene. Onto the next life. The last life he would save for the day.

Once again, he was early. He found a bench by the car, he assumed was hers, and sat. He pulled out his phone and played some stupid game idly. He waited there for what seemed like hours. Honestly it could’ve been, he had no idea what time he got there, in comparison as to what time he was supposed to get there.

Eventually a young girl sloshed out of the flat next to Harry. She stumbled towards the car. Harry cleared his throat, trying to make his presence known. She completely ignored him, and began to rummage through her large bag, looking for the key to the car. Once she located it, she struggled to get it into the car door. Harry stood up and walked over to her.

He placed his hand on her door shutting it, just as she managed to open it. She stifled a shriek of anger.

“What the fuck. I just want to go home, piss off.” She turned to look at Harry. “Whoa hey whoa. Wanna come with big guy?” She leaned in towards Harry. Harry chuckled, trying to not breath in her alcohol breath.

“I’m afraid not honey, how about we call you a cab instead, okay?” Harry said to her. The look on her face looked disappointed.

“I don’t have money to pay for a cab, and whatever, you’re not that hot anyways.” She began for the door handle again. Harry stopped, and grabbed her hand away.

“I’ll pay for you, here c’mon let’s just grab a taxi for you.” Harry lead her away from her car. He quickly flagged down a cab, and gave the man plenty of cash to get her wherever she needed to go. “Have a nice night, love” she just looked up at him with moony eyes.

“You’re so nice” she choked out, then the cab drove off. Harry laughed. He remembered the rules specifically saying _“don’t let her fall in love with you”_ which at the time had seemed crazy, but now he understood.

Now that Harry was alone again, he felt paranoia set in. Opening his phone and seeing no new messages. The last one begin from Louis. Be ready. Harry had been ready all day. Fighting the words In the back of his mind. He walked a little quicker now. Realizing that the light of day was fading fast. The last thing Harry needed right now was to be outside alone in the dark.

He entered his house in record time. Locking the door behind him. He felt like it was becoming a habit, to run into the house, immediately locking the door behind him. This time though, when he turned around, he found Niall looking at him curiously.

“What’s going on mate?” Niall said, getting up from the sofa. Harry just looked at him, back against the door, not moving.

“Oh, what? Nothing. Sorry, just long day. Excited to be home, you know.” Harry said briefly. Niall looked at him, puzzled expression on his face.

“You sure you’re alright then Harry?” Niall said once more. Harry nodded profusely, and this time backed away from the door.

“Yeah, actually, I really am fine. I think I just need some sleep, you know? I’m just going to go get some much needed sleep.” Harry said, finally feeling some ease. Niall was here, he was here, and they were both safe. He waved calmly at Niall as he walked to his room. He knew Niall didn’t miss the phone in Harry hand, but he also didn’t say anything about it.

When Harry opened his door, the room was pitch black. He shut his door soundly behind him, and began throwing off his clothes, and stumbling forward towards the bed. Out of nowhere, he felt a soft, small, pair of hands grab his shoulders. His first instinct was to scream, but it was cut off, when his lips slammed into the attackers. No, not attacker, this certainly wasn’t an attack of that sorts at least.

He had no idea who he was kissing, but he also knew nothing had ever felt so right. He melted into the lips pressed against his. He opened his mouth and let the other’s tongue slide against his, into his mouth. There was no noise but the soft sound of their lips meeting, and their shallow breaths.

As they held each other, they blindly stumbled towards the bed, Harry began to remove the others clothes. The fell onto the bed. Harry ran his hands down the chest, mouth staying on his (definitely his). He continued to run his hands down the males body, flipping so the smaller boy was on top now. He brought his hands down his back, and grabbed onto the smeller’s bum. _Louis._

“Harry” he moaned into Harry’s mouth. Harry froze, this was Louis. The demon. This was forbidden. Then Louis had slithered down by Harry’s crotch, and Harry dick was in Louis mouth, and everything else was forgotten.

Harry wriggled and writhed as Louis blew him. Though he saw nothing in the dark, what he felt was amazing. Louis’ mouth moving up and down Harrys throbbing cock. He moved to take all of Harry in. He didn’t stop, taking his hands, and rubbing small circles into Harry’s hips. Harry stifled a moan.

“gonna cum” he panted. Louis made no noise, and simply took Harry back into his mouth and worked twice as fast. Harry felt his orgasm rising in him, until suddenly it consumed him. Louis mouth around his dick, hot and wet. This was happening. He keened, and bucked his hips wildly into Louis mouth. Louis swallowed round him, moaning in response.

He sat for a moment after, trying to catch his breath, before sitting up to kiss Louis. Harry tasted himself on Louis mouth. Harry slowly moved down to return the favor, and in that instant, Louis was gone from his arms. Harry sat there, confused, eyes straining to find Louis.

                “Don’t ever try and wank without me again” came a small whisper from behind Harry. Then a soft kiss was pressed into his neck, and Louis was gone. Harry reached out, hoping he might find Louis once more, but the soft breeze coming from the window assured him otherwise.  He slowly walked over to it, still hopeful to find Louis there, but there was nothing. No sign he’d ever been there to begin with. Harry sighed and returned to his bed, and for what seemed the millionth time in a row, fell asleep incredibly confused. 


	9. Chapter Nine

 Harry awoke with a groan. His body felt like putty, soft and warm and….sticky. He had no idea what time it was, he couldn’t quite bring himself to care. The only concern in his mind right now was his imminent doom. He’d fucked a Demon. He hadn’t just interacted with a Demon, no, he’d gone above and beyond and had sex with the Demon. Leave it to Harry to always go above and beyond.

                It was bad enough he had interacted with Louis the first few times, even worse when he’d…daydreamed about him a few nights ago, but last night was really the cherry on top. Harry could easily assume he was quite fucked, literally and figuratively. There was no way out of this one. He was sure the board would find out, how could they not?

                Just then there was a small knock on Harry’s door, then Niall’s voice came through. “Harry are you up mate?” He called out. Harry shot up in bed, looking around him, making sure there was no trace of anything suspicious.

                “Yeah Niall, I just woke up” Harry replied. The door creaked openly slowly, Niall poked his head in.

                “You sleepy mate? What time did you get to sleep last night, it’s like 10am!” Niall didn’t seem to suspect anything. He didn’t ask in a way that was fishing. He was just acting like regular old Niall. Maybe he would be all set after all. “Harry why’s your window open? It’s like 9 million degrees outside!” Harry froze. The window. They never open windows, but Louis had left from the window, Harry also assumed he’d come in through the window.

                “There was, was a nice breeze last night actually.” Harry stammered. Niall just looked at him for a second, then nodded.

                “Well we’ve got to leave in a bit, so hurry up, I made you a nice bowl of cereal for whenever you’re ready….which better be soon you lazy potato!” Niall called out, as he turned to walk away. Harry huffed out a breath, and threw the covers off himself. Of course he was completely naked, after last night, so instead of shutting the window right away, like he had wanted, he went straight to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, and waited until he knew it wouldn’t be freezing.

                Once in the shower, he continued to think about what happened last night. Niall hadn’t noticed, so maybe he’d get away with it. Maybe this would work out for him after all. It was looking pretty good. Just as long as last night was busy, so the council weren’t paying attention to him, he’d be fine. Harry tried to calm his panic, but he still found himself shooting in and out of panic attacks.

                “HARRY LET’S GO!” Niall shouted from outside. Harry sighed, knowing he couldn’t sit in the shower forever. He still had a job to do, he still had lives to save, even if it was only for a short while longer, until the council found out. Harry would make everything of it that he could. Just like yesterday, that sweet man he had saved. That’s why he did this job. That’s why he was here. Not to find the love of his life, or sleep around with Demons in the meantime, he was here to save people, to make the world a better place. That’s exactly what he’d do.

                He got out of the shower, got dressed, shut his window, and exited into the kitchen. He picked up his agenda, skimming over the few names and descriptions. His day actually wasn’t that busy, he hoped that was a good thing, not a bad sign. Harry couldn’t bring himself to actually eat, even after Niall’s nagging, that breakfast is the most important meal of the day and he had put all this effort in to ‘serve it up Harry’s way’, Harry snorted, but dumped the cereal down the sink. He snagged his agenda, and left with Niall.

                It ended up being a much longer day than he had actually expected, there were a lot of emergency saves. Harry got 3 calls that day sending him elsewhere to save people unlisted, people in dire need of help. Harry ended up getting home around 8, exhausted from the stressful day he hadn’t been expecting. When he entered his flat, it was empty.

                “Niall! Niall?” Harry called out, wondering if Niall was in the shower, or sleeping in his room. It was unlikely for this hour, but sometimes he surprised him. However after checking the flat, he realized Niall was still out. He must’ve gotten just as many extras as Harry, if not more since he was more experienced. It was pretty normal for Niall to get extras; still something about the flat being empty made Harry nervous. He went into his room, locked the window shut, and then did the same for all of the others around the flat.

                Harry found himself sitting alone in front of the TV, staring blankly at some stupid drama show. It wasn’t long before he slowly felt his eyes start to droop, and his head lull to the side, and then he was asleep.

                Then Louis was there again. His mouth was all over Harry, and Harry was moaning into it, wanting more. He needed more. His day had been so stressful. Louis nodded as Harry explained this to him. He told him to be quiet and let Louis take care of him. Harry nodded and focused on his breathing as Louis went down on him again. He was immersed in the feel of Louis’ lips. They were so hot, and wet. They tightened at just the right time, and his tongue was so soft. Harry started to shudder, orgasm brimming, and then he came violently in Louis mouth, and Louis just sat there and took it. When he pulled off, he looked up at Harry, then back down at the floor. This time when he looked up at him, his eyes were glowing red.

                “You’ve done it now Harry. Look what you’ve done this time Harry.” The scene changed from the living room to a rainy street. Behind Louis were piles of dead bodies. Louis was laughing, it got louder and louder. Harry felt sick to his stomach. What had he done?

                He was woken abruptly when Niall entered the flat. Harry hear the door open quickly, and he jumped of the couch.

                “NO LEAVE!” He shouted. He was covered in sweat, his shorts sticking to his legs, sticky with what he assumed was his own cum. Niall back at him, confused, and concerned.

                “Harry? Are you alright man?” Niall took a few steps closer, but Harry backed further away. He then dropped the pillow he’d been holding in his hand. Fat lot of good that would’ve done as protection.

                “Yeah. Just had a, a nightmare. I’m gonna go shower and sleep it off I think.” Harry rushed off towards his room “Night Niall.”

                “We’ll talk in the morning Harry. Goodnight!” Niall said, heading towards his own room. Harry shut the door behind him. He thought about taking another shower, but ended up feeling far too tired to stand for that long. He ended up lying in his bed, eyes glued open, staring at the ceiling. He willed himself to fall back asleep, he was exhausted, but no matter how hard he tried, thoughts of Louis flooded his mind.

                He knew it was wrong. He knew he knew it was wrong from the nightmare he’d just had. Still Harry wanted Louis. He wanted Louis more than anyone he’d ever wanted. He longed for his mouth, his tone arms, his arse, around him. He wanted to look Louis in the eyes as he sucked him off. He wanted to know just what noises Louis made. God he wanted Louis so bad.

                Harry eventually fell into a restless sleep. He woke up every few minutes, tossing and turning, trying to forget about Louis completely. It seemed to be an impossible task, forgetting Louis. It wouldn’t be the first impossible thing Harry had done though, so he made it his mission for it to become possible.

                He fell into a simple routine for the next few days. He would wake up, shower, not think about Louis, go eat breakfast, read his agenda, not think about Louis, go out and save people’s lives, while not thinking about Louis. After he was done saving his lives for the day, he’d stay out a little extra, because at home there was nothing to do, other than think about Louis, so instead he’d walk around shops, helping people in need. He’d get dinner by himself, and he would never imagine what it’d be like to do all of it with Louis, because Louis was a Demon, and it could never happen. It was just the law, and Harry wasn’t about to break the law. But Harry didn’t need to, because he was done thinking about Louis.

                By the time the 5th day of his ‘routine’ rolled in, Harry was in an awful mood. He hadn’t slept in days, he was on edge, he was mentally worn from not thinking about Louis, and above all, he was incredibly horny. After 5 nights of sex dreams, Harry was in desperate need of a good wank at the very least. Harry was lying to himself of course, he knew what he really needed . Harry needed Louis. He needed everything that was sex with Louis, and he knew his hand would be no compensation.

                Harry set out that morning with his agenda in hand, however he also had an agenda of his own.  He took his time saving the lives in need. He stopped for lunch, and stopped another suicide in the process. Harry ate his lunch quickly, pondering his life. Anyone else would think his day had been extraordinary. He had saved multiple people’s lives, some he wasn’t even supposed to, but he’d still done it. He’d helped an old woman cross the road, he’d helped a little girl find her puppy, he’d bought a little boy another ice cream after the first one fell on the ground, and he was still going.

                See the thing with today was that Harry really needed to go above and beyond, because of two simple reasons. One, this was quite possible his last day of saving lives, and making people’s lives better as a whole. Two, if this was not his last day of being an Angel, then Harry would hate himself more tomorrow than ever before, and the only thing that will help him through is the memory of today, because after Harry saved this last life he was breaking the number one rule. Again.

                It wasn’t long before Harry found himself walking to the opposite side of town. Usually he’d head back home after a long day of good deeds and heroic behavior. He certainly could use the extra rest and relaxation. However where he was going was, hopefully, going to help him much more in the long run. He walked a few more blocks until the street lights started to dim around him, and the alleyways got a lot longer, and darker. It was then that Harry found himself in the Demon slums again, headed towards the only landmark he really knew in the district.

                There weren’t many people out in the streets, because it was a weeknight, but the ones that were, all stopped and looked when Harry walked by. He had made sure to dress appropriately that morning, dark clothing, hoody, generally sketchy clothing, but it hadn’t worked as well as he hoped. There was still the fact that Harry was an Angel, and these were Demons, and he knew they could feel it, just as he could feel them.

                He hurried along, until he was standing numbly in front of the same stupid door as before. Harry waited a moment before knocking. He had to laugh at himself, at the different circumstances were between the two visits. He knocked on the door, quick and loud. He waited a second, expecting to have to knock multiple times like before. Seconds later the door flung open, and a hand was on his shirt, pulling him in, and shoving him against a wall.

                Louis wasted no time, he flicked off the one light that was on, and then he was against Harry. He slammed his mouth onto Harry’s, prying his lips open. Harry moaned into the heated kiss. He needed Louis. It was like he was starving, like he hadn’t eaten in a week, and Louis was a juicy steak. He wanted more. He wanted his hands all over Louis’ body, and Louis’ all over his.

                Suddenly, the clothes they were each wearing were far too much. Harry ripped his shirt off, before doing the same to Louis’. Louis’ hands ran along Harry’s long torso, moving up and down, pressing into him, kneading the skin softly in time with their mouths. And then Louis moved his hands down to unzip Harry’s pants. He slid  them down, one hand still on Harry’s chest. There was a moment of nothing but Harry standing there, breathing raggedly, as he waited for Louis.

                When Louis returned to him, he made it clear he was also wearing no pants. He grabbed Harry’s shoulders, pulling him backwards towards something. Harry felt himself falling blindly, onto a sofa he hoped was there. Suddenly he was on top of Louis, grinding down fervently, needing more contact than he was getting. He sat up on Louis, rolling his hips, making Louis moan.

                The noise was almost enough to send Harry over the edge. Before Louis could do anything else, Harry reached down to grab Louis cock. He started jerking it quickly, twisting and pressing at the top. Harry focused solely on the soft breathy noises coming from Louis mouth. He wanted to slam his mouth into Louis, but the thought of not hearing Louis tiny moans was almost painful. It wasn’t long before Harry was bringing Louis to the edge, and then Louis seemed to tense.

                “H-Harry” he all but whispered. Harry pulled him through his orgasm, before bringing  his hand to his mouth, and licking off the cum. Not that it mattered, Louis couldn’t see him anyways. Something about doing it all blindly, turned Harry on even more. He didn’t have to search for anything though, he seemed to just know where things were on Louis body. He brought his mouth down to Louis’, sucking on his lower lip as he frotted against Louis. He gave himself a few small thrusts, feeling his dick slide against Louis sticky skin, before he came. Louis licked into his mouth as he shuddered out an orgasm, making it that much more powerful.

                Then he found his arms collapsing. He was laying chest to chest with Louis. Louis brought his arms around Harry, pressing them impossibly close together. The kissed softly, slowly, enjoying each other for what it was. There were no expectations, just exploration. It was so incredibly wrong, but it was so incredibly good. That’s how they stayed for quite some time, laying together in a sticky mess, exploring each other’s bodies, not saying a word, just listening to each other’s breathing, and occasional gasp, as the other touched a sensitive spot.

                Harry felt like every part of his skin that Louis touched was on fire. All Harry could think though, was how normal that must be, since it’s the touch of a Demon. He quietly wondered to himself whether his touch felt cold to Louis, or whether he was just imagining it, whether it was just the excitement and passion of it all. Passion. Harry thought. Passion was a big word to use when thinking about the second night of a one night stand, which happened to be with the one forbidden person on the planet.

                Still, Harry stayed. He stayed until he felt his eyelids become heavy, and start to fall. Louis arms stayed wrapped around him. Harry felt that if this was to be his moment of damnation, he might as well fully enjoy it. He fell into the most peaceful sleep he’d gotten in days.

                When he woke up a few hours later, the sun was just starting to peek up. Shit. Harry slowly got off of the sofa, sure not to wake Louis in the process. He grabbed his clothes, threw them on, and snuck out of the house. He got out onto the street, and pulled out his phone. It was 4:16 in the morning. Harry was so screwed. The last time he hadn’t returned home Niall had stayed up all night waiting for him. He’d called Nick, and the few other people who regularly saw Harry. Shit.

                Harry got home as quickly as he could without running and drawing attention to himself. He entered the flat slowly, and when he saw there were no lights on, his heart jumped. It seems today really was his lucky day. Niall was fast asleep in his room, no idea where Harry had been, or that he was just getting home. Harry was off the hook.

                He walked over to the kitchen, turned the stove light on, then placed his keys on the counter.

                “Well. Look who it is” Harry jumped as Niall’s voice came from behind him.

                “Niall! I woke up early! Just getting some breakfast!” Harry tried to lie. He could never lie to Niall. Niall always saw right through him. Harry thought that might be another one of his ‘super powers’

                “Harry I’ve yet to go to sleep, don’t try and feed me that bullshit.” Niall said angrily. “Plus that’s what you left the house in yesterday. Where the fuck have you been?” He demanded.

                “Niall I’m a grown fucking adult, I don’t need to tell you where I’ve been, or where I’m going, or anything of the sorts!” Harry shouted back.

                “Lower your voice, it’s 4 am, people are actually fucking sleeping, unlike me.” Niall growled “and no you don’t, but you could at least have the courtesy to text me to tell me you’re going to be getting in late. That’s all I want. I just want to know you’re not lying face down in some Demon gutter again.” Niall said, rubbing his hands over his face.

                Harry just looked at him a moment. His anger instantly turned into guilt. “You’re right. I’m sorry Niall. I should’ve texted you. I’m sorry I didn’t let you know, and I’m sorry I yelled at you just now.”

                “It’s fine Harry.” Niall said softly. They stood there a minute. Harry’s heart was pounding. He knew what was coming next. He knew the moment Niall had first spoken. The moment Niall made it clear to him he hadn’t fallen asleep. Niall had probably been awake for everything the other night to. Niall sighed.

                “Harry….I think we need to have a talk”

                Shit. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Harry could his feel his heart pounding. He’s going to explode. Or have a heart attack. Is that even possible for an Angel? If it was, that’s what’s about to happen to Harry, as he slowly follows behind Niall to sit in their small living room. Niall sat in an armchair beside the sofa. He looked up at Harry, waiting for him to sit. Harry huffed out a breath and slowly sank down onto the sofa.

                “Harry, what’s being going on lately?” Niall said softly. He looked Harry right in the eyes as he spoke.

                “Nothing has been going on Niall” Harry said casually, hoping he’d still be able to make it out of this conversation an actual Angel. There was no way for Niall to find out about Louis, and not incriminate Harry.

                “Harry we both know that’s absolute bullshit!” Niall’s voice started getting louder. “You haven’t been acting like yourself at all, you’ve been getting up late, and missing agendas, and leaving in the middle of the night. You’ve been acting incredibly distant, you won’t tell me anything, and act like I’m a Demon if I try and offer my help with something. Harry you won’t talk to me anymore, look at you Harry, you won’t even look me in the eyes now. So clearly it’s not nothing. Something is going on Harry, and I want to know what it is.” He took a breath “Now.” He added firmly.

                Harry looked up to Niall, meeting his blue eyes with panic. He had no idea what to tell Niall. He couldn’t tell him the truth. Niall never believes his lies. He obviously wasn’t going to accept another denial. Harry was trapped in a corner, and he knew it. What was even worse was that Niall knew it. Niall could read it all over his face, that Harry was hiding something. That’s why they were sitting here, having his heated conversation.

                “Harry!” Niall cut into Harry’s thoughts yet again. “For goodness sakes Harry look at yourself! You look like you’ve committed a felony. You look like you’re about to bolt. Don’t even think about that mate, I’ll catch you and we both know it. But you’re going to try and tell me nothing is going on, yet again?” Niall was getting more and more frustrated with Harry, Harry knew it.

                “I don’t have to tell you anything Niall. You’re not on the council, you’re not my elder, you’re my friend! You can’t force me to tell you anything! I’m an adult and  I can do what I want with my life. You don’t get to interrogate me for information you think you need. That’s not fair.”

                “FAIR!” Niall screamed, he continued in a softer voice though, becoming aware again, that it was 4 in the morning. “Harry it doesn’t have to be fair. What isn’t fair is that you’re sneaking around, keeping me up all night, worried sick, You don’t tell me where you’re going, or when you’ll be back, and I know I’m none of those things Harry, but the thing is, I care about you. I worry about you. You’re my best mate, and should anything happen to you, if Demons tried to beat the shit out of you again, or something like that, and you get killed, and it’s because I wasn’t there, because I was just sitting home thinking, OH! Harry’s just out on the town again, he’ll be home sometime!” Niall paused, catching his breath. He looked at Harry with such a pure sincerity, Harry’s chest hurt. “Harry, I’m worried about you. I feel like you’re shutting me out. I don’t know what I’d do without you, and I feel helpless right now. You’re completely shutting me out.”

                Harry took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking to Niall. “That….That was never my intent Niall. I’ve just been a little..” He paused, trying desperately to think of something to cover himself “I guess I’ve been a little depressed lately.” It wasn’t completely a lie. Up until recently, Harry had been pretty depressed, and lonely. He felt like he needed someone, and that’s how he’d met Nick, but now there was Louis, and Harry was hoping his life was going to become a lot less lonely soon.

                “I’ve just been going for walks when I wake up in the middle of the night, because I can never sleep. I guess the night kind of just calms me, but then of course I wake up tired the next morning…you know, the trade off.” Harry internally commended himself for the convincing story. “but Niall I’m wasn’t keeping it from you because I wanted to leave you out, I just thought I could handle it on my own is all. I felt like it wasn’t something that you needed to be dragged into.”

                “But that’s what friends are for Harry! That’s listed in my job description as ‘best mate’ you’re supposed to let me help you out of the gutter! I’m always gonna be here to talk to.” Niall said. Harry nodded his head.

                “I know Niall, I just wasn’t thinking strait I guess. I know you’re always here for me. Thanks Niall.” Harry said softly. Niall stood up and walked over to him, Harry moved to meet him. Niall pulled him into a strong hug.

                “I’ll always be here for you. No matter what’s going on. You can tell me anything, and I’ll be there for you.” Niall said to Harry as he embraced him. It was then Harry knew Niall didn’t really buy it. He knew Harry wasn’t really depressed, but for some reason, Niall chose not to press the issue further.

                “Thank you Niall” Harry whispered. Niall eventually let him go and took a step back.

                “We’ve got to get up in like 2 hours mate, I think we better head to bed. You especially.” Niall ruffled his hair, and nudged him in the direction of his room. “Goodnight Harry.” He said, as he stalked off into his own room.

                “Night Niall.”

                When Harry woke up later that morning, having not really slept at all, he was incredibly groggy. He felt like he was hung over from sleep deprivation. Still there was shit that had to be done, and Harry knew it. He figured if he was going to be sleeping around with a Demon, he should step up his game as an Angel. It was probably best that Niall see a positive change in Harry too. It was going to be a struggle, but Harry wasn’t about to stop seeing Louis, so he’d put in the effort.

                He got ready quickly and met Niall in the kitchen. He made himself breakfast, and ate quickly as he scanned the agenda. It was incredibly long. Harry had a moment of panic, wondering if the council was picking up of his law breaking, and this was his to be his atonement. He shook the thought from his head though, because it was silly. He knew if the council had found out, or caught wind at all, he’d be sitting in front of them right now. They didn’t mess about when it came to the supernatural law.

                “You alright mate? You look a little tired” Niall said the last part jokingly, taking a swig of coffee. Harry clutched his own coffee close to him, knowing it would be his lifeline for the day. “How’s the agenda look?”

                “Long. It’s really long. Miranda, Samantha, Emily, Jack, and Roger are all going to get jobs today. Crystal is going to not kill or be killed, and instead take a cab home from the pub. Rachel, Jon, Henry and Lucas are all going to live today, and lastly, Peter will stop the bus just in time, saving the lives of 24, make that 25 since I’ll be on the bus, people.” Harry wasn’t quite sure how he was going to do all of it. It was surely going to be a test of his strength and stamina. He suddenly found himself wishing he’d actually slept last night.

                “Shit man, that’s a lot.” Niall said, looking down at his own agenda. “All I got was 2 lives. Katie and Calum are gonna be crossing the road for school. Guess I better get moving then. Don’t want Katie and Calum losing their lives because of me. I always get nervous when it’s kids. They’re so young. Got so much to live for, you know?” Niall said, moving around the flat, grabbing his things.  Harry nodded in agreement.

                 He always panicked when children showed up on his list. When Harry was younger, still living his actual life, he remembers going to the lake this one time. They were all swimming and having a good time. Harry had been playing with a young girl, around his age, maybe a few years younger. They were just kids, having a good time. Harry suggested they try and find the rumored waterfall, and so they did. Eventually they found it, and Harry jumped in right away. He insisted the little girl follow him in, but she seemed reluctant. Harry couldn’t understand why. She told him she was just afraid there were fish in the water. Harry laughed, and promised there were none, so she smiled and started running for the water. As she ran, she ended up tripping along the way. It all happened incredibly fast after that, she was falling into the water, smashing into the rocks, landing all the wrong way. Harry panicked and swam over to where she was piled up on top of a rock. He nudged her gently, rolling her over to look at her face. There was a small line of blood that ran from her forehead.

                Harry’s memories were supposed to fade more and more as he spent more time as an Angel, but he couldn’t think of any amount of time that would make that memory fade. After he had seen the blood he remembered running as fast as he could to get his mom, the life guard, anyone he could find. He pulled them over to the girl, panicking. He knew she was dead already, but of how he hoped.

                That was the first dead body Harry had ever seen. He hoped it’d be his last, but you can’t always get what you want apparently. Oddly enough the next dead body Harry saw was his own, but that was neither here nor there. Since becoming an Angel what he feared more than anything was letting a child die, seeing another small lifeless body. He shuddered and looked back down at his agenda, finally breaking from his thoughts and memories.

                “You about to head out Harry?” Niall said from the door “just looking out for ya mate!” he called shutting the door, not waiting for the answer. Harry sighed to himself; he was too tired for a packed day like this. Still he managed to get up from the table, clean the dishes, and leave the flat in good time, so who says he can’t save a couple lives and make a few people’s days. The joys of being an Angel.

                He caught up with one of the job hopefuls first, sending them in the direction of a place that was hiring down the street. Of course they didn’t realize it was to get the job, thought it was just a friendly suggestion. Harry can’t imagine how confusing it must be for a human to encounter an Angel. The things they did were always sporadic, they never really made much sense. Still it all seemed to work out in the end, guess that was the ‘magical’ part of it.

                Harry was working his way through his agenda. Though it was incredibly long, they were all close together in time, so Harry figured he’d be done around lunch time. By then he’d be absolutely exhausted from saving so many lives, and brightening so many peoples days, but at least he’d be done. He was already thinking about what he was going to get for lunch as he stopped a girl from getting hit by an out of control motorcycle.

                Harry was climbing onto the bus, his last save of the day. It was a good thing, because he was exhausted. Still, this was 25 people’s lives he was about to save, it was rather important. He sat in the seat right behind the driver. He waited patiently, watching the driver go through yellow light after yellow light. Jesus, this guy was far too old to be driving a bus full of people. Harry turned for a moment, looking at the people behind him. There were a bunch of uni students, some older people, businessmen, mothers, children, and a small crying baby. Harry smiled to himself, knowing they’d all go home safely thank to him. He turned back around, feeling in his bones that now was the time. He stood up and  went right beside the man.

                “SIR! Stop!” was all he had to say, for the man to slam his foot on the breaks.

                “What they hell do you think you’re doing boy?! You could’ve gotten us all killed right then! Don’t even scare the driver like that. I’m afraid you’ll have to get off this bus right now.” The driver said, reaching for his radio receiver.

                “Yes sir, I’m sorry about that.” Harry said, turning away from the driver, trying to hide his smile as he exited the bus. Some people were so naïve, but so was he, so he can’t blame them. He slowly walked to his favorite café, in need of a good coffee and sandwich. When he got there, he entered and was greeted by familiar smiling faces.

                “Harry! Where have you been lad!” the man behind the counter said, already moving to make Harry’s sandwich. “You want the usual yeah?” Harry smiled and nodded.

                “Sorry Gus, been really busy lately, should be slowing down now though. Hopefully I’ll be in more often!” Harry pulled out his wallet and tossed him some cash, including a nice tip. The man laughed and thanked him.

                “I’ll bring it over to you when it’s ready deary” Madge said, working on his coffee.

                “Thanks love” Harry said, walking towards his usual spot. However when he reached it, he found it occupied by another body.

                “Harry Styles. Fancy seeing you here.” Said a sly voice. Harry’s stomach jumped as his face broke into a full grin. Harry quickly sat down opposite him.

                “Nick! How’ve you been? Reckon I haven’t heard from you since…” Harry paused, thinking back to the night he had gotten drunk with Nick, denied him, then got beat up by the Demons.

                “Hey, yeah I heard about… about what happened afterwards. I’m really sorry mate. And I’m really sorry I never called you to like make sure you were alright or anything, Niall just, Niall told me you were alright and then I was going to, I was, but things got crazy and damn have my agendas been long lately and I met this guy and…” He stopped.

                “Don’t worry about it Nick! I am fine, and it’s fine!  But please, tell me about this guy you’ve met!” Harry said enthusiastically. Nick instantly dove into story, telling Harry about how they met and how they get along so great, and how it’s only been a week or so, but Nick really likes him. Madge soon brought over his food and Harry just sat there enjoying Nicks company, and a hot cup of coffee. He eventually lost track of the time and it was well into the afternoon when he finally pulled out his phone to a text from Niall.

                “Aaah shit, Nick it’s been absolutely lovely chatting with you, but I promised Niall we’d get Chinese food and watch movies tonight, because we’ve both been really busy and all that, so I’ve got to run.” Harry said, standing up.

                “Go on then Harry, don’t want to keep your date waiting any longer!” Nick said, smiling.

                “It really was great hearing from you again Nick, we should do this again, sometime soon. Just text me yeah?” Harry gave Nick a pat on the back and headed towards the door.

                “Absolutely Harry, have a nice night love, bye!” Nick called after him as he left the café.  Harry started walking towards his flat, however he didn’t make it very far before a small car pulled up beside him.

                What happened after that was incredibly fast. There was a hand around his waist and a blindfold around his eyes. A piece of Ducktape was lightly pressed onto his mouth. His hands were cuffed and he was pushed backwards. He panicked a moment, preparing to land on the hard ground, but he was instead met by the cushion of a car seat. The door was then slammed behind him, and it sounded like the driver climbed in. The car hummed as confirmation back to life and started moving.

                Harry tried to shout, but the only sound that came out were muffled noises of distress. He was going to die. For what felt like the hundredth time in the past month Harry knew he was going to die. He struggled In the back seat, thrashing around, trying to break free, or loosen the cuffs or remove anything to get an advantage over his kidnapper.

                “Easy love, this car isn’t exactly mine, so it’d be a shame if you wrecked the upholstery.” Harry instantly still. “Thank you” said the silky smooth voice. It was Louis. Harry was not going to die. Or maybe he was, but either way it was Louis. It was silent for a time before Louis spoke again.

                “I’m going to ask you to not speak to Nick anymore Harry. No meet-ups. No calls. No texts. I mean it Harry. I don’t like competition so I won’t spare him if you do. Do you understand Harry? Talk to Nick again, and I’ll kill him.”

                Harry nodded, knowing it was pointless since Louis couldn’t see, but hoping Louis knew he got the point anyways. He spent the rest of the ride in silence, not moving, not causing any trouble, just waiting for the moment the car stopped and he was released. It didn’t take long, 5 minutes at most before the car came to a stop, and he heard Louis get out of the driver’s seat. He opened the back door and crawled in next to Harry, who he pushed into an upright sitting position. He gently removed the tape from Harry’s mouth, and slowly removed Harry’s blindfold, allowing him to take in the scene.

                There was little light in the car, they seemed to be parked in an alley way, no doubt in the Demon slums. Alleyways in the main town were nothing like this. There was but one light, and it was coming from the street ahead. It was just enough so that Harry could see the outline of the car, and of Louis, but that was it. 

                “Silly me.” Louis whispered next to Harry “I almost forgot” he pulled out a small rectangle, and pressed a button, locking all of the doors to the car. “Don’t try and run on me Harry” he said deviously. Harry smiled darkly.

                “I would never” he said in a low husky voice. The next thing he knew Louis mouth was on him, devouring as much of Harry as he could. Harry let Louis wrench his mouth open and thrust his tongue in. Harry moaned as Louis climbed on top of him, immediately grinding down. “Louis” Harry said breathlessly, as Louis removed his mouth from Harry’s. He hungrily kissed down Harry’s neck, stopping and sucking on the skin every few inches.

                Harry was already delirious with desire, bucking up to grind into Louis and he kissed his body.

                “Now, now Harry, we mustn’t get too carried away yet.” Louis said, moving his hands to steady Harry’s hips. His voice was incredibly dark and demanding, Harry almost couldn’t handle it. The first times they’d done this there was little noise. Just breathy moans and little gasps. Hearing Louis speak to him, tell him what to do, it was too hot for Harry. He wanted more.

                “Louis please.” Harry moaned. “Do something. Anything!” Harry begged and Louis lifted himself to hover above Harry’s crotch, removing all contact. Louis continued to mark Harry’s neck, tangling his hands in Harrys curls. He tugged on them, Harry gasped. “Please.”

                Louis sat back a moment, looking through the dark to try and see Harry. All he could make out was his outline, and his heaving chest. He reached forward, grabbing his shirt and tearing it down the middle. He leaning forward and made his way down Harry’s chest. Harry was helpless to do anything but sit there, hands cuffed behind his back, Louis hovering above him, pressing kisses and lovebites onto his chest. It didn’t matter how much he begged, he knew that would just fuel Louis even more.

                His breathes were coming out in pants, as Louis slowly made his way down Harry’s long torso, until Louis was position on the ground in front of Harry, mouth now hovering over Harry’s crotch. He brought his hands up to hold Harry’s hips down, and as he did so, brought his mouth down too.

                “Oh god Louis please!” Harry moaned as Louis sucked the front of Harry’s bulging pants. “please, please, please Louis oh my god.” Louis’ mouth was soaking through the trousers, pressing into Harry. Harry tried to buck, but Louis hands kept him firmly in place.

                “Don’t.” Was all Louis said, so Harry tried his hardest not too. Louis spent a few more minutes teasing Harry before removing his mouth once more.

                “Louis I need to touch you.” Harry begged, straining against the cuffs. Louis was clearer in his view now, his eyes having adjusted to the dark more. Louis’s pupils were blown huge, partly from the dark, and the arousal. He fumbled around in his back pocket for something, and he pulled it out hands shaking, he reached his arms around Harry, and undid the cuffs.

                Harry wasted no time, bringing his hands around to grab Louis ass. He pulled Louis down to grind into him. His brought his mouth to Louis’ again, only this time, he was the one ravaging the other. He desperately slid his tongue against Louis, as their bodies pressed impossibly close. Harry held Louis tight and flipped him to lie across the backseat, Harry on top of him. He needed Louis more than anything, but it took only a matter of seconds before he found himself being thrown back.

                “I don’t think so Harry.” Louis chuckled, his face incredibly close to Harry’s. Harry could see the glint of mischief in his eyes and he brought his mouth the Harry’s once more. He didn’t stay long though, instead his snaked his way back down to Harry’s trousers, and slowly unbuttoned them. He then pulled them down Harry’s legs, taking his boxers down with them. “Do you want me to blow you Harry?” Louis said deviously.

                “Y-Yes” Harry said breathlessly. He was half expecting Louis to go down on him then, but he didn’t. Instead Louis began to remove his own trousers, throwing them to the floor.

                “Then I’d ask you return the favor.” The next thing Harry knew Louis had flipped around, and Harry’s mouth was around his cock. Louis moaned a moment, feeling Harry’s hot, wet, tongue against his hard member, before going down on Harry. Harry moaned around Louis, sending the vibrations into his long shaft, Louis brought his mouth further down Harry, and quickened his pace.

                Harry tried to focus on Louis, running his mouth up and down the length of his cock, but the own sensations he was feeling from his own was quite distracting. Every now and then he would buck up into Louis’ mouth, making him gag, which only turned Harry on more. He could feel his orgasm brimming, and Louis took him down further and further, until he hit the back of Louis’ throat. Louis held him there, hollowing out his cheeks around the younger lad. Harry could hold it back anymore, he pulled off Louis to shout a warning.

                “Louis I’m gonna-” and then his hips were bucking wildly, and he was spilling down the back of Louis throat. Louis let him fuck his mouth, and swallowed what was pumped into him. He waited for Harry to come down from his high. “Fuck” Harry panted, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep, wrapped up in Louis arms. However there was a slightly more pressing issue in front of him.

                He took Louis back in his mouth, pushing himself further up Louis’ to take in as much as he could. He quickly raised his head, up and down, hollowing his cheek to create more friction on Louis cock. He pulled off, licking against his throbbing head, tonguing the slit. Louis breaths were coming out is short little gasps now, as he pushed back into Harry.

                “More, Harry, I need more” he desperately panted. Harry was all too happy to oblige, taking Louis in full, and deep throating him. Harry reached up to fondle Louis balls, and with a sharp cry as warning Louis came in Harry’s mouth.

                “Fuck! Harry! Oh god.” Louis shouted his way through his orgasm, arms quaking above him. Harry waited until Louis had come all the way down before pulling off. He sat up, and pulled Louis into his arms, holding him tightly, saying nothing, just listening to their breathing.

                They stayed like that for a while, occasionally one moving in to kiss the other, until Louis pushed himself off Harry’s lap, and moved to pull his trousers back on. Harry did the same thing, wincing as he felt the wetness of the crotch against him. He resituated himself and then looked at Louis, who wore a devilish smile, one that made Harry’s stomach flutter.

                “Out.” Was all he said. He clicked the button in his hand and the doors unlocked. Harry just looked at him.

                “Out?” Harry said back to him, confused.

                “Out.” Louis growled. Harry did as he asked and shuffled out of the car. He watched Louis climbing into the front seat, turn the car on, and drive away, leaving Harry standing alone in the alleyway.

                “I can’t bloodly believe you, you twat!” Harry shouted. He knew Louis couldn’t hear him, and it didn’t matter, because Harry was smiling anyways. He started back towards his house, pants uncomfortably wet, shirt ripped wide open, body covered in lovebites. He had no idea what he was going to tell Niall upon his entering of the flat, but he supposed that was something he’d think of when the time came. As of right now, Harry was floating on cloud nine.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Harry’s life continued on like this for weeks to come, being abducted before, after, during, his work. Sometimes he’d end up at Louis house, pressed up against a wall, panting for more. Other times Louis would throw him in his car and drive him to remote and sketchy locations. Harry would return home in minimal clothing, usually covered in lovebites, and at ridiculous hours. Niall stopped questioning after the first time. Even then, he simply cocked his head to one side and said “where ya been mate?”

                Harry was finally feeling incredibly content with his life. He was saving lives, doing what he loves, and had someone to occupy him in his free time. Not that Louis was really a sure thing. Harry knew that Louis could stop showing up at any time, that Louis could simply grow bored of Harry and stop kidnapping him. However the worst thing about his thing with Louis was that for Harry, that wasn’t even the worst case scenario. With a simple word or two, Louis could set Liam and Zayn off on Harry. Then he’d be dead.

                But for now Harry was alive, and well, and thriving. He couldn’t remember a time in his life when he was happier. Not even in his real life. When he had been living, he’d never really been in any relationships. He’d fooled around with a few people here and there, enough to figure out who he was and what he liked, but never anything serious. Not that what he had with Louis was serious. It was just the most serious, and steady thing Harry had ever had; which of course was terrifying, seeing that this ‘thing’ was breaking the one and only law set by the elders.

                Harry had decided to stop worrying about that side of the situation after the second week of hooking up with Louis, and not being caught. There was no way the board didn’t already know, and for some reason they were letting Harry continue on. Harry decided that was good enough for him. He’d already committed the crime, might as well keep going until he lost it all. As far as he was concerned, Louis was worth it.

                Harry’s phone buzzed softly in his pocket, bringing him back from his thoughts. He pulled it out, looked at the blinking screen, telling him of a new message from ‘Nick’, before shoving it back in his pocket. He knew he was acting incredibly paranoid, but he didn’t want to put Nick in any danger, so he figured not talking with him at all was the best solution. He felt bad ignoring Nick, if he was being quite honest, but he knew he’d feel even worse if Nick got killed on his account. Harry shuddered at the thought. Technically, he’d already been the cause of one death, he didn’t need more on his conscience.

                When he returned to the flat, after completing his agenda, Niall was already home. He looked up casually from the match he was currently watching to look at Harry. His face broke out into a small smile.

                “Harry! I’m glad you’re back early today!” Niall exclaimed. Harry thought about what Niall said, because it was true, Harry hadn’t been home in the afternoon for quite a long time. He himself was actually quite shocked. Louis hadn’t picked him up today, or kidnapped him for a short time, or made any attempt to see him at all.

                It didn’t really bother Harry, because like himself, Louis did have actual duties to uphold, and even though Harry didn’t approve of them, it was still Louis job. Sometimes he wondered what exactly was on Louis agenda in the morning, or what he did before he stole Harry away. Harry wondered if he’s ever had to clean up a mess Louis made. How many people’s days had he ruined? How many people had he killed? Harry shuddered, and focused his attention back to Niall.

                “So I was actually planning on going out tonight, hitting a club or something with some people, you should come!” Niall said enthusiastically.

                “Who’s going?” Harry asked quickly, knowing if Nick was going, there was no way he could join in, even though he really did want to go. He hadn’t been out since the last time. Not that that had ended exactly well, it was still fun. Harry life was so consumed with Louis now, he never hung out with Niall.

                “Uh actually I’m not sure you know any of them, they’re the newest batch of Angels! It’ll be you, me, Ashton, Luke, Michael….and uh…Calum.” Niall hesitated before saying the last name. The name seemed to ring a bell with Harry. It only took him a moment to realize why Niall was reluctant to say Calum’s name.

                “Calum? The same Calum you were supposed to save a few weeks ago?” Harry asked carefully. He knew if his hunch was right, it wouldn’t really be the easiest thing for Niall to admit to, let alone talk about.

                “Yeah” Niall said softly, looking down.

                “Niall! What happened? You were on time and everything, why…. I don’t understand?” Harry remembers that day like it was yesterday. Katie and Calum, were crossing the road. It was almost like a tongue twister. That’s all Niall had for the day, he didn’t understand how Niall could have missed one.

                “Well, it was a lot trickier than it sounds, okay? First know that I tried, I tried my fucking hardest, but it was complicated. There was no way I could’ve saved both of them, because their times were like seconds apart, because she was already crossing the road, and the car was coming, and then Calum saw the car headed for the girl and he just booked it towards her and he like, grabbed her and sort of shoved her away, and her arm is broken, but she’s alive, but no thanks to me, and he’s, well, he’s the newest Angel.” Niall cringed as he said the last part. “The council decided not to punish me, I mean, I have to teach the newbies all the ropes and stuff and guide them along, but I’m not losing my wings or anything, so I guess that’s good.” Niall tried to sound optimistic, but Harry knew better.

                “Niall it’s not your fault. Like you said, there was no way you could’ve saved them both, not if the time they gave you for the girl was already too late. It’s almost like they set you up to fail. Maybe it was a test or something.” Harry tried to comfort Niall, but he knew he was no help.

                “Nah, if I had been waiting there, or early, you know for once, I could’ve stopped her, then he wouldn’t have run after her, I just, it’s my fault. Calum is dead, or undead whatever now, and it’s my fault. Like Harry weren’t you angry with your Angel after he failed you?” Niall looked away from Harry.

                “Niall, okay one, I never actually met him, so I don’t know anything about the guy, but no I don’t hate him, we all make mistakes, even us Angels, and it worked out for me, didn’t it? It’s fine, Calum already seems to not mind you, since we’re all hanging out tonight, so why don’t you relax and just let time to the rest. I think you’ve done plenty of good deeds in your life, a mistake here and there isn’t going to kill anyone….” It was too late to take back what he said, when he actually realized what he had said, Niall scoffed.

                “Well it did get someone killed. Someone died and it’s my fault. Like he might be alright with being an Angel and everything now, like yeah he gets a chance to sort of live a life for a while, but I doubt his family is okay with it, I doubt the truck driver who killed him is okay with it, cause he’s a murderer now, and yeah it’s his fault, because he wasn’t paying attention, but he had just spilled hot coffee on his pants and he’s not a bad guy, we know this, but god Harry, I fucked up, and I ruined multiple people’s lives. I just don’t see myself forgiving myself for a while, you know? It’s practically the worst thing an Angel could do.” Niall finished.

                Harry didn’t miss what Niall said, though he wasn’t sure whether Niall meant to say it like that or not, but it was said. Practically the worst thing an Angel could do, let their save-ies die. The worst thing an Angel could do was break the one law they had. The one Harry had broken at least a dozen times now. No Demons. Oh well….

                Just as Harry was about to say something else to Niall about not beating himself up over it, there was a knock at the door and multiple voices coming from the other side. Niall perked up.

                “That’ll be the guys then! They live up a floor, so we’re actually neighbors, you know, just so they’re close and I can monitor them and all that shit.” Niall said moving towards the door.

                “Niall. You’re an amazing person, don’t get too down on yourself, okay?” Harry said softly, before Niall opened the door.

                “Thanks Harry” He whispered, and quickly opened the door. “Lads!” He shouted, grabbing the first one that walked in. He stopped to hug Niall, and as each one of them filed in, they did the same. The last one seemed to linger a little longer than the others, and Harry thought he heard whispering, but before he could tune into what they were saying, they let go.

                “So! You must be Harry!” one of the unidentified boys said. He was about the same height as Harry, they all were, but with messy, bronze hair, and a stupid looking smile. “I’m Ashton! I’ve heard loads, mate!” He reached out to shake Harry hand, then apparently decided against it and just went for the hug, which Harry accepted, laughing as Ashton nuzzled his nose into Harry’s shoulder. He already liked him.

                “Well I’m Michael.” One of the other boys said, pushing Ashton off him, going in for a quick, one armed hug. He smelled like weed and alcohol already.

                “I’m Luke, and yes, I am the youngest.” He seemed to say with an annoyed tone, like it was something he got a lot. “Sorry, just thought I’d clear it up before everyone started asking.” He clarified after seeing the look on Harry’s face.

                The last one was waiting, looking at Harry, unsure of what to do.

                “You must be Calum!” Harry said, moving towards him, pulling him into his side.

                “Yeah, you can call me Cal though. Sorry I’m a little new to this whole thing.” He said sheepishly, Harry didn’t miss Niall cringe behind them.

                “Well Cal, Luke, Michael, and Ashton, this has been cute, but let’s go get drunk yeah?” Harry shouted, heading towards the door. He grabbed his jacket off the hook, checking for his phone and keys before walking out. The other boys followed closely in toe, laughing and joking behind him. He knew he was going to like these boys.

                By the time they got to the club they were all hyperactive from their walk, which they had spent riling each other up with jokes and bets for the night, and talk of how many girls they thought they could each pull, and what drink they would order. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited for the night that was ahead of him. As they stood in line, waiting to pass the bouncer, a group of people walked up to the door, sparking the bouncers attention. He put a hand up to stop them, pointing to the back of the line. Harry couldn’t really make out what happened after that, there was some movement, some words shouted, and eventually, the bouncer shuffled aside, and let the group through.

                Harry tried to think about it too hard, it was probably some celebrity who thought they were all that, and didn’t have to wait in line, something stupid like that. Still, something about the interaction made Harry feel uneasy. He moved closer to the other boys, as they laughed and shouted more, only welcoming his returned presence. As they reached the door, Harry felt more and more uneasy, noticing how the bouncer seemed to be slightly hunched over, and clutching his side. Still he didn’t leave his position, he didn’t say he was hurt, he remained still, hunched, and moving the queue line every few minutes. They were next to get in.

                “Sir, are you alright?” Harry said softly, when the other boys got distracted by a joke Niall said, all hooting and hollering. The man looked Harry in the eye and opened his mouth.

                “Yes.” He said quietly. It almost came out as a choke. His eyes screamed no, but he had said yes. Before Harry could press any further, the man lift the rope and let the boys in.

                “I’ll be right back okay? I’ve just gotta piss real quick, so I don’t have to later you know. Thinking and shit.” Harry brushed it off.

                “Sure mate! We’ll buy you a starter drink, you like tequila? I’m thinking shots tonight!” Ashton screamed, not waiting for the reply before turning away towards the bar. Harry didn’t care, he quickly moved through the crowds to a black door in the back. He felt a soft buzz coming from his pocket. He paused, to reach in and get it, not wanting to ignore Niall, or someone if they were worried. Harry stomach dropped even more when he saw the caller ID. As Louis flashed across the screen, he slowly raised the phone to his face.

                “Hello?” He stammered. Louis hadn’t contacted him by cell since the first few times, when he was threatening him, and killing people on his account. Harry already felt uneasy about things going on tonight, this was only adding to his suspicion.

                “Harry.” His voice was strained. Harry tried to swallow, feeling as if he was choking on a lump of cotton. “Harry. Where are you?” Louis said sternly.

                “I’m, I’m out” Harry said the words, filling with dread. Louis was going to be jealous, or kill one of the boys, he knew it. He should’ve thought before going out. But then again, it wasn’t like Louis was his boyfriend. They weren’t in a committed relationship. Harry could do as he pleased. People just might die because of it.

                 “I need to know what club.” He said briefly.

                “We’re at Blue, Louis I’m sorry, I didn’t know you didn’t want me to go out, and I would’ve have and I should’ve thought about-” he was cut off before he could even finish.

                “Harry, stop, you need to listen to me carefully alright? I need you to get out of there. Now. Are you walking out of the club right now?” Louis voice was low.

                “Yeah, hold on I’ll just let Niall know, and I’ll leave” Harry said calmly.

                “No! Harry listen to me, I need you to leave right now. I’m on my way to come get you, but you’ll be safer outside, okay? Please Harry.” The sudden change in his voice made Harry panic.

                “Louis what’s going on? Are you okay? I don’t.” once again, he was cut off.

                “Harry please, I’m fine, leave the club now, just please listen to me okay? Go out of the back, you can’t go out of the front. Make sure it’s the back exit!” his tone was thick with concern and urgency, but just as Harry was about to say something else, the line went dead. Harry glanced around the club before turning down the dark corridor, making his way hastily to the back exit. Behind him, he heard footsteps. They grew closer and closer, as Harry broke out into a run. He burst out of the club and onto the street. He spun around a moment, not sure exactly where he was.

                Before he could even get his bearings, a car pulled up beside him, just as the exit doors flung open. Harry looked at the bodies rushing out towards him for a split second before Louis’ shouting registered in his mind, and he threw himself into the car.

                “Jesus fuck Harry, would you just fucking listen to me for once!” Louis shouted, as he sped away from the club. “For Christ sakes why do you have to question everything, why can’t you just do what I ask and get an explanation later?” Harry stared at him, eyes trained on the road.

                “Probably because you never tell me anything, Louis. What the fuck was that?! Huh? Why did I have people chasing me. Why did I have to be rescued like a fucking damsel in distress?” Harry shouted right back.

                “I’m sorry. That’s my fault. I sort of pissed a few people off, and thus put you into a bit of danger. I’m sorry. I should’ve warned you or whatever, but I didn’t think the one fucking night I wasn’t with you, you’d go out clubbing.” He said, annoyed, still not looking at Harry.

                “Whatever Louis, like I said, I’m not your slave, I don’t have to follow every order you give me. Slow down.” Harry said, glancing at the speedometer, that was clearly much high than the speed limit. Louis scoffed, and continued speeding down the road. They sat like that for a time, neither one saying anything to the other. Finally Harry couldn’t take the silence.

                “Where are we going Lou?” He said softly. “my flat’s like on the other side of town.”

                “Well, I just figured since you have some Demons after you it might be safest for you to stay with me for a few hours. I’ll drive you back in a bit. Just, I know they’ll be looking for you, and I also know they can’t do shit if I’m with you.” Louis said matter-of-factly.

                “What about the others? They aren’t going to kill Niall, or the boys right?” Harry already had his phone in his hand, scrolling through his contacts to Niall’s name.

                “I couldn’t give a shit about Niall.” Louis said briskly.

                “I give a shit about Niall you prick! He’s my best mate. I may not fuck him but I fucking care about him!” Harry found Niall’s name on the list and went to call.

                “Will you fucking stop that! I mean I couldn’t care less if Niall dies or not, meaning they couldn’t care less if Niall dies or not. Niall wouldn’t be any sort of revenge, because he’s of no relation of me. They’re not out to hurt you, they’re trying to piss me off. Which they can only do by hurting you….” He muttered the end, finally looking away from the road, and at Harry.

                “Why can’t they do anything to me while I’m with you.” Harry asked slowly.

                “Sounds like a story for another time buddy, let’s go.” Louis said as he pulled into the driveway. He threw of his buckle, and rushed out of the car, over to Harry’s side, where he pulled him out, and rushed him to the door, and inside. “Alright then. We’re safe now.” He said, locking the door, moving to shut the curtains and all.

                “So we’re going to be stuck in here for a few hours you said? Sounds like we might get bored.” Harry said coyly. Louis turned quickly, a devious smile splayed across his face.

                “Oh I don’t think so Harry.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

There was a single moment of pure silence, where all Harry did was stare at Louis, who was staring right back at him. Then that single moment passed, and Louis’ mouth was against his, and his hands were caressing Harry’s face, holding it with such passion and concern, like if he let go in the slightest, Harry would be torn away from him.

                Harry had no idea who was after him tonight, but Louis did, and Harry couldn’t help but to think Louis was almost scared for Harry. Harry quickly thought back to the panicked expression Louis wore as he yelled at Harry to get into the car. Harry had seen a lot of different emotions played across Louis’ face in the time he’d known him, anger, annoyance, superiority, want, but never panic, never fear.

                Even now, with their faces and bodies pressed hotly against each other, Louis face showed another expression, something Harry couldn’t quite place. It was a certain softness, a fond, content look, that made Harry melt even more into the smaller lad. He wanted to let Louis have his way with him; he wanted to be Louis’, just to have that face keep the softness.

                “Stop thinking so much” Louis whispered, pulling away from Harry for a moment, already slightly panting.

                “I’m not thinking too much!” Harry countered, lowering his lips back to Louis’. They kissed for a moment longer before Louis pulled away again. Harry gave him a confused look.

                “You are thinking too much, I can feel it” Louis said softly, as if he didn’t really mean to say it at all.

                “What do you mean you can feel it?” Harry questioned.

                “You Angels have your weird little power enhancements, and us Demons have our, never mind it, just stop thinking so hard, alright?” Louis moved to press himself against Harry again, trying to stop the conversation.

                “Wait!? Are you telling me you read minds? Cause that’d not fair, I don’t want you to read my mind, that’s like an invasion of privacy, especially when I can’t read yours!” Harry paused.

                “No I can’t read your mind, will you please just shut up and kiss me?” Louis urged, and Harry didn’t try and speak anymore, nor did he try and think, he just let himself be enveloped in the feel of Louis. “much better” Louis breathed in-between kisses. 

                The two of them stay there, Harry pressed up against a wall, Louis caging him in, mouths interlocked, for what seemed like forever. Louis had his hands tangled up in Harry’s hair, pulling his mouth even closer, giving the Demon more control. Harry kept one of his hands on Louis lower back as he let the other slide down to grope Louis bum. Louis moaned, moving his mouth to trail down Harry’s neck, stopping to kiss him there for a time.

                As Louis sucked multiple love bites into Harry’s neck. As he did so, Harry ground into the other boy, kneading his ass, bringing the two impossibly close. By the time Louis came up from Harry’s neck, satisfied with the bright bruises already forming there, Harry was panting and desperate for more.

                “Easy Harry, slow down, we have the whole night” Louis said with a wink. He then slid his fingers down Harry’s chest, and started unbuttoning Harry’s shirt. He took his time, slowly undoing each button, pressing soft kisses into Harry’s newly revealed skin. When he got to Harry’s abdomen, he stayed a moment longer, pressing many kisses against Harry’s butterfly.

                “I’ve always loved that one” Louis whispered, lowering himself even further, until the shirt was completely open, and Harry was staring down at Louis. He wanted desperately in that moment to pull Louis back up to his mouth, and rip his shirt off too, but Louis had already moved onto the next article of clothing he had deemed unnecessary.

                Harry watched as Louis, sank fully to his knees, and leaned in closely to the front of Harry’s trousers. Harry was breathing quite heavily already, but found his breath stopping as Louis brought his teeth to the silver button of his jeans, undoing it entirely with his mouth.

                “fuck Lou” Harry breathed. Louis looked up for a moment to smirk, before returning to the task in front of him. He pulled the zipper between his lips, and tugged it down with his teeth, nose brushing against the hard bulge in Harry’s pants. Louis lifted his hands to Harry’s bum, sliding the trousers down to his ankles. Wordlessly, Harry quickly stepped out of them, and kicked them aside, wanting nothing more than for Louis to continue where he had left off. And he did.

                Louis slid his hands up Harry’s thighs, massaging the insides of them for a time, before sliding them up and around to Harry’s bum. Louis brought his mouth to rest just in front of Harry’s bulge, breathing hot air onto the sensitive spot.

                “Stop. Teasing.” Harry groaned out, pleading with Louis, bringing his hands down to tangle through Louis hair. Louis jerked back immediately.

                “You don’t give orders. I give the orders.” Louis said, looking up at Harry, eyes glowing red. Harry gasped, pulling his hands away from Louis hair, yanking it in the process. “Fuck! Harry ow!” Louis shouted, grasping his skull.

                “Sorry! Sorry Lou! Harry sank down next to him, reaching out to pull him in. Louis dropped his head to Harry’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. Harry slowly massaged his head, hoping to avoid Louis imminent wrath.

                “What the fuck did you do that for?” Louis voice stayed soft, but had an edge to it. Harry gulped, unsure how to respond.

                “your, um, your eyes were red. They were like glowing red, it just freaked me out a little I guess. I mean I knew Demon eyes could be like red and stuff, I just… I’ve never seen yours do that so I just got a little freaked out. I’m sorry for, you know, ripping some of your hair out…” Harry mumbled.

                “Oh. Right. That. No, I guess that’s my fault really then. It’s okay.” Louis breathed, sinking further into Harry, who furthered his embrace. The two of them sat there in silence, holding each other, breath still heavy from before. Harry started to think about what had happened before, why Louis eyes got the way they did. Before he could really question it any further, he felt a hand glide across his pants. He let out a small yelp, not expecting the sudden touch. Louis twisted himself to straddle Harry.

                “let’s go to the bedroom” he whispered into Harry’s ear. He then stood himself up, and pulled Harry along, leading him to his room. When they entered, Louis shut the door behind them, and gave Harry a little push towards the direction of the bed. Harry follow the direction and climbed onto the bed.

                He’d only ever been in Louis’ room one other time. The first time he’d been over Louis’. The time Louis saved his life. Looking back at that now, and seeing he was back here, and how much the circumstances had changed almost made Harry laugh. It seemed such a vast difference and evolution of their relationship. It almost didn’t seem real.

                “You’re thinking again” Louis said from the end of the bed. “let me ease your thoughts” he purred, undoing his own trousers, and yanking off his shirt. Both he and Harry were in just boxers now, and Harry found himself growing aroused once again. He watched as Louis crawled up the bed to where Harry was. He hovered above Harry, waiting until he was staring back before dropping his mouth down to Harry’s.

                Unlike before, the kiss was urgent, pressing, heated. Louis worked his mouth against Harry’s with precision and desire, as if he knew exactly what they wanted, and only Louis knew exactly how to get it for them. Harry went to trail his hands across Louis back, when he stopped abruptly.

                “Hands off. Above your head. Don’t move them until I say so.” He waited for Harry’s to remove his hands and nod before bringing their mouths together once more. Louis bit Harry’s lip, tugging it towards him, making Harry moan. Louis smirked, and began to nip at Harry’s skin. He marked all of the sensitive spots, his neck behind his ear, above his right peck, his butterfly, just above his hips. By the time Louis had made his way back to Harry’s cock, Harry was writing, desperate for some sort of relief.

                Without saying a word, Louis yanked Harry’s boxers off, and took Harry’s dick in his hand, pumping it a few times watching Harry’s body tense and shiver. He slowly jerked Harry, pressing his thumb to the tip every so often, making Harry gasp every time. Harry looked on, hands still above his head, as Louis reached down to rub himself through his boxers.

                “Louis, Louis can I please move my hands now? Let me touch you. Please. God. Let me touch you” Harry all but begged. He always seemed to be begging for Louis. Louis stopped pumping Harry’s cock and slid his hand off his own. Harry expected him to tell him no, and retreat from Harry, but instead he pulled his pants off, and reached for Harry’s arms, pulling him up to Louis.

                Harry didn’t ask to touch him then, he grabbed Louis cock, loving the feel of it in his hand, the soft skin and the heaviness of it. He tugged at it, pacing himself, letting out a tiny gasp, as Louis began matching it with Harry’s in his hand. Louis leaned in to kiss Harry once more, his other hand pulling at his curls. Harry let himself feel everything, the slide of Louis tongue against his, the feel of Louis hand jerking him off, Louis’ hard member resting in his hand. The more he thought about it, the more lost he got, slowly feeling himself slipping into the pleasure, orgasm climbing inside of him.

                “God Louis please.” Harry moaned, as Louis flicked his wrist in a different way than before, sending waves pleasure through all of Harry.

                “Please what Harry?” His voice came out raspy, and panting, brimming with his own pleasure. Harry looked at him, sweating and lithe, as equally wrecked as Harry, but still holding all of the control. Suddenly, want hit Harry like a truck. He found himself wanted more, found the making out, shared jerks, and blow jobs not nearly enough. He needed more.

                “I want. I want” Harry gasped.

                “Just say it Harry. What do you want. Anything. You can have anything” Louis groaned, and Harry’ hand tightened around him.

                “I want you. All of you. I want you inside of me. Please Louis” Harry moaned again. Louis gasped, and his hand sped up around Harry, and it twisted and pulled in all the right ways, until Harry was shouting Louis name, panting, white hot pleasure spreading through his veins, every limb on his body. “Louis fuck, yes! Don’t st-stop” He panted, thrusting back into Louis hand, as he split all over it.

                “Fuck Harry” Louis huffed, gently laying Harry down on the sheets to catch his breath. He reached over to his nightstand grabbing a tissue to clean off his now sticky hand.

                “Please Louis” Harry said in a breathy voice. “I need you. Please” Harry begged again. Louis just stared at him with glassy eyes. Harry stared at him a moment, eyes pleading, before Louis crawled back over to the night stand, opening the draw and pulling out lube and a condom.

                “You’re sure?” He whispered, once again straddling Harry, leaking precome on his stomach. This time Harry didn’t speak. He just nodded, eyes growing dark as he watched Louis rip open the condom, slowly rolling it down his thick length. He then opened the lube, and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. “Ready?” he asked softly. Once again, Harry just nodded.

                Louis gently smoothed a finger over Harry’s tight hole, massaging it before dipping the tip in. Harry took a deep breath, and Louis pushed the finger in the rest of the way.

                “Alright?” Louis questioned.

                “Alright” Harry replied softly, relaxing himself around the finger. Louis took his time, pressing the single digit in and out of him, until there was enough room to fit a second. He thrust his fingers in and out of Harry slowly, twisting and turning, curling his fingers inside of him, trying to find just the right spot that would make Harry’s toes curl. He kept trying, loosening up the younger lad until he could fit a third.

                “aaah” Harry gasped, as Louis thrusting all three in and out, curling them inside Harry. “oh, Oh!” Harry moaned, when Louis curled again, finally hitting the right spot. He aimed his fingers there again and again, making sure Harry was writing and wriggling through it all. By the time Louis stopped, Harry was fully Hard again, panting and moaning for Louis.

                “I’m ready now Lou, please, just, please.” Harry pleaded. Louis’ head was already spinning from the want and desire of it all. Louis quickly poured a small amount of lube into his hand and worked it over his cock before positioning himself at Harry’s opening. He paused, looking up at Harry. “God please!” And with that Louis thrust completely into Harry, bottoming out, making Harry cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

                “Shit. Shit. Shit” Louis muttered, holding himself in place for Harry to adjust. The tight heat of Harry around him was already too much.

                “Louis?” Harry said softly. “Lou are you alright?” Harry propped himself up on his elbow to get a better look at Louis, whose face was turn completely from him. Louis nodded, still turned away. “look at me.” Harry said, reaching up to pull Louis chin in his direction. Louis turned without hesitation, but kept his eyes shut. Harry took a deep breath before speaking, already knowing what was going on. “Louis, it’s okay, open your eyes. I’m not scared of you, you just startled me before.” As Harry explained, Louis slowly opened his eyes. Harry looked at them intently, staring at the glowing red, but this time only seeing Louis.

                “Whenever you’re ready Lou” Harry said calmly, dropping himself back down from his arms. Louis breathed deeply, before slowly moving himself out of Harry. Harry winced, but motioned for him to keep going. Louis gently pushed himself in and out until Harry was relaxed around him, taking Louis in full, moaning underneath him.

                “Yes, Louis, god yes, you’re so big” He moaned, lifting his legs to tangle around Louis waste, pushing him even deeper within Harry. Louis moaned, quickening his pace, slamming into Harry, loving the way his moans were coming out in time with the thrusts. “please touch me” Harry whimpered. Louis immediately reached to tug at Harry.

                “You’re so tight, Harry god, you feel so good.” Louis moaned, burying himself deep within Harry, making sure to hit his prostate as he did so, each time receiving a small gasp from Harry. The both of them were sweating and panting, nearing the edge once more. Louis was determined to make Harry cum first, he double his pace jerking Harry, and thrust deeper, sending Harry into overload.

                “Lou-Lou-Louis! I’m gonna!” He paused, gasping for breath “I’m gonna cum!” He shouted, eyes squeezing shut, as his entire body tensed and shook with orgasm. Unlike the first one, he felt his entire body be taken over. He felt the intense heat flow through his body, and heart burn with passion. Before he even reopened his eyes he knew what’d happened. Still Louis stuttered a moment when he saw. As if a counter to Louis glowing red, Harry’s eyes were a glowing white, rimmed with gold. The few times Harry had seen them, they were quite breath taking.

                Louis stared into Harry’s eyes, seemingly enamored as he continued to thrust into Harry, chasing his orgasm.

                “C’mon Lou, C’mon baby, come for me.” Harry reach down to palm Louis ass. The thrusts became harder and harder, and Harry knew he was teetering on the edge. Harry once again propped himself up and brought his mouth to Louis ear. “Come for me” he whispered.

                “Shit. Oh god Harry, shit, fuck, yes!” Louis yelped, thrusting out of time as he came deep within Harry, before collapsing on his chest. He lay there, panting for a while, before regaining the strength to pull out, causing Harry to wince.

                Louis rolled himself off of the bed and disposed of the condom, grabbing another tissue to clean up Harry’s second mess. He walked around the other side of the bed, grabbing his pants and tugging them on before climbing back onto the bed. Harry had tucked himself under the blankets, and pulled them back for Louis to join. He tucked himself under, and into Harry’s side.

                “I thought I told you I was the only one to give orders” he said after a long period of silence. Harry grinned and looked down at him, he grinned back, eyes still glowing red.

                “Louis I’m a bit confused.” Harry spoke softly, rubbing his thumb against Louis forearm.

                “about what?” Louis asked, matching his confusion.

                “Why are your eyes glowing” Harry said, looking down at Louis eyes. The look of them was beginning to grow on him. What had once scared him, now intrigued him, made him want more. It was like they were made to show the amount of power Louis possessed.

                “Well I could ask you the same.” Louis sassed back.

                “Passion.” Harry answered shortly. He knew Louis was trying to get him going, but he figured there was no sense in lying, or hiding the truth. There were few things that could make an Angel’s eyes glow, passion, love, courage, things like that.

                “Oh.” Louis said, “right. Well, mine… mine are want. Or Desire. Either one really.” He said shyly. Harry felt a smile break across his face. “stop smirking Styles.” He batted at Harry playfully. Harry laughed and pulled him closer to his chest. Harry felt himself growing sleepier and sleepier, eyelids heavy with the post-sex haze. It didn’t take long before the silence and warmth took over his body and Harry drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep, Louis nestled in his arms.

                When Harry woke the next morning, there was a thin streak of light coming from the tear in the curtains. Harry was confused momentarily by his surroundings, but those were explained when he realized Louis was still in his arms. He looked incredibly cute, all tucked up and sleeping. Harry let out a small laugh, he never imagined anyone calling a Demon cute.

                Harry was still in a bit of a panic though, having spent the night. He had left Niall at the club, didn’t tell him where he was going or anything, just left him. And he was at a Demons house. With a Demon in his arms. Shit. It had been a while since Harry had been concerned with Louis being a Demon, but there seemed to be more of a risk now, he knew Niall wouldn’t excuse his disappearance this time, he knew he’d question it. Somehow that only made Harry want to stay here even more though.

                Now, in the daylight, Harry could see Louis, see bare skin, tanned, and smooth. He could see his honey caramel hair, and his long eye lashes. He could see Louis for who he really was. This was his Louis. Glowing and beautiful, he looked almost angelic in the light of day. Harry couldn’t help but smile at that thought. And the more he looked, the fonder he grew, and the tighter his chest got, and _shit._

                It was then that Louis began to stir, slowly opening his eyes. He glanced up at Harry, mouth breaking into a smile.

                “Hazza” he said with a dopey smile, “I’m so glad you stayed.” He slurred, still hazy with sleep. Harry grinned, feeling his heart pang, as Louis slipped back into the in-between of sleeping and awake. Harry was glad he stayed too. How could he possibly leave. Especially now, that he was incredibly fucked.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

                Harry left late the next morning, explaining to Louis that he had an agenda that had to be taken care of, not to mention Niall was probably pissed, he promised to call Louis later and to make plans as soon as possible. He gave Louis a quick kiss on the mouth and popped out the door, starting his walk back home. He walked quickly, anxious to see the state of his friends, whether or not they’d been hurt by whoever Louis had pissed off.

                When he arrived back home, bursting through the door, he was not greeted by Niall sitting at the counter with his agenda in hand, but instead 4 boys lounging in the living room, throwing around donuts and fighting over the remote. He let out a sigh.

                “I want to watch football!” Luke yelled, wapping Calum in the head with remote.

                “Ow! What the hell?!” Calum said, reaching up quickly to massage the soon to be bruise. Harry stepped in, shutting the door loudly behind him, hoping to make his presence aware. It worked, and the four lads turned to face Harry, mouths turning up into grins.

                “Harry! You’re back! We thought you might be dead!” farthest, (Ashton maybe?), said. He stood up, pushing the other boys out of the way to meet Harry In the kitchen. “We uh, we got donuts. I think there might be a few left. Niall already ate, so no need to worry about that. He’s In the shower! Niall that is. He should be out soon. Said we were gonna go over agendas today and what that meant or whatever.”

                “Okay yeah cool awesome.” Harry mumbled, reaching for a broken donut sitting on a rather greasy plate. Harry hadn’t really realized how hungry he’d been, having tried to make the journey from Louis’ house as quick as possible, but after the long night he’d had, he was coming to realize how hungry he was. The donut tasted vaguely like pumpkin and bacon. “Is this bacon flavored?” he asked, still chewing.

                “Naah I think it was just sitting in Nialls bacon grease. Sorry probably shouldda warned you!” Ashton said with a laugh. He looked at Harry, then down to the plate and gave another little chuckle. Just as Harry was about to open his mouth to make more stupid small talk, Niall came into the room.

                “Who wants to learn about Agenda’s!?” He shouted, smacking one of the boys heads as he passed them. It wasn’t until he entered the kitchen that he saw Harry. “Harry! Christ! Where ya been? I was so worried. You couldn’t have texted me or something?” He said pulling him into a hug. Harry smiled, accepting the warm embrace.

                “I’m so sorry I ran into this guy from the coffee shop and we ended up hanging out the rest of the night and I should’ve called, I just spaced.” Niall’s face broke out into a grin as Harry finished.

                “Bow bow bow Styles got some” He said, elbowing Harry’s ribs Harry felt his face grow hot. “I guess that’s okay then!” He let go of Harry and walked around to the other side of the counter. “But really you chuckle heads need to get your arses over here, we’re learning about agendas!”

                Harry watched as the other three boys heaved themselves off the couch, groaning about hangovers and ‘couldn’t it wait till another day’. Niall simply rolled his eyes and grabbed the 6 papers in front of him.

                “Alright gather round you little shits. Here’s how it’s gonna go. I’m going to hand each of you your agenda. It’s gonna have a name, a time, a place, and a short description of both the person and the situation. You have to save that person using this information. Harry here’s yours, why don’t you open it up and uh…demonstrate?” Niall slide Harry’s paper across to him.

                Harry opened it he had 3 names. All close in place and time. Good, he though, easy day, get back to Louis sooner. “Right so,” Harry started, flipping it open to show the other boys. “My first name is Carmen Hullon, she’s 27, she’s lost her wallet and looking for it in Green Park. Unfortunately for her, there’s a bee hive in the bush she’s about to pass, and they’re pissed. She’s also allergic to bee’s. So basically I’m gonna show up to Green Park at 12:00, like 15 minutes before the accident is about to happen, with an Epi-pen just in case I can’t distract her and save her life. That’s about it.” Harry said the whole thing rather slowly, making sure the other boys understood the entire process of what to do.

                “Well how would you stop her from passing that bush?” one of the boys asked.

                “Come up with something. Distract them. Make up a lie. Piss them off, whatever it takes. It’s not that she can’t pass that bush, because she can, but not before or during that time. I’ll probably just ask her for her number, ask how her days going, if she needs help or whatever. Women are much easier to save than men for us, because we’re men and because we’re Angels, we’re made to be attractive.” Harry explained.

                “I was attractive before I died!” Ashton yelled out, Calum smacked him across the face to shut him up.

                “Yeah but you don’t look the same to the living people anymore you twat so maybe you’re ugly now.” Calum joked.

                “He just said we’re Angels so we’re beautiful so piss off” Ashton said, reaching for one of the papers in Niall’s hand. “So let’s see what we got!” Niall handed them each their agendas. They opened them to find one name each, all rather easy saves.

                “Right so, Ashton and Michael you’re gonna go with Harry. Luke and Cal, you’re gonna come with me and we’re make sure everything goes right. We’ll be your guardian Angel’s guardian Angel.” Niall laughed at his own joke, as did Ashton, while the rest of them rolled their eyes.

                “Alright then, my first save is at 12:15 so let’s get moving” Harry said, motioning for the other boys to follow him. They did without a word and the three of them went to go save their first life.

                It was a success, as were the rest of the saves. Harry was able to help Michael and Ashton save the lives of 2 innocent people, which only made Harry feel better about his current….rule bending. The more he could do to right himself, the better. Of course he wouldn’t never do what he really needed to do. Harry wouldn’t stop seeing Louis until Louis told him to.

                When they returned home in the late afternoon, the other 2 boys still chatting about how cool it was to watch those peoples deaths pass right by them and know they just saved them. They were buzzing. Harry couldn’t help but smile, remembering his first save and the way it felt. Even the next hundred saves after it felt as good. Now that he thought about it, it wasn’t until recently that they started becoming less satisfying.

                Of course since he met Louis the familiar buzz had returned. It was like Louis was the missing puzzle piece he needed, however cliché it was. He didn’t care what rules he was breaking, because he knew it was right. He knew that for whatever reason what he was doing was right, and Louis made his life better.

                As if on cue his phone buzzed from his pocked. He pulled it out to see the screen lighting up with Louis’ name. He softly excused himself from the other boys into his room, leaving them and their catcalls behind as he closed the door and answered.

                “Hello?” he said softly.

                “Harry.”  Was all Louis said, but it was enough to send a sigh rushing out of Harry’s mouth.

                “I miss you already.” Harry said. “Sorry that was so dumb I’m not sure why I said that.” He heard Louis laughing on the other end.

                “it’s okay. I know what you mean. But anyways I wanted to call you and let you know that tonight’s not really a good night for me. I mean, I really want to see you, but I can’t I’ve-” his sentence was cut off by the sound of him covering the mouth piece and yelling at people In the background. Harry listened as closely as he could but all he heard was shouting and banging. Concern rose in his stomach.

                “Louis? Is everything alright? Are you okay? Do you need me to-” Harry started, already moving around the room to grab a discarded jacket.

                “Relax Harry. Seriously. I’m a Demon remember? I know sometimes it’s hard for you little Angels to get through your feathered minds, but Demons do Demon things, and we take care of our Demon selves. I’ll call you tomorrow and tell you what time to be over.” Louis said briskly. Then the line went dead.

                Harry was always amazed at how easily Louis could go from caring and soft to hard and brutal, even with Harry. Especially with Harry. Instead of dwelling he threw the rest of his clothes off and climbed into bed. The sun hadn’t even set, but he hadn’t exactly gotten much sleep the past few nights, hell even the past few weeks, so he figured a little extra sleep wouldn’t kill him.

***

When he woke up the next morning, it was to the familiar buzz of his phone. He picked it up without looking at who it was and answered with a quick ‘hello’.

                “mmm that morning voice of yours. Gotta say I prefer it after a night of blow jobs though.” Louis voice was also gravely from the morning, but he sounded much more awake than Harry.

                “What d’you want Lou?” Harry said annoyed. It wasn’t so much the fact that it was Louis, but that it was the morning that made him that way. Still he heard a sigh from Louis.

                “Listen Harry, I’m sorry I got a little…rude with you last night, I just don’t want you to worry about me, because I’m a big boy. Bigger than you even, and I can definitely take care of myself. Also I want to make this clear right now. Whatever we have going on, I like it, I really do, and I don’t want it to stop. But at the same time, I’m a Demon, and I have my responsibilities. You’re an Angel, you have your responsibilities. Those sort of have to come first, and I know neither of us are gonna just drop em because we want to shag, right?” He finished.

                “It’s okay Lou, I’m sorry I was acting like a baby, I just got worried, but I should’ve known better because you and your friends basically beat me up that one time, so I know you’re pretty bad ass and all that.” Harry said.

                “Heyyyyy” Louis whined “I didn’t beat you up. My friends, well, companions, did that. I saved you remember. That was me that pulled your bleeding ass off the streets to save you?” Louis said softly.

                “Yeah but you still let it happen.” Harry said, liking the fact he’d hit a sore spot of Louis’. Louis seemed to be able to get under Harry’s skin so easily, or to hurt his feelings, or be brisk, it was nice to have something to upset Louis by in case of emergency.

                “Harry, I-” Louis started to further explain himself.

                “Relax Lou, I’m just kidding. I know you saved me that night, okay? Anyways what did you call about?” Harry was already dreading Louis’ explanation of how he’d be out of town for a few weeks os they wouldn’t be able to see each other until then.

                “I was wondering if you were busy tonight. And tomorrow night. And probably the night after. I’m not really sure how long to be honest, a while? I’m not really busy for a while, so I was just wondering if you wanted to spend some time with your favorite Demon.” Louis  laughed, and Harry smiled, because even over the phone it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard.

                “you’re proper crazy. No, I am not busy tonight, or tomorrow night, or any night that I can think of in the foreseeable future. I’d love to come over and spend some time with you. I’ll just have to get Niall to send me my agendas or something. I dunno I’ll talk to him today. Angels go on vacation sometimes and don’t get agendas then so maybe I can get one of those. Either way… I’ll see you tonight.” Harry said, already feeling excited.

                “Alright see you tonight, be here around 6. Bring wine, I’m feeling saucy.” Louis said and Harry laughed loudly, before hanging up. He was already feeling better. Now there was just the matter of agendas.

                Harry got up and slumped out of his room, looking for Niall in the kitchen. When he saw he was not there, he walked over to Niall’s door. He couldn’t hear the shower or his snoring, so he slowly opened the door.

                “Harry! What’s up mate, I was just heading out for breakfast!” Niall exclaimed, hopping around trying to put on a sock.

                “Niall I was wondering if you might be able to send me a copy of my agenda for the next few days. I’m headed over a friend’s house out of town and I don’t want to cost anyone their lives or anything, but at the same time I’ll be gone.” Harry said whilst fidgeting with his sleeve.

                “Why don’t you just reserve 2 weeks off? Every Angel gets so many weeks per so many months, like vacation time for work. I’m pretty sure you get 2 weeks every 6 months. Just give Mike a phone call and he’ll reassign your assignments.” Niall explained all while still hopping around.

                “Yeah but how soon can they do that?” Harry asked.

                “You’ll have to do today’s agenda, but I’m pretty sure that’s it. They usually have you covered next day.” Niall started moving out of the room.

                “Really? How come I never knew this. I’ve been an Angel how long and never had a break? Jeez. Niall could I borrow your phone then?” Harry held his hand out, waiting for Nialls phone.

                “Yeah whatever. He’s the only Mike in there, make sure he knows it’s you.” Niall had already moved to the kitchen, opened the fridge and pulled a number of items out. Harry turned away, pressing Mikes name and waiting as the phone rang.

                “Hello Niall what can I do for you?” A deep voice said.

                “Uh actually this is Harry. Harry Styles. Niall’s roommate. Niall is fine I just don’t have your number so he was letting me use his phone.” Harry rambled. “Oh uh anyways I was wondering if I could get 2 weeks off from my agenda. Niall said that was like…a thing.” Harry finished.

                “Harry Styles. 127 years of Angel duty, no time off taken yet, you’re at 2 weeks per six months, and you’d like that to start tomorrow?” Mike said sternly.

                “Yes, uh, please. Yes please.” Harry stuttered. Even though they were Angels, the ‘higher ups’ we’re quite intimidating. Also they could sense things. Harry didn’t know if he would be asked about what he was doing or not, and hadn’t come up with a pervious lie.

                “Alright Mr. Styles we can do that for you. Please complete your agenda for today, and then the next 2 weeks are yours. Your next 2 weeks will be available for you in 6 months’ time. Enjoy your time off.” And then the phone hung up. Harry couldn’t help but to feel relieved as he went out to greet Niall.

                “All set then?” Niall asked, mouth half full of bacon and toast.

                “Yeah, everything is all set. I’ve just gotta complete my agenda for today and then I’ve got a full 2 weeks off. I’m gonna be at my friends that two weeks though. Just so you know. I don’t want you to freak out when I don’t come home.” Harry said, reaching for today’s agenda.

                “You have 2 weeks off and you’re not gonna spend a single day of it with me? Who do you think you are Styles?” Niall said trying to sound offended.

                “I’ll see what I can do. Maybe I’ll come home a few days early.” Harry said laughing.

                “Maybe? How about you will young man. No but really, whatever you’re doing, be safe, have fun, use protection. All the good stuff. And do keep me posted with like texts and stuff. Cause I’ll miss you.” Niall said, getting up to pull Harry into a hug. “I’m assuming I won’t see you tonight, that you’ll leave as soon as you’ve saved, what? All two people on your list, yeah?” Harry nodded, before releasing Niall.

                “I’m gonna go pack and head out.” And he left the kitchen to his room to go back a duffle bag with everything he thought he might need. As he quickly packed, he thought about how he hadn’t actually run any of this by Louis. Louis might be busy, or have other people at his house during the day. Maybe Harry should call first. Maybe it should just be a surprise. Harry checked the time. Too close to his first save. Looks like it was going to have to be a surprise, Harry thought as he rushed out the door, leaving the duffle bag in the doorway. He’d stop by after saves to grab it, and then go.

                Like Niall had said, Harry only had two people on his list. A young boy, and a teenage girl. The boy came first. He was going to have an unfortunate accident on the monkey bars. How does a child break their neck falling off the monkey bars? Harry questioned. It wasn’t the craziest save he’d ever done, but definitely up there. As always he got there with loads of time to spare. He watched the young boy climbing on all of the equipment as he thought of what he was going to do. When it came down to it, it seemed like the simplest thing to do was to climb on the monkey bars himself.

                When it came time for the little boys accident to happen, he walked over to Harry slowly.

                “Excuse me but I would like to do the monkey bars right now.” He said softly.

                “Oh…Well maybe I could use them for just  a little bit longer? They’re extra slippery today anyways. Have you seen the new slide they just put in?” Harry said to him, hoping it’d be enough.

                “Yes I have. I already went down it 6 times. I don’t like the number 7, so I think 6 is enough. I really want to use the monkey bars though. It’s okay if they’re slippery, I only need one cause I just want to hang, you know, like a monkey!” the boy said with a smile. The thought of him dying made Harry’s heart break.

                “Yeah but, didn’t you see? There are 7 bars! I thought you didn’t like the number 7?” Harry said, hoping the boy wouldn’t notice there were actually 11 bars to climb across.

                “Really? I never noticed that before. I guess I don’t really want to play on them then. Have fun then!” and Harry watched as he ran off to some silly little bouncing horse. Harry sighed and made his way down off the monkey bars, off to save his final life for the next two weeks.

                It was rather boring. The generic, not paying attention as I cross the street type thing. Harry ended up getting hit by the car instead, which hurt pretty bad. He went flying when the car hit him, landed flat on his back. Those sucked the worst, but he bolted up, as people screamed, and ran for his house. There was no point in staying, the woman was fine, and the spectators would’ve been shocked to witness Harry’s body healing itself right in front of them, so he ran. He ran on a broken femur, 6 broken ribs and a bleeding back.

                When he got home, he stepped in, grabbed his duffle bag and left again, wanting to get to Louis as soon as possible. It wasn’t until he was half way there that he realized he forgot wine, so he headed back into town to buy a few bottles. It was a short detour and made Harry much less early than before. He ended up on Louis doorstep at 5:30 with 4 bottles of wine in his hand.

                “Hello?” Louis said roughly, swinging the door open rather quickly. “Oh! Harry! Come in. sorry you’re early, I thought it was going to be some idiot trying to teach me about Jesus Christ our lord and savior.” Louis mocked. Harry had to laugh.

                “Yeah sorry I got off work early and decided it’d probably just be best to come over.” Harry said, moving over towards the island in Louis kitchen to set the wine down.

                “Wow four bottles eh? That’s rather….ambitious.” Louis said, cocking an eyebrow, but smirking at Harry.

                “Right well, actually I um, I got the next 2 weeks off from you know, lifesaving, so if you’ll have me, I’m all yours.” Harry said awkwardly. Louis made him nervous. Louis always made him nervous.

                “you’re telling me, you don’t have to leave this house for 2 weeks? You’re all mine. I can keep you all locked up in here. All to myself? Hmmm. That sounds incredible.” Louis said, slinking over towards Harry.

                “So is that a yes I can stay?” Harry asked, lowering his voice.

                “oh, absolutely” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waste and pulled him in close, bringing their mouths together. “I just hope you got enough sleep these past few days, because you won’t be getting much in the next two weeks.” And with that Louis pulled him backwards into his bedroom.

***

In the following days Harry fell into a solid routine of waking Louis up with a kiss, rolling out of bed, stumbling into Louis kitchen and making the two of them breakfast. He’ll cook for 20 minutes or so before Louis will drag himself into the kitchen and latch onto Harry like a sleepy koala. He’ll look at him sleepily and ask what’s for breakfast, moaning as Harry lists of the morning’s menu.

Louis can’t really cook, Harry learned quickly, so he’s always appreciative of whatever Harry makes, talking into his plate, whispering ‘so good’ and ‘delicious’ ‘best pancakes of my life’ as Harry watched him, chuckling. The joys of living with Niall, a food addict, were that the both of them could cook, so great meals weren’t really a luxury for Harry.

After breakfast they’ll move to the living room, throwing the dirty dishes in the sink for a later that hasn’t seem to come yet. They cuddle on the couch watching stupid shows and laughing with each other. They make out lazily until they get hungry and figure out what lunch will be.

Sometimes Louis has to pop out for a few hours to go fuck up some people’s lives, and Harry tries not too hard to think about it, but he always has dinner read when Louis returns. After dinner there’s wine, and dessert, and then extra dessert and they fuck in all the different rooms of the house. Finally, when they fall asleep, it’s with Louis tucked nicely into Harry’s arms, and Harry wondering how his life turned around so quickly, how he got so lucky as to find the beautiful Demon with the good heart. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Harry wakes up the 10th or so morning the usual way, by pressing a soft kiss into Louis temple, and melting into the embrace before dragging himself out of bed. He rubs his eyes as he walks into the kitchen, throwing open the fridge door. They need to go grocery shopping, and Harry makes a mental note to tell Louis.

Harry pulled out the last of the supplies they had to make crepes, which seemed to be Louis favorite so far. He pulled out the various pots and cooking utensils needed, secretly hoping Louis would go out today so Harry could clean up properly and restock his fridge. Then of course there was the part of him that really didn’t want Louis to leave, because he really just wanted to stay locked up in this house with Louis forever.

As Harry hummed quietly, mixing up the crepe batter, and warming the stove, he thought about how him and Louis had been together for quite some time now, but never been on a proper date. Harry decided as soon as Louis awoke, he would ask him out. Immediately after devising this plan, Harry felt his stomach starting to stir. He couldn’t help but to be nervous. He wasn’t exactly sure what type of relationship he and Louis had, so he wasn’t exactly sure what Louis wanted from the relationship. Either way, Harry made up his mind, and threw himself back into the crepes now cooking below him.

Harry stuck his head in the fridge, searching for fruits or jelly, anything to fill the crepes with when he heard a door open and close with a slam. He straightened up and turned to greet a seemingly grumpy Louis with a smile. Except it wasn’t Louis. It’s was Zayn. And Liam. Great.

“Well fucking well.” Liam said with a dark chuckle. “Look who Louis took home. The wittle pigeon. Don’t you have your own nest to fly home to every morning? Or are you breaking all the rules?” Harry assumed he was referring to the Angel Agenda’s, and though Demon’s lives didn’t work exactly the same, neither side was in the dark about how the others lived.

“Harry.” Zayn started. “It is Harry right? Yeah it’s Harry, you’re all Louis thinks about. I’ve seen your face a hundred times. No I don’t mean I stalk you, I mean in Louis mind you fucking idiot.” Harry eyes widened as he realized what Zayn meant, that he could read minds. Must’ve been his extra strength. “Good job detective feather brain.” He laughed hard at his own joke.

“We came over to….speak, with Louis. But I suppose we could _speak_ with you just as easily. It might be more fun too. Definitely easier. So Harry, would you like to have a little chat with us? Maybe tell us what you know, help us out a bit?” Liam was inching closer towards Harry, who was being backed into a corner. He could smell the crepes burning on the stove. Nothing seemed to be going right this morning. He should’ve just stayed in bed.

“Harry? It’s a simple question, no need to clam up.” Zayn added, also seeming to be getting closer to Harry. Harry looked between the two of them, trying to figure out what his plan of escape would be. But before he could do anything, Liam reached out for him, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him to the ground.

“ANSWER ME YOU WORTHLESS STINKING SHITTY ASS PIGEON.” Liam’s shout resonated throughout the whole house. Liam and Harry both knew that it would only be a matter of moments now until Louis came barging in. It relieved and also terrified Harry. He’d soon be out of harm’s way, but he was still currently being choked by Liam, and Zayn was now moving in with a rather sharp knife. Harry squinted his eyes shut, focusing on his breathing as to not pass out, and readying himself for the sharp stab about to come.

But it never did come. Instead he felt a sickening weight on his stomach. He figured Zayn had punched him. Sure enough, and he felt more and more blows, to the side of the head, to his rib cage, to his chest, Zayn punched him as quickly as he could. Liam’s press was growing stronger and stronger. Louis needed to hurry the fuck up, Harry thought, slipping further and further into the darkest that was descending upon him.

“Lou-“ Harry managed to gurgle out, hoping it was loud enough, before being hit in the head with another punch. And then there was the sound of running footsteps, and Louis shouting some nonsense at the two boys who immediately released Harry. It was all too much for him, and knowing he was safe, Harry finally allowed himself to pass out.

When he came to, sputtering and coughing, choking on the air around him, he noticed he was no longer on the hard kitchen floor, but Louis’ plush sofa. Still coughing, Harry forced his eyes open, taking in his surroundings. There was smoke flooding the house. Shit. The crepes. He sat up quickly, moving to jump off the couch and save Louis house from burning down, when a hand firmly threw him back down.

“Whoa whoa whoa, easy love, just lay down, I’ll take care of it, okay? I’ll take care of you, just, let me take care of the smoke and shit first, okay?” Louis spoke softly, and rubbed Harry’s head as he did. Harry nodded, and grunted softly in understanding.

When he first woke up, he’d felt fine, like always. However now that he was really awake, he noticed his head was pounding, his chest was throbbing, and his eyes were burning. He’s pretty sure the smoke isn’t helping at all either. That’s why he’s not complaining that Louis isn’t aiding him right away.

Harry laid there for a few minutes, eyes shut, head pounding, listening to Louis scurry around the kitchen, trying to take care of the burnt breakfast and charred pan. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he came back over to Harry, arms full of ice packs and heating pads and medications and food. He crouched down in front of Harry, who pried his eyes open to look at him.

“Hello love.” Was all he said, but his eyes said it all, they were deep with concern, caring, worry, sadness. “How are you feeling?” Louis finished softly, reaching up to stroke Harry’s head again.

“I feel like fucking shit. Your friends are assholes.” Harry groaned, moving to sit himself up on the couch.

“No no no, I told you. They’re not really my friends. I mean well, they were. They were my friends, but now they’re not. They used to be nicer than this. Respect boundaries and such. Now they’re pissed off with me for…you know… getting involved with you so they just… yeah they’re assholes. But still not my friends” Louis said, avoiding eye contact with Harry.

“Whatever. Either way, they’re pricks, and I’m pretty sure they broke one of my ribs. Again.” Harry said grumpily, reaching out to take a few of the pills Louis had poured out into his hand. They sat there in silence, Louis working over Harry to make him feel better, and Harry moaning and groaning as Louis hit the bruised and broken parts. It didn’t take long, but once it was over, Louis situated himself on the sofa with Harry, curling up into his side.

“I talked to them after I pried them off of you. I told them to never touch you again. I’ll kill them if they do. They know I will. They’ll never see you again, let alone touch you. I promise. I promise that harry. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” Louis started to apologize profusely to Harry, who only chuckled in response.

“Louis?” Harry said softly, trying to stop his babbling. Louis stopped talking and looked at him, face panned with confusion. “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date with me?” Louis just stared at him. He said nothing. Harry started to panic. “oh. It’s uh, it’s fine if you don’t I just thought maybe, what with your kitchen…” He said waving his arms around, wincing as he remembered his cracked ribs.

“No! No! I’d love to! I really would. I just. You just got the shit beaten out of you and you’re asking me out on a date, it’s not what I expected, but it’s what I want. Obviously I didn’t want it to be under these pretenses, but I do want to go out on a date with you. So yes.” Louis said, looking up at Harry finally.

“Really?” Harry couldn’t help breaking out into a grin.

“Yes really. Especially since you burned my kitchen down you twat.” Louis said, nuzzling his face into Harry’s shoulder.

“Hey, that wasn’t really my fault. I was trying to make you crepes.” Harry said sadly. He really did feel bad about the state of Louis kitchen.

“Mmm I wished they hadn’t burned. If I’m being truthful, there were a few you’d already made on a plate that weren’t burnt and I may or may not have stopped to eat them. They were really good. I think you should look into jobs in the crepe making field for future work. If you ever get bored of saving lives and screwing Demons and what not.” Louis teased. “But really, about tonight, well I’m assume you meant you wanted to go out tonight, right?”

“Yeah tonight, you know, kitchen.” Harry reminded him.

“Right, right. Anyways I actually know this really tiny place, total hole in the wall that serves really good Italian food, and it’s far enough away that no one will notice us, but close enough that it’s not going to actual Italy. It’s good. If you want, maybe we could go there?”  Louis suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds great. I love Italian food.” Harry said, eyes drooping with a sudden sleepiness. “I think I might take a little nap before then though, if you don’t mind. Helps the healing and, you… know..” Harry felt himself dropping off before Louis could even reply, but he wasn’t woken up moments later, so it seemed as though he didn’t mind after all.

When Harry woke up in what he assumed to be the late afternoon, Louis was no longer resting with him on the couch, instead a blanket had been thrown on top of him, and a pillow slid until his head. He made sure to get up slowly, unaware of how much healing he’d gotten done in the few hours of sleep he’d had. Demon injuries usually took longer than regular ones, because they were of equal and opposite power.

Harry was incredibly stiff, but the broken ribs seemed to be merely bruises now, and his headache was simply a dull pounding, unlike the stabbing pain from before. Harry hoisted himself off the couch, and headed to Louis room where his bag was. He needed to get ready for his date. His date that he was going on with Louis. An actual date. With _Louis_. The thought sent butterflies to Harry’s stomach.

He could hear Louis in the shower from the bedroom, a soft humming sound coming from behind the door. He didn’t bother moving to another room to change, stripping off there and dressing himself in what he deemed appropriate attire. Louis hadn’t said how fancy this restaurant was, but Louis had said it was tiny and off the beaten path, so he only hoped that meant it wasn’t some posh, suit and tie place. Harry still made a point to dress in the nicest shirt he’d packed himself, which actually wasn’t that bad. Thinking back on it, subconsciously Harry knew he’d be asking Louis out the whole time, and it never hurt to be over prepared.

He had been dressed and waiting on the couch for 30 minutes when Louis finally emerged from his room. Harry almost choked when he saw him. He was in black dress pants, a white button up, dressed with a red tie, all topped off with a dark jacket. Not to mention his perfectly placed hair. Shit Harry was going to be underdressed.

“I don’t , uh, I don’t have a jacket or anything to wear. All I have is this, uh button up” Harry stuttered, still shocked by Louis appearance. Louis only laughed.

“You may want to shut your mouth sometime soon Harry.” He said, walking over, and gently pushing his jaw. “But you’ll be fine. That’s a lovely shirt you’re wearing. It’s not really a super dressy place, I just know the owner, so I like to you know…” Louis stopped.

“Make him think you have lots of money and are a Demon to be feared?” Harry finished for him, now teasing him.

“A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do to get a nice table without reservations.” He shrugged, and reached down for Harry’s hand. “Speak of which, I made them for 7, so we need to be on our way if we want to be there in time.” And Louis started pulling Harry out of the house. Harry was all too happy to oblige and followed him out effortlessly, climbing into Louis car after him, and just enjoying the ride.

They made silly small talk on the ride over, nothing really ground breaking, but enough to ease some of Harry’s nerves. When they finally arrive at the place, Harry is almost as shocked as he was when he saw Louis. It was a small stone building, covered in ivy, and flowers. There were a few tables set up outside, and fountains littering the property. It was the cutest restaurant Harry had ever seen.

He followed Louis in through the big wooden doors, only to realize the inside was just as cute, but much more elegant. There were marble floors and chandeliers. Harry wasn’t the most under dressed person there, but her certainly wished he had a jacket.

“Tomlinson.” Louis said briskly, to the host behind the booth. Harry stood behind him, waiting quietly for them to be seated. The host quickly grabbed the menus and sat them at what seemed to be the nicest table in the place. It was located towards the back of the restaurant, in a secluded area. It was right next to the biggest window, which looked out over the mountains. Of course it wouldn’t have been the perfect cliché unless the sun was setting, so there was that too. Harry looked down and laughed.

“Is everything alright?” Louis asked Harry, a partially concerned, partially annoyed look on his face.

“This is crazy.” Harry replied. He panicked when he saw Louis face drop “Perfect too! It’s perfectly crazy. Like I just didn’t think places like this actually existed and I thought it was just like a lady and the tramp thing, like did you take this place straight out of a Disney movie, or what?” Harry chuckled.

“we don’t know much about each other, do we?” Louis said, completely changing the topic. Harry looked at him and smiled.

“I know that you’re a Demon, and your name is Louis Tomlinson, and where you live, and that crepes are your favorite breakfast, and that football is your favorite thing to watch, and play, and talk about all the time and it’s what you miss the most about living.” Harry said.

“Yeah but you don’t know anything about my life. I mean my actual life. Haven’t you ever wondered why I’m a Demon?” Louis said easily.

“Well I mean of course I have. You don’t really act like much of a Demon now that I think about it.” And it was true, as long as Harry had known Louis, he hadn’t acted like much of a Demon. From that first night, when Louis had saved Harry’s life, he’d wondered what Louis had done to get this sentence. His heart seemed so pure.

“Well how about I tell you?” Louis asked, though Harry knew it wasn’t really a question. “I was 21, that’s my age in case you were wondering, and before you even ask I’ve been a Demon for 267 years, anyways.” He paused to watched Harry’s face change as he took in the new information. “I was 21, and visiting America, cause that was the thing to do back then you know? Party with strangers, get drunk have sex, be crazy and wild and live in New York.” He paused to give his order to the waitress that had just arrived at their table and sip on some on their complimentary wine.

 “ My mum begged me not to go, asked me to stay close to home, because she’d miss me, and my little sisters, I had 4, would miss me. It was just her, my dad was out of the picture, so I was really all that she had, but I left her. I went anyways. I went and I lived in the states for a few years. But I wasn’t ever really happy there. As badly as I had wanted to leave and go on this new exciting stupid ‘journey’, I wasn’t happy. So, after 2 years, I took what little money I had left, packed up, and got on the next flight home.” Before he could continue on the waitress came and placed multiple plates in front of them.

“The extras are compliments from the chef. Enjoy your meal.” She said, smiling she hurried away. Harry looked down at the food in front of him, as hungry as he was, he really just wanted to hear the rest of the story. He forced himself to eat, and eat slowly, enjoying the food, and being with Louis. They chatted back and forth during their meal, talking about their favorite colors, and where they had grown up, other random facts about themselves to further get to know each other.

Once they were both done, feeling content with their meal, and added on desserts, Harry slouched back to look at Louis. Before Harry could say anything, Louis opened his mouth to talk once more.

“Right so I flew all the way home, ready to be reunited with my mom and family, but when I got there I was met by no one. Nothing. All that was left of my family was a burnt up house and 6 gravestones. No one told me, because they had no idea how to get a hold of me. All of the information on my whereabouts burnt up with the house. And my family.” Louis paused again, taking in a deep huffing breath. Louis didn’t look like he was about to cry, but that was almost more heartbreaking. He couldn’t cry about it. He’d already cried all the tears in the world over it, and his family was still dead.

“So there I was, back home, without any home really. I had no idea what to do, because I had no one. I had no money, no job, no place to live. I had nothing. What was I supposed to do? Well if I had been smart I would’ve gone to a shelter, or searched from an old friend, or distant relative, but instead I went out and got as drunk as possible, spent every last dime I had. I’ve never been so drunk in my entire life. Because it wasn’t just the alcohol. It was like I was intoxicated with all the sadness and hurt and shit that my life had become in the span of a few days and it was just too much. They were my life Harry. My sisters, they were the light of my life. I’ve never seen such beautiful, happy, girls. My youngest sisters were 7. They were twins. They were only 7.” Louis stopped and looked down, shaking his head. Harry slid his hand across the table, lacing his fingers through Louis’ and giving them a squeeze. Louis just sat there breathing, holding Harry’s hand tightly, and breathing. Harry didn’t say anything, just held it right back, until even that didn’t feel like enough. So he let go, slipping out of his side of the booth, and onto Louis, winding his arm around Louis’ side and pulling him in closely.

“I was drunk. I was sad. But most of all I was stupid.” He started again, impossibly soft. He looked up at Harry. “I got my car, my shitty ass car I was going to sell the next day, and I drove. It was so fucking reckless, but I knew what I was doing. I knew what the goal was.” He took a shuddering breath. “But…I never meant” he struggled “I never meant to kill anyone else.” Harry slowly understood what Louis was saying, still he looked Louis in the eyes and nodded for him to go on. He knew Louis needed to tell him the whole story. “I wanted to die. So I drove as stupidly as possible. But there was this girl. This young girl, crossing the street. She was blonde. Just like my sisters. And I hit her. And she went flying. And I was so scared at that point that I drove. I hit the petal so hard and drove myself off the nearest bridge. I felt myself die. And I felt all the pain I’d experienced and caused all in that moment, and as I choked on the water, drowning, I knew I deserved nothing less.” Louis stopped.

 Harry knew that was the end of the story. He knew what happened after that. He was dragged down. Sat in a room with other Demon’s, explaining to him what his options were. Harry can’t imagine who would pick staying in Hell as opposed to wreaking havoc on earth. It just didn’t seem like much of a choice to Harry.

Suddenly Harry remembered the first time he was in Louis house. How he had been searching through Louis’ things for his phone. The box he’d come across with all the pictures and trinkets in it.

“Louis?” Harry started, unsure whether or not to ask about it. “That box I found, on the first night.” was all Harry said before Louis started nodding.

“I managed to go back, once I was a Demon and dig some things out of the fire. Some of the stuff I stole from police records after they pulled my car out of the water. But yeah. It’s all I have of them.” Louis said. Harry looked at him. For the first time, Harry didn’t see Louis the fiery Demon, he didn’t even see Louis the caring Demon, he just saw Louis. His heart swelled and it was all he could do to pull Louis face into his hands, caressing it, as he brought their mouths together for a kiss.

“let’s go home.” Harry whispered, pressing soft kisses all over Louis’ face and neck, Louis hummed in agreement. They slid out of the booth, Harry reached into his pants to grab his wallet.

“Don’t. Don’t worry, it’s covered. It always is” Louis reassured, placing his hand on the small of Harry’s back, pressing him forward, towards the door. Harry nodded, allowing himself to be guided. All he wanted was to get home, and get Louis safely in his arms. He wanted to make Louis feel loved, and perfect, like none of that was his fault. Of course Harry would be stupid to believe that most of it wasn’t, but still, the idea of Louis carrying around all that guilt made Harry dizzy with worry.

The car ride home was much longer than the car ride there. Harry kept staring over at Louis in the driver’s seat. He’d sometimes lean over to press a kiss to his cheek, or his fist, or the top of his head.  They pulled into Louis’ driveway and it took all of Harry’s self-restraint not to jump out of the car and pull Louis inside. He didn’t want anything to be rushed. He needed Louis to know how he felt, about Louis’ story, about Louis now.

They walked inside slowly, Louis slid off his coat, and hung it up before standing there in front of Harry. He looked at Harry, eyes full of hurt, and sadness, and that was all Harry could take. He lunged forward, pulling Louis’ waist into his and softly pressing their mouths together. Louis moaning into the kiss, not pressing into it like usual, just enjoying the soft and sweetness of it all. Harry slid his arms up and down Louis’ back, massaging it, relaxing all the tensed muscles there.

“Don’t you hate me Harry? How can you even stand to be in the same room as me, let alone kiss me? Don’t you hate me? I hate me. I’m awful. I deserve to be a Demon. I’m a fucking monster.” Louis breathed into Harry’s shirt, clinging to him as Harry pressed kisses down his neck.

“Don’t say that.” He kissed him on the head “You’re perfect.” Then on the nose “most Demon’s don’t feel regret” under his chin “you have a pure heart” on his collar bone “it was a mistake” back up to the mouth “how could anyone hate you?” and it was true. Harry wasn’t sure that anyone could hate Louis. Maybe the parents of the girl, but Harry refused to think about it.

“fuck me Harry.” Louis said, still clutching on to Harry as if his life depended on it. “please” he added. And for the first time, Harry pulled away looking Louis in the eyes. He said nothing, only nodded, and took Louis’ hand, pulling him towards the bedroom.

He brought Louis in, and guided him to the bed, motioning for him to lay down. Louis didn’t protest. From there he took him time undressing Louis, unbuttoning his shirt, kissing each inch of new skin that showed, all the way down to his hip bones, until Louis was breathing heavily, and Harry could feel the hard outline of his cock against his chin. Harry then undid Louis belt and pants, and gently slid them off of Louis legs. Then he was laying there, completely naked, glowing in the moonlight, a beautiful pale color. Harry found himself breathless.

“You’re an Angel.” He whispered, watching Louis with wide eyes.

“No” Louis sobbed. “I’m not an Angel. I’m a Demon. I’m a murderer and I kill people for a living. I deserve to rot in hell.” He threw a hand over his face.

“You’re my Angel.” Harry said. And he moved back up to Louis’ face, peppering it with kisses, until Louis had stopped sniffling, and was lost in the kiss. They kissed for a long while, slowly grinding against each other as they did. It was then that Harry remembered Louis’ situation, and the one now stirring in his pants. He stood up off the bed and quickly discarded his clothes before returning to the bed.

He didn’t return to Louis mouth, but instead lingered by this thighs, sucking love bites inside of them, teasing the older boy. He moved closer and closer to Louis cock. Harry kept it going until he heard Louis’ soft whines. He drew his tongue out to lick a the head of Louis cock, relishing in the moan Louis let out.

                He began to move more quickly, taking Louis deeper in his mouth, using his hand to jerk the rest of it. Louis wasn’t moaning, only letting out little pants. It was more than Harry could ask for, as he started frotting against the sheets.

                “Harry. Harry stop.” Louis said breathlessly, as Harry deep throated him. “Harry! P-Please! I don’t want to come like this. Please. Fuck me.” He said in short choppy statements. Harry pulled off, making sure his mouth popped as he did.

                Harry searched around the nightstand that Louis had directed him to for a condom and some lube. He made quick work of it and returned to Louis after a few short moments. He opened the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers, thoroughly coating them up.

                “Are you ready?” Harry asked gently. Louis nodded, panting and opening his legs for Harry. Harry took one single finger and slowly pressed in into Louis tight hole. He started off slowly, not wanted to hurt Louis. He wanted Louis to feel like gold tonight. So he took his time, starting with one finger, sliding it in and out until Louis was asking for more, pressing back against Harry. Harry added one more, curving them around inside of Louis, attempting to hit just the right spot, making Louis moan. It took some time, but he found it eventually, and made Louis gasp loudly in pleasure.

                “Harry, please I’m ready.” Louis said softly. His voice had seemed to change to something softer. Harry’s heart swelled. He nodded, leaning down to kiss Louis before rolling on the condom and slicking himself up with lube. He pressed the tip of his cock to Louis’ already wet hole, slowly sliding into him, until he bottomed out. The both of them were panting, grasping at each other’s skin, wanted more, but already feeling like this was too much.

                “m-move” Louis moaned, and Harry did. He moved slowly, in and out of Louis, making sure Louis was enjoying it just as much as Harry was. He waited until he got his rhythm before reaching down to stroke Louis’ own cock.

                “Yes. Oh Harry Yes!” Louis moaned, pushing up into Harry’s hand, whilst trying to press back into Harry’s dick.

                “Louis you’re so beautiful. You’re so amazing. You’re perfect. You’re literally perfect” Harry panted as he thrust into him.

                “No stop.” Louis huffed out, and as Harry looked down to meet his eyes, he found them glowing brilliant red once again.

                “No Louis listen to me, you’re beautiful. You’re amazing. You’re absolutely marvelous. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted in someone.” Harry continued to thrust into Louis and jerk him off. Louis breaths were getting heavier and heavier. “Whatever you’ve done in the past has passed. Right now you are the most beautiful thing in the world. You’re not a burden to this world. You are beautiful.” He stressed the words, wanted Louis to hear and feel them.

                “Harry! I!” and then Louis came shooting out hot spurts onto his stomach and Harry’s hand. And as he came, muscle contracting around Harry, he too came, eyes squeezed shut, moaning Louis name, holding himself deep within Louis, until he collapsed on top of him.

                They stayed there, holding each other tightly, neither one wanted to let go first. “you shouldn’t go through life carrying all this guilt. It was over 200 years ago. You can’t change the past, only the future” Harry said nuzzling into Louis’ neck.

                “If only it were that easy. You and I both know it’s not.” Louis sighed. Harry lifted himself up, pulling himself out of Louis slowly and carefully. When he met Louis’ eye’s again he let out a gasp.

                “Your eyes.” was all Harry said.

                “Your eyes” Louis breathed back. Louis sat up, pulling Harry closer into his lap, and as they both turned to face the mirror, Harry felt his heart jump and he saw what Louis had seen. Both of them sat there intertwined, eyes a shining gold, filled with so much passion, and want, and desire it was almost too much to handle.

                When they fall asleep that night, bodies laced together, eyes still glowing gold for each other, Harry can’t hold it in any longer. As he looked down at Louis’ peaceful face he found himself leaning down and pressing on last kiss into his temple.

                “I love you Louis Tomlinson.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Harry woke up the next morning with his arms wrapped tightly around Louis, his nosed pressed into his shoulder, and their legs intertwined. Harry took a deep breath, taking in all that was Louis, every inch of golden skin, his fuzzy morning hair, his gorgeous face, every bit that Harry loved. His stomach jumped again at the word. Love. It was terrifying. Not so much because it was wrong by every moral and Angelical code Harry had run himself on for the past hundred years, but because it was risky in the fact that Louis probably didn’t love him back.

Harry was still painfully unaware of what Louis thought of them as. He was pretty sure Louis still thought of them as rather good fuck buddies. I mean that’s all this was ever supposed to be in the first place, right? Then Harry let himself fall away into his feelings, and they spent so much time together, and then last night, and there it was. Love. It came pummeling through Harry and now it seemed to consume him.

Pushing the feeling away, he slowly and carefully untangled himself from Louis and rolled out of bed. Louis managed to stay asleep during the whole ordeal, which Harry sent a silent thank you for. He needed some time to shower and prepare them breakfast before he wanted Louis to get up. He liked to be fresh and clean and bearing a large breakfast before facing morning Louis. He found that’s what put him in the best mood possible, and Harry, of course, wanted Louis to be in the best mood possible.

Harry showered quickly, and headed to the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and taken out the bacon and eggs he knew Louis kept stocked just for when Harry was over. Louis rarely made himself breakfast, or any food for that matter, because he was a pretty wretched cook. That was another thing about Louis that Harry found endearing. He liked that he could cook for Louis and take care of him.

He had started the bacon, and was just about to crack the first egg when he heard grumbling and shuffling through the hall. Harry’s stomach jumped in anticipation. He shook his head, telling himself off for being stupid, and prepared to greet Louis normally.

“Mooooorning” Harry said as Louis slumped into the kitchen. Usually Louis would stop at the island, pull up a chair, and wait for his breakfast there, but this morning he slumped all the way over to Harry, and pressed himself up against his back.

“mmmmff” Louis said in return, face pressed against Harry’s back. Harry reached one are around to embrace Louis and chuckled.

“This is a bit of an awkward angle to hold you by” Harry said, still trying to prepare the eggs and bacon.

“Well then just let me do all the holding” Louis mumbled and reached his arms around Harry’s middle, squeezing him tightly. Harry did the rest of his cooking like that, standing in front of the stove with Louis pressed into his back like a sleepy koala. He finished the food and slid it onto two plates, then shuffled the two of them over to the island to eat. The two of them started eating in an awkward silence.

“So…” Louis finally said, staring down at his eggs, poking them around instead of eating them.

“Oh…Did you not want eggs? I could whip up some pancakes or waffles or something, maybe some crepes or French toast? I just assumed the regular eggs and bacon, but I suppose I should’ve asked before I just went for it.” Harry said quickly. He felt like something was off. Louis refused to look up from the food, which he also refused to eat.

“No, no! Eggs are fine. Eggs are great.  I love your eggs, I just….” He trailed off again, still looking down.

“What’s up Lou? Did I do something weird or, bad last night or” Harry was starting to panic now. Louis had left himself In a vulnerable place last night and the last thing Harry wanted was for Louis to think he only did it to take advantage of him.

“No, last night was great. Probably the best night of my life. Death. Whatever.” He softly placed the fork on the edge of the plate before continuing, “It’s just, last night” he started then stopped abruptly.

“Louis what is it?” Harry demanded, reaching across the counter to rest his hand over Louis’, Louis finally looked up at Harry.

“I heard what you said last night. You thought I was asleep, but I wasn’t and I heard what you said” He blurted out. Harry blinked, thinking about what he’d just said before it really hit him what it meant.

“oh.” Harry said, shying away. “ _oh_ ” he breathed.

“No. Harry, I love you. Well I mean I love you too. Because you said you loved me, so yeah, there it is. I love you too.” Louis said, reaching out for Harry’s other hand. Harry couldn’t help but break out in a smile.

“You love me?” he asked. Louis nodded quickly. “I love you too, too!” Harry laughed, and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. He pulled back grinning like a maniac.

“God you’re so stupid Harry.” Louis said scoffing, and laughing, finally letting go of Harry’s hand and returning to his eggs. “and I would have preferred pancakes. I’d always prefer pancakes.”

“noted” Harry said, digging into his own plate. The two of them continued to chatter through breakfast, they talked as they always did, it was like nothing had changed. Mostly because nothing had changed. The love had been there in them for a while, the only difference was now it had been spoken. Harry loved Louis. Louis loved Harry back. That was the most exciting and thrilling thing Harry had ever heard.

“So, now that we’ve established our love for each other in a painfully clichéd, rom-com, way, shouldn’t we go on an equally clichéd and painfully sickly sweet date?” Louis said, getting up from the island and grabbing their plates.

“I don’t see why not. I rather like the idea now that you mention it. What exactly do you propose we do?”

“ah ah ah, you’re the one who said you loved me first. That means you have to come up with the stupid cliché date idea. I’ll accept gondola ride, followed by spaghetti sharing and meatball nose nudging, amusement park ride with Ferris wheel ride, or anything of that sorts.” Louis said.

“Fine. Be ready in an hour, and wear comfortable walking shoes. I don’t want you complaining about your feet all day.” Harry said, moving towards the bedroom to get him phone.

“Hey! I did not say an exercising date was appropriate Harold!” Louis called after him. Harry chuckled, and entered the bedroom to find his phone. He wasn’t quite sure how he would pull it off, but it’d be close enough, so he’d go for his idea anyways.

An hour later, he and Louis were dressed for a day of walking and being outside, though Louis was unaware of a portion of that. Louis also seemed to be incredibly annoyed that he was unaware of what they were doing.

“You know you’re the one who suggested we do something clichéd, and you’re the one who insisted I had to come up with it, so you should probably get your knickers untwisted.” Harry chuckled as Louis huffed even more.

“Whatever. I guess I trust you.”

“I think if I trust you, then you should definitely trust me” Harry said and they continued to walk through the Demon slum, out towards the center of the city.

“I’m not sure what you mean by that, but obviously you trust me, you’re a silly Angel. You Angels are so trusting and will put your hopes and belief into anyone who shows you the smallest bit of kindness. I’m surprised it doesn’t bite you in the ass more.” Louis said, walking alongside Harry.

“Are you saying that’s a bad thing? That I shouldn’t be so trusting of you?” Harry questioned.

“Well no, obviously not, I’m just saying… I don’t know what I’m saying. I love that you’re so trusting. I love that you trust me.” Louis said.

They continued to chat about certain little things like trust and hope and all those traits Louis seemed to be lacking, and Harry had so much.

“I’ve always been like this though. It’s not something that developed with my ‘Angel-hood’, this is just always how I’ve been.” Harry reassured Louis as they reached the front of the store.

“that doesn’t surprise me. I suppose I was a bit more open and trusting when I wasn’t a Demon. Or right before that really. Thing really went downhill the last bit of my life. I really want to talk about you today though. You intrigue me.” Louis said, looking up at Harry.

“Well alright, but just know that I’m actually pretty boring. I’ll still tell you anything you want to know though.” Harry said, finally moving into the store. He walked up to the front counter, giving the woman behind it his name and money in exchange for a large basket filled with supplies. Harry thanked the woman and returned to Louis.

“What the hell is that?” Louis said as they exited the store.

“It’s our date! We’re going on a picnic!” Harry said excitedly.

“Harry Styles you are the most cliché boob on the planet.” Louis said chuckling.

                From the store they continued on, Harry leading them to a small park he used to go to when he first died and wanted to be alone to think about life and how he was no longer really living it. It was secluded, and quiet and incredible pretty. Harry knew it was something he wanted to share with Louis, so off they went.

                When they arrived at the park, Harry opened the small metal gate, motioning for Louis to enter in front of him.

                “This isn’t like a cemetery is it, Harry? Because that’s just weird. I’m sorry but 2 dead people taking a romantic stroll through a cemetery is not rom-com material.” Louis said

                “I’m pretty sure that is rom-com material, but no, it’s not a cemetery, if you would just wait a second for us to get further in, or maybe if you even just looked around a bit you might be able to figure that out for yourself.” Harry said. He found it amusing how he and Louis bickered constantly. It was one of his favorite things about Louis and his relationship.

                Harry lead them further through the entrance, down a small path that wove through the woods a bit. Louis started huffing and grumbling right as they arrived at their final destination.

                “Oh Harry. It’s so perfect!” Louis said in a mock female voice. The both of them laughed, and Harry set down the large basket he’d been lugging the past few miles. “But really Harry, it is gorgeous. I’m sorry I doubted you.”

                “You told me you wanted cliché, so I brought you to cliché.” Harry said, laying out the blanket that’d been provided. They were just outside of the woods, on a small grassy patch just alongside a pond. There was lots of greenery and plants and ducks that sat along the pond and it was incredibly quiet and serene. Harry started pulling out the contents of the basket, some plates and glasses, wine, cheese, crackers, fruits, other things one would expect from a picnic basket on a cliché date.

                “Wow. You really know how to spoil a boy hmmm Harry.” Louis said, picking up one of the chocolates Harry had shaken out of the basket, and popping it into his mouth. “So. Tell me all about the life of Harry Styles.” Louis said, leaning up against Harry.

                “It’s quite boring really. I was a goofy kid, had a few close mates, the awkward girlfriend here and there. It wasn’t really until the end I realized I didn’t even like girls, and then it was too late. I died. Fatal car crash, it was my birthday. I wasn’t even drunk. I was actually on my way to meet my mates at the pub to get drunk. But instead my Angel was off doing some shit, I don’t even know, I think he was a crack addict at that point, how does that even happen? An Angel crack addict? Well he’s not an Angel anymore. I actually think he might be a Demon now. Actually I think  he might be a she. I don’t remember. All I know is that my Angel failed, so I got offered a position on Thy Holy Council.” Harry said in a mocking tone.

                “You must hate me” Louis said quietly.

                “Why would I hate you Louis? Obviously I don’t since I told you I loved you.” Harry said.

                “Even after I told you I killed a little girl from a car accident, you still love me. I don’t understand you Harry.” Louis said shaking his head.

                “I don’t know Lou, we all make mistakes. I’m not saying I was a saint in my life or after life. I mean sure technically I’m a saint because I’m an Angel, but here I am sitting with the Demon I’ve been having sex with for the past few months, and in love with and I promise you that isn’t saint material. I did things in my life that warranted me becoming a Demon instead. I don’t think it works like that though. I don’t think you deserve to be a Demon. I really and truly believe with all my heart you have a pure soul. Even after everything you’ve done as a Demon. You’re a good person Louis.” Harry said, clasping Louis’ hands in his.

                “How can you say that? You’ve seen what I’ve done. How can you think I have a pure soul, when you don’t even know half the things I do when I’m not around you. You’re what makes me good Harry. Without you I’m nothing but a scumbag Demon.” Louis said shortly. He turned away from Harry’s gaze.

                “You may think that, but I don’t. I won’t ever. You saved my life on multiple occasions. I know you’d do it again. That makes you a saint. Let’s get you appealed right now.” Harry said softly, lying himself down on the blanket. Louis stayed sitting, knees pulled into his chest, his head dropped down on top of them.

                “You’re so silly Harry.” He mumbled.

                  
                “Lay down with me Lou, let’s take a nap. The sun is warm, and I love you, so let’s take a nap.” Harry said smiling.

                “Silly, silly boy.” He repeated, but slowly lowered himself down beside Harry. He wiggled himself into Harry’s side and rested his head on Harry’s chest. It didn’t take long for Harry to recognize the steady breathing pattern that meant Louis was asleep. Harry followed shortly after.

                When he woke up it was completely dark around him, Louis was still tucked into his side and seemed to be asleep. He nudged him softly.

                “Lou, Louis wake up babe” He whispered. Louis stirred and groaned, pulling himself into a sitting position besides Harry.

                “Look at how pretty the stars are. I love looking at the stars, knowing my family is up there looking at me. Did you know that? They totally see us whenever they want. Well, not whenever they want, because obviously if you’re in the shower, or doing the nasty you mum isn’t going to smile down upon you and be proud, but in your shining moments they can look down at you. They’re invited to see those. It’s weird how things work up there.” Harry said sighing. Louis had grown increasingly quiet and stiff beside him. “Louis? Are you okay?” Louis continued to look up at the sky.

                “Tell me more about what it’s like up there. Is it nice? It is warm and sunny always? Is it like a castle in the clouds? Do you think my mum and sisters are up there? Have you ever seen them? Could you see them you think? Could you go there tomorrow and find them and tell them I said ‘hi’ or anything like that?” Louis said urgently, tugging on Harry’s shoulder.

                “Oh Louis, it doesn’t really work like that. Of course you mum and sisters are up there, and like I said, they can probably see you now, but I couldn’t go and find them, no. It doesn’t work like that. I haven’t seen my mum in over 100 years. Not since the day I died. I’m not really allowed to go in, I just stay in the….the offices and what not. I’m sorry. It’s pretty amazing though. They’re happy that’s for sure.” Harry watched as a silent tear rolled down Louis cheek.

                “I’m glad they’re there, but I hope they can’t see me. They’d be ashamed. I’m ashamed.” Louis sniffled quietly. Harry turned and pulled Louis into his lap as best as possible.

                “You have nothing to be ashamed of Louis. Don’t ever think that. You’re beautiful and perfect, and amazing, and powerful, and you’re great at your job, even if it is an awful job. You do what you’re told and that’s not your fault.” Harry paused. “One day, one day soon, we’ll sort everything out. We’ll make an appeal to the Council, and they’ll see, they’ll see that you don’t belong with the Demons. You have a pure and beautiful soul Louis Tomlinson.” Harry said, rubbing Louis back and he continued to cry, tears pressed into Harry’s shoulder, dampening his shirt.

                “I want that Harry. I really want that.” Louis stammered. They sat like that for a while longer, until Louis calmed down, and they continued on, talking more about themselves, and drinking wine and looking at the stars. Eventually the temperature drop became too much for either of the boys and they decided it was best to pack up and head back to Louis.

                Once they arrived, Harry let them in, now knowing where the spare key was hidden, and how to jiggle the handle just right to get the door to open. He threw their things on the counter, and lifted Louis up, carrying them both to bed. For the first night, Harry fell asleep next to Louis without sex, or anything of the sorts, just a simple ‘I love you’ and that almost felt better than all of the other things.

                When Harry woke up the next morning he grabbed his phone to check out of habit. It wasn’t until he saw the date and 7 missed calls that he knew he was screwed. He darted out of bed, throwing on a pair of pants and rushing to collect all of his things.

                “Babe, what are ya doing?” Louis slurred, rubbing his eyes, trying to take in the chaos.

                “I’m so sorry Lou, but I was supposed to be back yesterday, and I wasn’t and I didn’t take care of my agenda, and there are probably a few people dead right now because of me, and I’m so fucking screwed.” He ran over to Louis and gave him a peck on the lips. “I’ll call you as soon as possible, I’m sorry love, I gotta run!”

Without another word, Harry dashed out of the room, deciding to get his things another time, only taking his phone and wallet and running out of the house. He knew he needed to get home as quickly as possible, even though he wasn’t ready to face the amount of shit he was in. He made it home, only stopping in front of his door. He knew it even before he entered the house. He could feel it in his bones. Harry was fucked.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

As Harry slowly opened the door and entered the house, he felt the eerie quiet set in, his stomach sinking even further down. There was no way he was ready to face the shit storm that was going to be Niall. Still he made himself take a deep breath, then walked further inside. He moved towards the kitchen where he’d hope Niall would be. Sure enough, as Harry turned the corner, his eyes fell upon Niall, leaned over the center island, sipping his coffee, reading over what appeared to be an agenda. Harry waited a few moments, hoping Niall would look up and see him on his own. He didn’t, so instead Harry shifted awkwardly and cleared his throat, making his presence known. Niall’s head shot up to look at him.

“You.” Niall said, throwing down the paper, and moving out from behind the island. “Where the fuck have you been?!” Niall inched closer to Harry with every word, pointing his finger, aiming to jab Harry in the chest. “Are you stupid? Do you not want to be an Angel anymore? You had two weeks, and you fell off the face of the fucking earth, and that’s fine, but you can’t remember to come home after 2 weeks?!” Niall was really going off now, pacing back and forth in front of Harry, all around Harry. He’d stop every now and then, staring him in the face.

“Niall, let me explain” Harry tried to jump in, but Niall shook his head. To be honest, that was fine with Harry, because Harry had nothing to explain really. He wasn’t ready to say anything to Niall yet, he simply wanted to calm, or reassure Niall, that Harry wanted things to be okay. Except they weren’t. Harry had fucked up, and he knew he deserved all the yelling he was going through now, but still he felt like he was 6 years old again, when his mother yelled at him for countless stupid things he’d done.

“No. You let me talk Styles. I’ve been a good friend. I’ve been there for you. I’ve helped you through a lot of different shit, I cover you when you need someone too, I’ve got your back, and yeah you’ve got mine sometimes. It seems like a lot less lately. Lately it seems like it’s just little Niall covering for your stupid immature irresponsible ass. Let me tell you, I’m getting pretty tired of it, day in and day out, worrying about you, whether or not you’re coming home, whether or not I’ll get a call you’ve been fired, or you’re dead, any one of the sorts. Let me tell you Harry, it sucks worrying about the well being of your best mate. I’m not your goddamn mother, but dammit Harry, I act like it so often. I just want you to be safe and trust me, but you don’t, and I don’t understand why. I trust you with my life. Why is that not returned after all I’ve done for you?” Harry wanted to cut in and correct Niall, for he did trust Niall with his life, this was just a different situation, but he knew better than to cut off Niall right now.

 “Now Before we get too far into this, yes I did cover you yesterday and you’re fucking lucky I did. I tried calling you like 400 times, did you lose your phone? Is it on silent? Is it on invisible mode? What the fuck do I have to do to get your attention to tell you that your two weeks is up and you’re about to be the reason a shit load of people die. Harry you got a bus. I fucking bus full of people I had to save for your stupid ass, and for what? For what Harry!?” Niall was panting, but Harry still knew not to speak yet.

“I honestly have no idea what the fuck has gotten into you lately. First with the coming home at 2, and the forgetting certain things, and it was just little things, I mean we dealt with it, we talked about it, you told me to not worry, and I tried not to worry. I really did Harry. I tried my hardest not to worry about you, but the truth is you’re my best mate, and I think of you almost as a little brother, you know, in the bro type way. I’ve looked after you, I’ve guided you through this, and all of a sudden you’re distant, and not talking to me, and not telling me what the fuck is going on. I don’t like it. Not one bit. And not just because it’s weird for our relationship, but because I know you’re getting yourself into trouble. I know you are Harry. There’s no other reason why you wouldn’t tell me what’d going on. You’re breaking laws. You’re doing something you’re not supposed to.” Niall stopped again, slowing down his speaking, but still showing no signed of stopping.

At this point Harry’s mind was reeling. He knew he couldn’t hide from Niall forever, but still, just as things were starting to go well with Louis. He wasn’t ready for Niall to know and judge him. He needed to wait until Harry and Louis set up a trial, and worked on Louis Demon revoking, then he’d tell Niall. He knew Niall wouldn’t approve of the situation, how could he? It was illegal. Harry knew that. But in the end, Louis is who he fell in love with, and there was no going back on that.

“Earth to Harry!” Niall shouted, clapping his hands wildly in front of Harry’s face. “Snap out of it. Stop thinking about all of the cocaine you’ve been snorting, or all the prostitutes you’ve been buying and get with it. You need to realize, that I can’t help you if I don’t know what’d going on. If you get caught, I can’t do anything to help you. You’re shit out of luck without me. And let’s be real Harry, I’m your only hope for appealing to the high council on some shit you’ve done if that’s what it is. If you’ve broken some law of theirs, and I’ve got no information, you might as well be a Demon. Hell for all I know you’re already half of one.”

“I’m not a Demon Niall. For God’s sake I forgot one day! I know it’s a big deal, I know it is! But it worked out in the end, didn’t it? You covered for me, no one died, and I’m here now! I won’t forget again! I’m going to be more responsible, I just got….distracted.” Harry mumbled at the end.

“BY WHAT?! What is so distracting that you would let innocent lives die Harry?! Seriously? Tell me because I’m just dying to know. I literally cannot fathom what could be more important than your job. Your job is to save lives. You remember that part right? You remember how you got that job? Because your Angel was a fuck up and forgot to save you. Now you’re off gallivanting through the world doing God only knows what, and you come back here and say it’s okay because you promise not to do it again. You’ve done it more than once. I know you’ll do it again. So what is it? Harry, what is so important to you!?” Niall was in his face, yelling, shaking with rage and concern and frustration.

What was so important that he risked his career, his friends, his life? Love. Love was what was so important to him, the thing he couldn’t bear to lose, couldn’t stand the thought of being taken away from him. Sure, he might get his Angel status taken away from him, but just as long as he could be a Demon, everything would be alright. Harry gave a tiny gasp, shocking himself with his own thought. The fact that Louis had become so important to him, his entire life, in such a short amount of time that he’d give up all that Harry was just to be with him. How could he possibly tell Niall and ruin it all?

“Harry. Please.” Niall sighed. He was no longer in Harry’s face, now hunched over the island, head in his hands. “I’m your best mate. Just tell me. I’m not going to report you. You’re the most important thing I have here.” Niall said softly.

And for a single moment, Harry considered it. Looking at Niall, standing there, lost for words, or what to do. Niall just wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to help Harry, to understand, but Harry couldn’t risk it. So he ran.

Harry turned away from the kitchen, running out through the living room, whipping open the front door, and bolting out as fast as he could. He didn’t bother looking back, he could hear Niall close behind him, panting, shouting for him to stop. Harry thought he was doing fine, thought he’d made a quick enough getaway as he bolted strait back for Louis house, when Niall lunged towards him, tackling him to the ground.

“Fine. Run away from your problems. But before you run away forever, there’s something you need to know.” Niall stopped to pant, catching his uneven breath. “You better fucking listen Harry. This is important. Do you understand that?” Niall said from above Harry. Harry only nodded, also panting on the ground. “Nick is dead.”

Harry choked. What little air was left in his lungs was gone, and he could’ve sworn he blacked out for a second. When he came to he was panting, hyperventilating. Niall was there, sitting him up, helping him catch his breath.

“Easy Harry. Easy. I know. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you now. But if you’re going to run away, I didn’t know when I’d be seeing you next. I had to tell you.” Niall said, shaking his head.

“Niall, the only way for an Angel to die is for them to be killed directly by a Demon.” Harry felt like his lungs were collapsing.

“C’mon Harry, let’s go back to the flat, I’ll make you tea. We’ll discuss it. Then you can run away from all your problems.” Niall reached down to lift Harry up. The two of them stumbled back to the flat, Harry got inside and collapsed on sofa. All that relief he’d felt, that Niall had covered his agenda. There was no blood on his hands. Now there was Angel blood on his hands. Not just any Angel. But Nick.

Harry thought back to Louis’ warning so long ago. He felt confused and betrayed. He hadn’t interacted with Nick since that day, in fear Louis would hold true to his word. He thought they’d made a promise that day. That they’d both hold up their ends of the deal. . This was clearly his fault, but not for the right reasons. He’d done all Louis had asked of him, so why did Louis go back on his word? What had Harry done that Louis felt it necessary to murder Nick.

Harry sat there in silence for what felt like forever. Niall stayed in the kitchen, making them tea, gathering his thoughts, allowing Harry to do the same. Except Harry couldn’t gather his thoughts, because his thoughts were all over the place. All of a sudden every bit of guilt and remorse and regret he’d repressed over the past two weeks, past months even came flooding back. How could he have been so blind to Louis’ evil?

It’d been there all along. Louis was a Demon, of course he’d been evil the whole time. Harry was sure the story he’d told him about his family was all made up now. Every word Louis said, a lie. If the simplest of stories, of promises were gone back on, and thrown aside, how could the most important ones be true and held so? Louis was nothing but a lying, cheating, awful, evil Demon. He twisted all of his words to win Harry. And it worked. He had won Harry. He really had.

Niall slowly shuffled back into the living room holding two mugs of what Harry hoped was the promised tea. In his hands he also had a stack of papers, and a bag of cookies. He dumped it all of the coffee table in front of Harry, placing the tea directly in front of him, then sitting in the seat across from Harry.

“You don’t need to say anything until you’re ready. I’m sorry for freaking out at you before. I’m just worried is all. But you seem to be in a bit of a panic Harry, so I’ll let you sit there and think for a bit, but just know that I’m here, and when you’re ready I’ll listen, and I won’t judge. I just want to help.” Niall said, reaching for a cookie and his tea. Harry nodded, staring down into his own cup.

“Also, I just wanted to say I’m sorry about Nick. I am. I know you two were closer than me and him were. I don’t know how close you were. I really don’t want to know how close you were. To be honest, when you told me you were staying over a friend’s house, I figured you were over Nicks, but then when I got the call about a week later that Nick was dead, and you were still gone… I was worried. I worried about you for over a week. I had no idea where you were or who you were with. I had nothing. You know that right? That you left me with nothing, and the one guess I had was now dead. Murdered by a Demon.” Niall said in a soft tone.

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s my fault. It’s my fault Nick is dead if we’re being honest.” Harry said. He was taking deep breaths, working up the courage to tell Niall all of it.

“I don’t think I’d go that far Harry. You didn’t kill Nick. You didn’t hire Demons to kill Nick. You didn’t know that Nick would be killed.” Harry choked on the last one.

“Except I did. I was warned. I was warned about this, and I took precautions, but I don’t know what happened. I thought I did everything right. I did everything I was supposed to and everything was going great, there were no problems, and life was hunky dory.” Harry shook his head.

“What do you mean you knew Harry? You’re not making sense right now. I need you to stop speaking in riddle, and really just tell me what the fuck is going on, because now I’m a little more concerned then I was before, and we all know I was pretty concerned not 5 minutes ago. I don’t know how much concern my old frail body can handle Harry.”

“Oh Niall, it’s so much worse than anything you’ve been assuming, or speculating. This is all my fault and I’ve screwed everyone, especially myself. I’ve been so stupid.” Harry downed the rest of his tea, burning his throat, hoping he’d burn it badly enough he wouldn’t be able to speak when Niall asked the next question.

“I don’t understand. Please Harry. Build up the courage and tell me what’s going on.” Niall’s eyes were pleading, staring into Harry’s. All he wanted to do was help. Harry could see that. But getting the words out was hard enough when he had to tell Louis, hell, when he had to admit it to himself, never mind having to tell Niall. Still, Harry knew he had to stop stalling. It was now or never. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

“Niall. I’m in love with a Demon.” 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Harry watched Niall’s face contort with shock, and surprise, and the other thousands of emotions he figured were coursing through his veins. He watched as Niall fell back in the chair, throwing his arm over his eyes, shaking his head. Harry dropped his own head into his hands; he didn’t want to be looking when Niall finally came back up to look back at Harry.

They sat there in silence for quite a while. Harry tried to gather his thoughts, figure out what he was going to say to Niall when he started asking questions. How was he going to explain the whole thing, which started out as just a fling, and then turned into this deep burning passion, passion that now broke Harry’s heart to think about. There were no words to describe it, to describe any of it. God he had gotten himself into quite the fucking mess now.

“Harry” Niall finally started, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry Harry but, you’re fucking what?” Harry could tell he was shocked and angry just from the way his words came out.

“I’m in love with a Demon” Harry mumbled out again. Thinking back to yesterday, telling Louis he loved him over and over, it was such a rush. It made him feel alive and on fire, and so _good_. Now having to choke out those words killed him. It felt like every time he said the words they tore out his heart, they choked him, and gaged him, and punched him in the stomach, and had him by the neck.

“Right, okay. You’re in love with a Demon. You are aware of the fact that we aren’t even allowed to talk to Demons? Right!? You know that? That we aren’t supposed to interact with them in any way at all. None. Like technically making eye contact with a Demon is illegal. But you’re in love with one? Is this like some Romeo and Juliet shit, where you just love his face and you’ve never actually spoken, you just sort of stalk him? Please tell me that’s what this is. I can work with that.” Niall said and this time Harry almost laughed.

“No, Niall, I haven’t been stalking him. If anything he stalks me” Harry paused and smiled, thinking about the times, seemed like forever ago, when Louis would appear out of nowhere, middle of the day, middle of the night, and steal Harry. Back then everything was fun, and right, and there was no harm done. “Not in a bad way. He’s never done anything bad to me…well….now…” again, Harry felt like he was choking.

“Harry I need you to tell me everything.” Niall said firmly, and this time Harry did look up to face Niall with a smirk. “Jesus, no, okay, not everything. Skip that. I really don’t want to hear about your illegal Demon sexual escapades. Damn it Harry.” Niall laughed.

“Alright. Everything but the sex. Which is amazing, if you really want to know, or not know, whichever. I won’t tell you about this great thing he does with his tongue when he-”

“STOP! Harry focus on the issue at hand please. Try and forget his tongue” Niall shuddered, Harry laughed “and tell me about the relationship, because I’ll remind you one more time, it’s illegal to even look at a Demon, yet you tell me you’re in love with one. So please Harry. Enlighten me.”

“Okay. So a few months back when I was saving someone, it was this big fiasco with a stolen purse and a chase and she was going to get hit by a car, but obviously didn’t because I saved her, but I still tried to get her bag from the obvious Demon that had stolen it, so I chased after him, and then sort of tackled him and when he looked up at me, and I was, you know, on top of him, there was just something there. I tried to put it from my mind, I think I told you about him actually. I knew I’d never see him again, so it didn’t really matter if I found him fit, it’d always just sort of be my little dirty secret. Then one night, the night Nick, you and I all went out drinking, and I took Nick home, he offered to let me stay but  I declined, and ended up getting beaten up by a bunch of Demons, and Louis was there and he saved me. He didn’t even know me but he saved me Niall. Obviously he couldn’t be all bad if he fucking saved me, and that was all I could think about, was how he honestly couldn’t be that bad.”

“That’s when you were gone for the night and I didn’t know where you were, but once again thought you were with Nick, okay, go on I guess” Niall said waving his hand.

“So he took care of me, and shit kind of went bad in the house and I ended up running away, but I left my phone there and I didn’t think much of it, until Louis threatened to kill everyone in my contacts if I didn’t come back to get it. But I knew if I went to get it, he’d try and kill me, so it was really this big mess. Anyways Kim Aang, remember him? How he died in that big accident. Well he was the first contact in my phone and so I panicked and that night while you were asleep I snuck out to go to his place and get my phone back before he murdered more people. When I got there I had basically accepted my death and just wanted to get it over with, so I knocked, and when the door opened he dragged me inside and just kind of stood there. Then he kissed me. He shoved the phone in my pocket and threw me out.” Harry couldn’t help but shudder at the thought of their first kiss.

“Anyways, continue on please.” Niall urged.

“Right, from there things got weird and he ended up sneaking into the house one night and, I won’t go into details, and that’s pretty much how it continued from there. Things got a bit more serious, and he’d follow me and kidnap me, then leave me in some alley way, it was just fun really. It was good dirty fun. Until he got jealous of me hanging out with Nick.” Harry cringed thinking about it. “and he told me if he ever caught me with Nick again…He’d….he’d kill him. That’s why this is my fault.” Harry said, hating the words as they came out of his mouth,

“Except you haven’t hung out with Nick have you? So then he went back on his word to you Harry. I mean I’m not saying it’s not your fault, since it sort of is, since you clear pissed off some Demon that then murdered Nick, but you did all the right things to try and not get Nick killed. It just didn’t work in the end.” Niall said softly. “By the way harry, you never actually said his name. You just keep saying he, who is this Demon you supposedly in love with?” Niall’s tone was mocking, Harry glared at him.

“Oh fuck off Niall, you don’t even know the half of it. I told you the first half, and I wouldn’t expect you to understand. It was just real, okay? There were times were I just completely forgot who he was. He saved me so many times. Like that time I left you in the club, I don’t even know what was happening, but there were these guys there, and they wanted to kill me Niall. They really did, and then Louis was there and he saved me.” Harry’s heart thudded at the memory.

“Hold on. Did you say Louis? As in Louis Tomlinson. The Louis Tomlinson. Harry tell me that is not the Demon you’ve been fucking around with.” Niall got up from the chair.

“Why? What’s wrong with Louis? He’s just Louis!” Harry said, Niall only making him feel worse.

“Harry I don’t mean to be rude, but are you fucking stupid?! Louis Tomlinson is one of the worst Demons recognized on the planet today. He’s like the fucking Demon Mafia lord and you’re sleeping around with him?! You must be stupid. One, how did you not know who Louis Tomlinson was, I know I’ve talked about him before, as in ‘hey harry if you ever run into him run, like run the other way, as fast as you fucking can’ or telling you about the Tomlinson gang’s latest mass murder, or bank robbery, or half of the shit we’ve saved people from!? Harry you can’t just forget these things because he’s good in bed!” Niall yelled

“Don’t! Don’t ever say something like that again. You may not understand Niall, but it wasn’t just sex.” Harry felt his heart and stomach sinking as the conversation escalated.

“OH! I’m sorry! I forgot, you love him. Right, you love him. Why Harry? Because he’s a good person? Because he makes you feel amazing about yourself, and is everything you’ve ever wanted in a person?” Niall was pacing back and forth.

“YES! Why is that so hard to believe?! Louis is a good person! He makes me feel happy, and it just feels right when I’m with him. He doesn’t act like a Demon. If he’s the worst Demon you can come up with then, you’re really not doing too well. You don’t know him like I know him.” Harry countered.

“Bullshit Harry. I know him enough to know that he’d murder Nick for no reason other than boredom. If you can’t see that too, you really are stupid. Wake up and realize Louis used you, and killed Nick. Even if he didn’t, even if you were stupid enough to believe whatever other lies he filled you with, and you stupidly chose to forgive him, he’s still going to be removed after a stunt like this. Demons can’t get away with killing Angels. It might as well be over for you.”  Niall finished. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing. He got up from the couch gave Niall one more look, and stormed off into his room.

He didn’t want to hear anymore of Niall’s lecturing, he didn’t want to have to hear about how Louis betrayed him, or all the things he was already thinking. Harry didn’t want to believe any of it. He knew it was true though. His heart sank more and more every time he thought about Louis, and about every single moment they shared together. How could Louis be so cruel? According to Niall, it was because that’s who he was. Louis, the cruelest, worst, nastiest, Demon there was to be found.

Louis. The nicest, most caring, misunderstood, Demon there was to be found. That’s the Louis Harry knew. No matter how many words were shared, Harry knew Niall would never be able to understand that. Harry knew Louis like no one else did, and that was something Harry would stand by. Louis may have done awful things in his after life, but he was still Louis.

Yet Harry couldn’t help but feel like his heart was literally breaking into two from the betrayal. Harry felt like that must be backwards. That  his heart should be broken because Nick is dead, not because Louis did it. It almost was like Romeo and Juliet, when Romeo killed Juliet’s cousin or some shit and she was all broken hearted. They still got married in the end though….they both died in the end too.

Not to mention the guilt that sat upon Harry’s chest like a ton of bricks. Who else would be responsible for Nick’s death? No other Demon threatened to kill him. It’s not like Nick had provoked a Demon to deserve it. No, it was Harry’s fault. Nick’s blood was on his hands. There was no other answer. There was no solution. Louis broke Harry’s heart, and Harry murdered Nick. Of all the things to go wrong, this was it.

Harry flopped onto his bed, hoping for some sleep to try and get away from the pain and guilt he was feeling. Anything to take him away from this moment right here.

And he did sleep. As many times as Niall knocked on the door, Harry stayed in his room. Locked up, laying in his bed. He had no idea how long had passed, through the door Niall had told him agendas had stopped for grievance. His phone finally died after days of it buzzing constantly. He had no idea how many missed calls he had. He knew they were all from Louis. With every buzz and ding, he felt like the wound was reopened and Louis might as well have killed someone else. Except Harry really didn’t want that, because the last thing he wanted was more blood on his hands.

On what was probably the fourth or fifth day of being alone in his room, Harry decided to shower. He stumbled into the bathroom, weak from the days without food and little water. Water wasn’t hard to get, since he had his bathroom, but he hadn’t eaten since the night before he’d come home. He didn’t feel hungry though. He felt empty.

The shower did him good. The warm water cascading down his muscles relaxed them. He took him time, washing his hair, over and over. Locks that had still smelled like Louis. Harry tried his best to not think about it. To not think about him. But try as hard as he did, that’s all he ever thought about. For the past few months all Harry ever thought about was Louis, what Louis was doing right now, how Louis looked the last time he saw him, the last time he hung out with Louis, the way his lips felt against his, or most recently, why he would do this to Harry.

He got out of the shower, toweled himself off and opened the door to his room, moving towards his dresser for a clean pair of boxers. But when he opened the door, he found that he was not alone anymore.

“Harry, I’ve been so worried about you.” Louis said is a soft voice, lifting himself off Harry’s bed and taking a step towards him. Louis lifted his arms, as if to put them around Harry, but when he saw the look his face held, he dropped them, looking hurt. “Harry, what’s wrong?” Louis said, voice pleading. “Please, tell me what I’ve done, I, we were fine, and then you left, and it’s been almost a week, and I haven’t heard from you.” Louis eyes started to glisten. Harry wanted to cry too.

“Why? Why would you do this to me Lou?” Harry said, barely audible. It took every ounce he had to keep his voice even.

“Harry please. I don’t know what I’ve done. Please just tell me what’s wrong. I’m so sorry, whatever it is. Whatever I said, whatever I did, I swear I never meant to hurt you.” Louis’ voice got louder as he continued.

“How do you expect me to believe anything you say, when all you are is a liar? Honestly, did you make it all up? Did you plan it all along? String me along the whole time until you had me in the palm of your hand, then crush me? Was I just a game to you?” Harry did start crying this time. He couldn’t help it, as the tears finally split over the side of his face.

“Harry, I’m begging you, tell me what I’ve done. I’m so lost. I never lied to you. I mean, sure, there were a few things I’ve kept from you, but nothing that was meant to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. You know that. Harry, I love you.” Louis choked and Harry let out a sob.

“Don’t. Don’t say that.” Was all Harry managed to get out. He turned away from Louis, moving to the other side of the room. He couldn’t bear to look at him anymore. Everything seemed so dramatic. Like some stupid soap opera. Like Romeo and Juliet. But it wasn’t some stupid show, or classic play, it was real.

“Harry” Louis moaned from the same spot. He didn’t dare follow Harry over, but still he tried to break the code. “Please. Harry, tell me what’s wrong. I’m so lost. That’s all I’ve been for the past few days. I’m so lost without you Harry. You changed me. I’m so different when I’m with you. I like who I am when I’m with you. You make me good.” Louis stuttered on half the words, he was crying too hard. And it took every fiber in his being for Harry to not run over to him and pull him in his arms, comforting him, holding him, until the two of them stopped crying.

“Louis you need to leave.” Was all Harry could say. He couldn’t think strait. His heart was pounding, he head was reeling, he felt like he would collapse at any moment. He just needed Louis to leave and never come back, and maybe Harry could pick up the shattered pieces of his life again. He didn’t know how much longer Louis would be here for, but figured it wouldn’t be long. The high council would get wind of what happened soon enough and Louis would be gone forever.

“Harry.” Louis pleased one more time. Harry didn’t turn around. He couldn’t bear to. He waited until he heard the soft footsteps of Louis moving towards the window. Harry wanted to shout for him to not go, to tell him he didn’t to it, and tell him he never would do it, and that everything he said was true, but everything Harry was told him it would just be another lie. “I love you.” Louis whispered. And then Harry looked up, and he was gone. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Harry holed himself up in his room for days after that incident. Niall tried to coax him out with anything possible, food, video games, threats. Nothing worked. Harry honestly couldn’t care whether or not he ate, or slept, or lived. Though he’d lived a relatively long life, in comparison to most, he couldn’t ever remember being more miserable than he was now. He sat in bed for hours, only getting up to pee, sometimes he’d sit in the shower until it ran cold, and even then he’d stay sitting for a few more minutes. He was numb.

Harry didn’t know whether he was more upset about Nick, or Louis. Except he did know, and that’s what was making it worse. Because as much as he knew he should be mourning the loss of his good friend Nick, all he could mourn was the loss of Louis, the betrayal of Louis. Who he had though he loved so much, and believed had loved him back. He had been stupid and foolish and he knew it and now his friend was dead and he was more upset over losing his killer. The guilt that sat upon Harry’s chest was enough to make him never want to speak, or eat, or live again.

It was on the sixth or seventh day of Harry quarantining himself that he heard a knock on the door, followed by Niall’s voice.

“Hello? Harry? Are you awake or like, alive in there?” Niall’s voice was laced with concern. Harry supposed he probably should’ve considered Niall in all of this, because he didn’t want to punish Niall and make him worry, he just couldn’t bring himself to care enough about everyone surrounding him. Sure it was selfish, but Harry had spent the past 100 years being anything but, so he figured Niall could live with five days of Harry’s greed. Still Harry decided to put for the effort and answer Niall this time.

“Yes I’m alive.” Harry all but whispered. He hadn’t meant it to be so soft, but his throat was hoarse and cracked from days of nothing but water and a few hours of sleep. Harry almost felt like he was decaying. Like if he stayed in this bed long enough, he’d just disappear and no one would be the wiser.

“Did you say something?” Niall said louder than before. “Harry? Please just let me in for a second.” Niall asked kindly. Harry considered it for a moment before heaving himself off the bed and moving towards the door. He slowly unlocked the door and backed away, moving back over to his bed. He watched as Niall slowly twisted the knob and swung the door open. His eyes peered all around the room, as if expecting some sort of natural disaster to have occurred. When he saw Harry’s room exactly as it always was, neat and tidy, he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

There was still the concern of Harry though. Just by looking at Niall’s face, Harry could tell he was panicking. Harry figured he must look like shit. Last time he’d seen a mirror, his eyes had been a bit hollow, face a bit paler than usual, but that was two or three days ago. Now he supposed he must look a bit like Sweeney Todd, or some other Tim Burton character.

Niall made no motion to move closer to Harry, only softened his face as they finally made eye contact.

“Right so, uh, I’ve got to go speak with the higher ups today. I’ve got a few things to work out with them. I think I might see if I can get us transferred to another town, city, whatever. I think a new location might serve us well, I mean we’ve been here for quite a while, and I know there are some store owners starting to get suspicious so it was just about time to pick up and move anyways, but I think yeah. Now would probably suit us best. So I’ll see if I can get that done. I’ve also got to see if I can get us a bit more time off, cause I think that’d be good too. Have you ever been to America? We should go. I heard New York is really something special. So yeah. I’m just gonna go and sort some stuff out, so it’ll be just you here tonight. Is that okay?” Niall finished. Harry blinked slowly, processing all Niall had just said.

Harry wasn’t sure that he agreed with Niall. As much as Harry wanted to pick up and run away, it just seemed like the wrong thing to do. Even so, Harry knew it wasn’t really up for debate. After all he’d put Niall through lately, he didn’t feel arguing was in his best interest. He at least owed Niall that much.

“Yeah, sure, of course that’s fine. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me. Tell the boss I said hi.” Harry said back, voice a bit stronger now. Niall gave him a small smile.

“Alright. You sure you’ll be okay? I mean you could probably come with me if you wanted to, I just figured you’d probably, you know, want to stay here.” Niall said

“Yeah no I think it’d probably be best if I stay here. Probably best if I don’t have to deal with any higher ups right now, or for a while. Anyways, yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll probably just stay in here anyways.” Harry said, patting his bed.

“Right. Okay then, I’ll be back later, probably like early in the morning tomorrow, maybe earlier. It all depends on how well things go. So I guess just, have a good night then Harry.” Niall said, turning to walk out the door. He paused before exiting, as if he was going to turn around and say something else. He didn’t. He just kept on walking, closing the door behind him. Then Harry was alone again.

Harry waited until he heard Niall leave the flat, locking the front door behind him, before Harry left him room for the first time in what was probably over a week. He stumbled a bit while walking to the kitchen. He moved towards the fridge, hoping this wasn’t one of the week’s Niall had decided to not get any order out. Luckily when he opened the fridge, it was fully stocked with Pizza, Chinese, Thai, Indian, half eaten sandwiches, and opened bottles of beer and fizzy drinks. Harry smiled and sent Niall a mental thank you.

It took him a while to decide what exactly to have. He ended up going with a bit of everything, leaving out some of the Thai food and the sandwiches. He brought his heaping plate over to the sofa and sat down heavily. He looked at the TV, considering whether or not to turn it on. In the end he decided against it, he liked the empty silence. It was just him and his steaming plate of food, and his empty thoughts.

After he finished eating, he cleaned the dishes, then the counter, then the sinks, then the fridge, then anything else he could find to clean. After a week of sitting, doing nothing, he felt like if he stopped moving he might collapse. So he hustled around the flat, organizing, cleaning, doing anything he could in order to keep himself busy. He didn’t stop until the sky had miraculously turned dark outside of the windows. Harry felt as though he could probably sleep now, so he slumped off towards his bedroom.

Upon entering, Harry felt nauseous, like there were dead memories along every item, covering every inch of the room. He couldn’t stand the thought of being in the room any longer, so he left. He went into Niall’s bathroom, showered and got ready for bed in his room. However he did not sleep in his bed. Instead he moved back out into the living room, and took a position on the couch. Harry suddenly felt like the silence was too much. That after so long of the quiet and alone, he felt anxious.

For the first time Harry found being alone in the flat, he felt like a child staying home alone for the first time. During the day it had been fine, but now that it was night time, he felt frightened. He flicked the TV on, hoping the soft noise might calm him, but still he tossed and turned on the couch, not sure whether or not sleep would help.

Harry woke up a soft thudding sound coming from the front door, one he assumed was from Niall. He had no idea what time it was, but figured it was late enough in the night to be Niall. He let his eyes slide closed again, feeling safer now that Niall had returned, only to wrench them open again as the door flung open. Only it didn’t just open, it exploded off its hinges, falling to the ground inside the flat.

“Surprise PIGEON!” Zayn shouted from the doorway. Harry sat upright on the couch, meeting eyes with the intruders. “Oh I’m sorry did we wake you?” Zayn sneered.

“Poor little guy, just trying to sleep off his broken heart, hmmm?” Liam said, walking over towards the couch. Before Harry could do anything, a bag was forced over his head, his arms held behind his back, being tied. Harry tried to struggle, but his lack of energy from the past few days had left him with little fight. It was all he could do to sit there and let it happen.

He let himself go and Zayn and Liam lifted him off the couch, purposefully slamming him into walls and furniture before moving out of the flat. The two boys dragged him down the stairs, and through the parking lot, then tossed him into the back of a vehicle. Harry waited as he heard the car start, and then pull out of the lot, speeding down whatever road they had turned onto.

There was nothing more Harry could do but lay there and let it all happen. Niall wouldn’t be home until morning, walking in on the mess Zayn and Liam had created in the flat. Not that he was sure Niall could do anything at this point anyways. Harry figured he would probably get killed within the next few hours. Part of his brain shot into a panic, but the other part simply accepted it for what it was. After brushing up with death so many times in the past few months, it really was inevitable. Even more so now, that he didn’t have Louis always looking out for him.

Even after everything he’d been through in his life, in the moments before his death all he could think about was Louis. Harry couldn’t help but think about each and every moment they’d spent together. He’d done a lot in his extended life. He’d protected thousands, even hundreds of thousands of people, saved their lives, watch them grow old and live happily ever after. He’d met amazing people, saw amazing things, but the only thing that felt like a loss in his death was Louis.

After everything he’d done, after all of the happiness he’d felt and shared, none of it seemed to match the happiness he’d felt when he was with Louis. None of it was as pure, as good, and as real as it was with Louis. Harry had never felt that way about any person. Sure, he loved his family while they were alive. Of course he loved Niall, and would miss him, but he’d still end up seeing Niall. He’d still end up seeing his family. Louis though, he’d never see Louis again.

That was the real tragedy of this all. Even after everything he’d been through in the past few weeks, all he wanted was to see Louis one more time before he was killed. Just to tell him he was the best thing Harry’s ever lived for. But since he didn’t have Louis anymore, Harry supposed it was alright to die now.

The car finally stopped after what seemed like hours, though it was still dark outside, and the back doors were opened. Harry’s body was then yanked out, dragged inside whatever building this was, and thrown onto a concrete floor. He waited for the bag to be removed, but instead only heard the sound of footsteps walking away. There, in the darkness, Harry was left to wait for his death.

When Liam and Zayn finally returned, pulling Harry up onto a chair, tying him in place with what seemed like chains. He wasn’t sure whether or not Liam and Zayn knew about Angels and their powers, not like it mattered since Harry hadn’t ever actually developed one, but wondered if they assumed his was strength.

Once the chains were secured, the bag was ripped off his head, and Liam and Zayn took a few steps back, allowing Harry to take everything in. He appeared to be in an abandoned warehouse, which made him laugh since Liam and Zayn seemed incredibly set on massive clichés to kill Harry off. Harry also noticed it was now daytime, which was a plus. Niall was probably home by now and might have started looking for him, so that he was grateful for. He briefly looked at the chair he was in, and the chains that held him in place. Then at the blades and other cutlery set out on a table behind Zayn.

“Listen up shit brains” Liam finally said, snapping at Harry, so he’d look at him, instead of his surroundings. “It’s a shame you had to meet Louis, really it is, because if you hadn’t you wouldn’t actually be here. But unfortunately for you, you happened to meet up with the most easily corruptible Demon on the face of the planet. He’s also the most powerful Demon on the planet. I bet you didn’t really know that. Too bad he wastes it. Well, he didn’t waste it until he met you.”

“Which is why we have to step in Harry” Zayn called out from behind Liam, still arranging the weapons on the table.

“We sort of need Louis in all his badass-ery, you know? So we figured we kill off Nick, make you think it was Louis finally separate you two disgusting fucking love birds, because you literally are never separate. Obviously since Louis knew better than to leave you on your own for two long. Every. Single. Time. we tried to get at you, there he was, protecting your stupid little ass. Not this time though huh? Who’s gonna save you now little pigeon? No one. We’re going to kill you!” Liam laughed.

Harry took a moment to process what Liam had just said. Instantly he felt stupid for ever believing that it was Louis who had killed Nick. Even when Louis had pleaded with Harry, telling him he hadn’t done it, Harry had still just pushed him away. After all the time, Louis had told him nothing but the truth, and protected him. God Harry had been so stupid. He couldn’t help but feel as though he really did deserve what was about to happen to him.

“So, wanna know what our plan is?” Zayn asked, finally moving away from the table, taking a large knife with him. “Because really you should know the what the cause you’re dying for is. That way you can like die a martyr or whatever.” Zayn stood next to Liam, handing him the knife.

“The reason we need Louis to not be such a pussy ass bitch, is because we’re going to kill the Prime Minister. But Louis is always the brains and the leader of these operations, being the worst Demon in the world and all, and as hard as me and Li tried to figure it out on our own, we really needed Louis’ help.  So unfortunately for you, we have to kill you, so that we get our Louis back. Then the plan will continue on as it was supposed to in the months before he even knew who you were.” Zayn finished.

“Harry, you understand all of this right? You understand that as long as you’re an option, Louis will always choose you. That’s why we have to kill you. We can’t just ship you off to another country, or hide you in this warehouse forever, because he’ll still know you’re alive. And he’ll find you, and he’ll save you. He has this weird intuition when it comes to you. That’s another reason why we’ve got to move pretty quickly with all of this. But don’t worry we’ll make it fun. Well, for us.” Liam said, taking a step towards Harry, knife raising towards Harry’s face.

“We’re going to make this slow and painful. It’s been a while since we’ve done something like this, and usually it’s Louis who gets to have all the fun, so really this is a treat and we’d like to thank you for fucking up so badly.” Zayn said, moving to choose a blade of his own.

“Tell me Harry, what’s Lou’s favorite thing about you? Your beautiful face?” Liam said in a mocking tone. Liam took the knife and pressed it against Harry’s cheek, slowly apply pressure so it dug further and further into his cheek. Harry finally felt the skin break, and the blade slice through. Blood poured down his face, but oddly enough, Harry didn’t feel any pain. It was like he was numb to it all.

“You’re so quiet Harry, come on now, we want to hear your pretty little voice sing out. Louis once mentioned you sang for him. How cute!” Zayn mocked this time, walking over with an awful looking machete. It was slightly curved with teeth on the end of it, and an incredibly sharp blade running down the rest of the length.

“SPEAK!” Zayn said, whipping the blade so the teeth slapped Harry across the face, slicing it all the way across. This time Harry did cry out and jolted in his seat, wishing to clutch his face. Instead he sat there, crying out in agony. This seemed to satisfy the boys more. Liam took his knife and started at the bottom of Harry’s torso, slicing his shirt all the way up to the top. He held the blade firmly enough to cut up along Harry’s entire chest.

The boys stood back a moment, as if considering what to do next. Liam threw his knife down and went back to the table, grabbing a device that harry had never seen before. Liam wasted no time, lunging towards Harry, digging it into his skin and pressing the button on the top. It took a moment for Harry to realize what was happening, but in a matter of moments, his skin was burning, he felt as though it was on fire. He shouted, tears running down his face, stinging the open wounds.

“PLEASE!” Harry cried out, only making the boys laugh harder. It was a side of Demon Harry had never witnessed before. He’d never seen Louis act anything like this. He supposed if he had, he probably wouldn’t have fallen in love with him, but that was a pointless thought now. Now he sat there, fighting against the chains, wishing for anything to stop, even dull the pain.

The torture continued on. They sliced and cut, and broke ribs, and fingers and toes. Harry fell in and out of consciousness, wishing for death to come sooner. He needed anything to get him away from Zayn and Liam.

Zayn took the final weapon on the table, something Harry couldn’t make out through his blurred vision and delusion. He walked over to Harry, and whispered something in his ear about being such a shame it’s over, since he was a fun little toy, and that they’ll make sure to tell Louis. Harry felt every last piece his heart break, knowing Louis would hear of this, and have to deal with this. Zayn pulled Harry’s head back, and lifted what apparently was a knife to his neck. Harry took one last gulp and closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

Without any warning there was a loud crash, followed by a multitude of sounds Harry couldn’t place. The door to the warehouse slammed open, and Harry tore his eyes open to look.

“Get the FUCK away from him.” Louis yelled, and that’s when Harry knew he had died. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

There he was, beautiful as ever. Harry could’ve sworn Louis was glowing, but then again he was pretty sure he was simply hallucinating, or already dead. He really couldn’t be sure, since he still seemed to be in an exorbitant amount of pain. Zayn still had a blade pressed to his neck, and Harry was waiting for the moment he’d chose to slide it across, and then it’d be over.

However that’s not what happened next. Instead, Harry watched as Louis pulled out a gun and fired shots.

“WHAT THE FUCK LOU!” Zayn shouted, hopping up and down, grasping his hand, which apparently Louis had shot. Harry let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been hold as the blade fell from his neck. He proceeded to slump over in the chair as much as possible, not really having any more strength to keep his body upright. If it weren’t for the chains holding him to the chair, he’d be laying on the floor, in a puddle of his own blood.

“I told you to never lay another fucking finger on him, didn’t I?” Louis’ voice was menacing, like Harry had never heard before. He couldn’t help but glace up to see his face, contorted with rage, nearly unrecognizable. It was incredibly frightening. Not that Harry was scared of Louis to be exact, but he was definitely scared. Honestly Harry just didn’t understand anything he was feeling or seeing at the moment, and he was pretty sure he was sitting on the line between life and death.

“You can’t be fucking serious Louis. He’s an Angel for Christ’s sake! A fucking pigeon!” Liam shouted out from somewhere behind Harry. Then there was another gun shot, and the small yelp from Liam. “my fucking foot” he whined.

“I told you, to never touch Harry again. I made that very clear. I told you if you ever did I would kill the both of you. I don’t care if you’re my two best men on the job, I don’t care that you’re Demons, and he’s an Angel. I don’t care who the fuck you think you are in comparison to him, but you’ve quite clearly broken some of my rules here. I’m afraid I can’t simply let you go.” Louis said casually.

Harry could hear the shuffling of Liam and Zayn from behind him, their anxious footsteps, trying to put distance in-between themselves and Louis. He figured he should tell them it was pointless, after everything they themselves had told Harry about Louis. The fact that they thought they wouldn’t get caught or Louis wouldn’t punish them if they had killed him. Though, that was still on the table.

“What exactly did you think was going to happen when I found out Harry was dead? More importantly what did you think was going to happen when I found out you fuckers killed him? Did you think I’d just let it go, because it was already done anyways? Because we’d have bigger fish to fry, like murdering the Prime Minister? You really are fucking idiots. You deserve everything I’m going to do to you. Plus you already know what’s coming, right? You’ve watched me tear someone apart before. Well now you get to be on the other end. How exciting for you!” Louis said.

Harry found himself growing weaker and weaker, he let a moan out as he collapsed in on himself even more. Suddenly Louis’ focus seemed to shift to Harry.

“Shit, Niall, can you, like, he needs to, we have to get him out of the chair.” Louis rushed out, clearly panicked. Harry opened his eyes as best he could to see Niall moving towards him quickly, stopping at the table and picking up a pair of bloody pliers. Harry shuddered; feeling the spot on his arm where they’d previous used them. 

“Harry? Are you alright? Well, I mean are you still alive? Shit, I can’t even tell.” Niall brushed the hair that was stuck to Harry’s forehead away to get a glimpse of his face, and saw his eyes open to slits. “Louis we really need to get him out of here. I mean I know you got an agenda with these guys but Harry’s not gonna make it if we stay much longer.” Niall shouted towards Louis.

“Fine.” was all Harry heard Louis mutter before he heard a few rounds of gunfire, followed by the slumping of Liam and Zayn’s bodies. Harry focused in hard on Nialls face, which clearly displaced an expression of shock, fear, and concern. Louis jogged over to where the two boys were.

“Well are you gonna cut the chains or just have him hang out some more?” Louis sneered. Harry knew he only said it like that because he was concerned about Harry, but still he hoped Niall knew that.

“Lou. Louis. Louis.” Harry all but whispered, desperate to regain the boys attention, as he was now rummaging through a bag, desperate to find something to stop the bleeding. “Lou.” Harry strained. This time Louis looked up, gently holding Harry’s face up in his hands, careful for the gashes and cuts that covered what seemed like every inch of his skin.

“Harry, baby, what is it? I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry they got to you before I could. I’m so sorry it took so long, but we’re gonna get you out of here and all fixed up, I promise. I’m so sorry baby. You’re almost out I promise, then we’re gonna take you to a hospital, and you’ll be okay, okay?” Louis pleaded, as if willing Harry to stay alive with his words. If he reassured Harry he’d live enough, it must be true.

“No, Louis, please, they told me, I know. I’m sorry. Not…your” but Harry couldn’t finish the sentence. It was too much, and as Niall cut the last chain, Harry slumped out of the chair and into Louis arms.

“Niall c’mon to the car let’s go!” Louis shouted, lifting Harry, already headed towards the door.

“You’re just gonna leave two dead bodies here? There’s shit with our finger prints on it and a pool of Harry’s blood!” Niall called from behind.

“Don’t be stupid. One, they’re not dead, and two, I own this warehouse, no one is going to investigate it, I’ll have one of my guys clean it up, just let’s fucking go.” Louis urged.

“Right!” Niall said, running in front of Louis, out to the car, unlocking the back door for Louis to climb in.

“Louiiiiis” Harry whined again. “I want to die. I can’t take this anymore. It hurts too bad.” He felt as the tears started sliding down his cheeks again, burning as the salt invaded the large gashes.

“No, no, Harry, you have to keep fighting, we’re so close now, just hang in there. They’re gonna give you so many pain meds, and then you’ll feel great, and I’ll be there when you wake up to hear all the funny things you’ll say, and then after a few days we’ll go back to my house and I’ll take care of you, even though I can’t cook, or do anything useful. But you have to stay here okay? Because I need you too. I don’t want to lose you again.” Louis said, tears forming in his eyes. Harry wanted to lift his hand and wipe them away, but as hard as he tried, nothing happened.

“Okay. I’ll stay. But only for you.” Harry said closing his eyes. It felt so good, to finally close his eyes. Then Harry felt himself starting to slip away, so he fought it with every single ounce fo energy he had left. He struggled to keep his eyes open the rest of the journey.

“Just look at me babe, okay? I’m not going anywhere, just look at me.” Louis reassured him, seeing his struggle to hold on. Louis went to reach for Harry’s hand, but when he saw how bloody and mangled it was, he figured it’d only cause Harry more discomfort. “God, they hurt you so bad. I’m so sorry Harry.” Louis whispered one last time. Then the car stopped and Niall ran out screaming about needing a stretcher and emergency team now and it was a 200 on a scale of 1-10.

The back door was yanked open, and once again, Harry was hoisted out, and onto a stretcher. Louis jumped out after them, but was stopped by a team of doctors and nurses, all asking questions about what happened. Harry watched as Louis got further and further away from him, as Louis struggled to move past them, to go with Harry, but there he stayed and on Harry went.

The next thing Harry knew he was waking up in an incredible amount of pain, screaming, once again wishing he was dead. Louis was there, and jumped up and pressed the nurse button faster than Harry could even process. Then the nurses came and gave him enough sedatives to lull him back to sleep, much to his disappointment. All he wanted to do was tell Louis he knew, tell Louis he was sorry, and tell him he’d never leave him again, no matter what. That’d just have to wait.

This continued for what Harry assumed was a few days. He’d wake up for a few moments, screaming in pain, begging for medication, death, anything to stop the pain, and then the nurses would come and knock him back out. Harry was growing quite tired of this pattern, but the eighth or ninth time it happened, it seemed to dull.

After a week or so, Harry finally woke up, still in pain, but it was manageable. He didn’t feel the need to scream, or yell, or hope for death. He only wanted to see Louis. Who was nowhere to be found. This caused Harry to panic, and as he pressed the nurse button a hundred or so times, he continued to look for places where Louis might be in the room, eyes darting wildly. The nurses entered in a rush like they had so many times before.

“It’s okay harry, we’ll stop the pain, it’s okay.” One nurse said, moving to inject a sedative into his IV.

“No.” Harry croaked. “Please. Wait” he managed to get out, and the nurse listened and paused. Harry took a deep breath, preparing the words. “Where is Louis?” he asked softly. The nurses face morphed into a smile.

“Oh! The boy that’s here all the time? He’s just run to the food court, we can page him up if you’d like? Is that all Harry? Are you sure you don’t need any meds? Not even just to knock you out? I’m sure you’ve got to be a little sore? Do you want some water too?” She said sweetly.

“Yes.” Harry sighed “Yes to all.” He clarified. And she nodded, switching the syringes she was holding for two different ones, and sending two of the other nurses to go fetch him water and page Louis to Harry’s room. They came back shortly after he’d been administered his meds, and held the water for him to drink, holding the straw to his mouth. Harry took a big gulp, thanking them quietly.

“Just let us know if you need anything else love. You’re doing really well.” Said the head nurse, before leaving the room. Harry nodded, wondering when Louis would be back.

Within seconds, Louis burst into the room, chest heaving, as he rushed over to Harry, gently grasping his hand.

“Elevator full. Took the stairs. You’re on floor 27. Oh my god. Harry, baby. You’re awake!” He said, face breaking into a huge grin, eyes filling up with tears.

“I’m awake!” Harry said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, attempting to squeeze Louis hand to reassure him. “Lou I’ve tried to tell you so many times, but I couldn’t. They told me it was them. That they’re the ones that killed Nick. I’m sorry I  didn’t believe you. I’m sorry.” Harry said.

“No. No, I don’t blame you for thinking that, and I should’ve, I should’ve been more persistent when you were pushing me away, or I should’ve figured out what happened. It’s okay. It’s my fault. This is all my fault, because you wouldn’t be here if not for me, so I’m sorry. It’s okay.” Louis said, moving to caress Harry’s heavily bandaged face.

“I like when you caress my bandages” Harry said, grinning as best he could with the restriction of them all. Louis chuckled.

“Well considering 95% of your body is covered in some sort of bandage or cast or wrap, there’s not really anywhere I can touch that’s not.” Louis said smiling.

“I can think of one spot” Harry said, winking, and this time Louis laughed out loud.

“I love you so much.” Louis leaned down and gave Harry a peck on the lips. They sat there for a moment, appreciating the other’s company. Niall walked in shortly after.

“Came as soon as I got your text! Harry! How are you mate? God I thought you were gonna die, I shit you not all of the higher ups were on arrival watch and it was terrifying. I got constant updates from them and Louis, not knowing which was more reliable and shit I was just so scared you were a gonner.” Niall made his way over to the bed and gently as possible wrapped his arms around as much of Harry as he could to hug him.

“It’s good to see you too Niall. Thank you for saving me.” Harry said.

“Well I mean, I didn’t really save you. I just called the right person.” Niall admitted.

“What did actually happen leading up to when you found me, if you don’t mind my asking?” Harry questioned. He hadn’t thought about it too much before now, but Niall teaming up with Louis had seemed an unlikely match, so he was curious as to how that happened.

“Well as you can imagine, I came home to a busted open house and you nowhere to be found, and there was no trace of you, or anything, and I just didn’t know what else to do so I found your phone, and called the only person I could think of and that was Louis cause anytime you disappear he seemed to have something to do with it.” Niall said.

“Right but obviously you weren’t with me, so then I panicked, and called Zayn, because I knew him and Liam would be able to help me if I needed it, but neither of them picked up, and that’s when I knew you were about to be murdered. So me and Niall met up at your flat and it wasn’t too hard for me to guess where you were from there. Liam and Zayn were pretty fucking stupid about the whole thing to be honest. I should’ve killed them.” Louis said in disgust.

“I thought you did?” Harry interjected. The last thing he really remembered was Liam and Zayn being shot a few times.

“No. It takes a lot more than a few bullets to kill either of them. Their stupid power is that their ‘bullet proof’. That and mind readers. You can see why they were my best men on the job. I mean they obviously are hurt by it, like I’m sure they didn’t wake up from those bullets for a few days or so, but I’m sure by now they’re halfway across the country, doing fine as ever. Don’t worry though, they won’t come back here ever. They know better.” Louis reassured.

“Alright. Anyways, thank you for calling Louis, Niall.” Harry said looking at Niall. He knew Niall wasn’t the type to hold prejudice against anyone, but he was a firm believer in the Angel Codes. 

“What else was I going to do? Plus, you’ve actually got a nice lad here” Niall said with a smile, elbowing Louis.

“I’d like to think I’m the one who lucked out in this deal.” Louis said to Harry, making him blush.

“Well, I just wanted to drop by, to make sure you were actually alive, but I’ve got a life to save in about 20 minutes, so I do have to run. I’ll be back later sometime though.” Niall said, reaching down for another half hug.

“Niall, before you go. You said the higher ups were basically watching me; they must’ve taken note of Louis. What’s going to happen?” Harry said, suddenly realizing that he might actually have a problem.

“Oh. Right. That. I suppose you could ask Louis about that. I really do have to run. Talk to you later Harry.” And with that Niall slipped out of the room.

“What? What is it Lou? What’s going to happen?” Harry said, taking notice to the odd look on Louis face.

“We, well mostly just I, have a high council meeting in a few weeks about the possible revocation of my Demon status. You can come if you want and state your case and stuff and you know, say why you think I should be allowed to be an Angel. But yeah, until then, you’re not in trouble, and neither am I, so there’s that!” Louis said with a grin.

“Oh Louis, this is amazing. I know we can do it. We can get you to be an Angel. You should be you know.” Harry said, words starting to come slower, he could feel his eyelids starting to droop. As much as he wanted to stay awake and discuss everything this with Louis for hours on end, he was still in an immense amount of pain, and on an immense amount of pain killers, and it was all just starting to build up. Louis took notice to Harry’s growing struggle, and started combing his hands through Harry’s hair.

“Shhh, Harry, just let go, it’s okay baby, you can go to sleep. We’ll talk more tomorrow.” He said, expression soft and fond. Harry just nodded.

“I love you.” He whispered before letting the fatigue take over and was lulled to sleep with Louis returning the words.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Harry stayed in the hospital for about a week after that day, as did Louis to accompany him. From there they went and stayed at Louis’ house, and as promised, Louis did his best to take care of Harry in the weeks that followed. Harry would be lying if he said they weren’t hard. Even with his accelerated healing, as an Angel, it was still an incredibly slow and painful process. Due to the extent of his injuries, the acceleration of the healing wasn’t really much.

No matter, he and Louis just holed up in Louis house and enjoyed each other’s company. They spent those healing weeks cuddling and eating and watching movies with each other. Occasionally Louis had to pop out for an hour or two to take care of something, Harry hoped it wasn’t Demon work, because that really wouldn’t help Louis in his trial, which was only a few weeks away at this point, but he still didn’t question it.

Louis had never questioned Harry in his work, so Harry figured he should return the kind favor and not question Louis in his work, whatever it may be. Harry also trusted Louis’ judgment, knowing that Louis himself would know better than to go out and kill a man right before he went in front of a jury to try and become an Angel.

Harry spent a lot of time thinking about the trail now. It was what he spent most of his time preparing for. He tried to figure out just exactly what he was going to say about Louis. He needed to make the jury see what he saw in Louis. They needed to feel the same about Louis as Harry did. Of course he didn’t expect them to love Louis as Harry did, but he needed them to see the love that was there and understand it. Neither he nor Louis was a bad person, so clearly there was a mistake made, and it should be fixed now.

As much research as he did though, Harry only ever found two cases of it happening. And they came from sketchy Angel sources, so lord only knows whether or not it’s even possible. But Harry wanted it to be. With all his heart he believed Louis deserved a chance at being an Angel. So they would try their hardest.

As many times as he presented his case in his mind, it never seemed right. It never worked. Harry woke up at least twice a week from a dream that had to do with the jury denying Louis his status revocation. He’d shoot awake in a panic, having no idea what to do after begging the judges, and Louis would ask him what the dream was about, and Harry would simply shake his head and say it was about Liam and Zayn.

Of course, Harry had those dreams too. Dreams where Liam and Zayn came back for him while Louis was out for a few hours. They would tie Harry to Louis favorite kitchen chair and start up right from where they left off. Then Louis would come home to find Harry dead and proceed to kill himself. He’d explained this nightmare to Louis before, after so many times of waking up crying, clutching at the sheets for Louis, making sure he was still there.

After all he’d been through, that was still Harry’s main concern. Losing Louis. He never wanted to be without Louis again. Even when he hadn’t had him in those weeks leading up to his abduction, he’d been miserable. He had wished for his death, just so he wouldn’t have to live without Louis any longer. That was his worst fear. Whether it was from the high council, Liam and Zayn, or some other earthly force, losing Louis was the worst possible scenario Harry’s mind could come up with.

Finally the day came where Harry was nearly healed, and Louis’ trail was to be held. Harry woke up early, as he had so many times before being injured, and snuggled with Louis for a few minutes before prying himself out of bed. He slumped off into the kitchen and pulled out the necessary ingredients for waffles. He usually made them omelets or pancakes, sometimes crepes, but last night he’d made a trip to the store without Louis and gotten strawberries and whipped cream, which seemed most appropriate for waffles.

He hoped the special breakfast would put Louis in a good mood, and calm any nerves he may have. In truth, Harry was hoping it would calm his nerves. He dove into his cooking, focusing on getting the recipe just right, and making sure not to burn the waffles. He was just about finished making them when Louis entered the kitchen.

“Morning love” Louis said, giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek. “You made waffles?!” Louis said, voice raising in excitement.

“I did. And look in the fridge.” Harry said, motioning towards the closed metal doors. Louis walked over prying the doors open to take out the strawberries and whipped cream.

“Holy shit. Are you sure we have to use this for the waffles though?” He said, waving the can of whipped cream around, waggling his eyebrows. Harry laughed.

“I may or may not have bought two cans for just that reason.” Harry said grinning.

“You are a dirty little boy, aren’t you? Dirty little boy who treats his man too good.” Louis said, reaching for a plate with multiple waffles stacked high. Louis dished out some strawberries and covered the whole thing in whipped cream, before digging into the sugary mountain.

“Are you ready for today?” Harry said after a while of silence, half of the waffles now gone. He watched Louis finish chewing and put down his fork.

“I suppose I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. I mean, of course I’m nervous, because who wouldn’t be? But I mean we have to do it don’t we? The worst thing that can happen is they tell me I have to stay a Demon and then they like separate us or banish us or whatever. I don’t know.” Louis paused. “Aren’t you nervous? You could get in shit loads of trouble today.” Louis said after a moment, returning to his waffles.

Harry had thought about that quite a bit, actually. The amount of trouble he’d get in if Louis was rejected from receiving Angel status. Then Harry would be convicted of fraternizing with the enemy. He will have broken the only rule there was to the Angel code. Technically Harry had broken it no matter, but if Louis was admitted to be an Angel, it would be over looked. If not, Harry would be faced with a multitude of options concerning his punishment ranging from separation to losing his Angel Status.

Harry, however, has already decided for himself that if Louis was to be rejected from an Angel status, that he’d fall. No matter how painful, how awful and absolutely horrible it was, Harry would give up his status, and become a Demon. There really was no other option for him. He had to be with Louis. That was all that mattered to him.

“Hello? Earth to Harold.” Louis said, tapping his fork against Harry’s scarred forehead. Harry smiled up at him.

“I suppose I’m the same. I’m nervous, but something’s going to have to be done if we want to stay together. We can’t just run away from it, because they’ll find us, and it’ll be worse then. I really think we have a case. I don’t see why you shouldn’t be granted Angel status. You have a good heart. You saved me twice? Three times? A million times? And I’m an Angel, so clearly you’re not as evil as everyone seems to think you are.”  Harry said, leaning in, wrapping his arms around Louis from behind. “I’m gonna go get ready” He left a peck on top of Louis head, then went back to Louis room, where all of his things were.

Harry picked out his clothes and brought them into the bathroom, setting them down on the counter farthest from the shower. He turned on the shower and let it run as he began to undress. He stopped before climbing, glancing at the full length mirror hanging on the wall. He looked at his naked body, taking in all of the thick scars that now polluted his skin. He often found himself staring at them, until Louis would catch him and tell him how beautiful he was.

Harry couldn’t be more grateful of Louis. Really Harry owed everything to him. Harry climbed into the shower and thought about all the times Louis had saved him. There was, of course, the first time, when Liam and Zayn decided to beat him up for fun. Then there were the few times in between there, like the club and various alley ways. There was the most significant time, the time that had left all the scars. When in the car ride to the hospital, Harry wanted nothing more than to let go, but Louis made him promise not to, made him promise to hang in there for Louis. How could Harry possibly say no to him? Then there were all those times in the actual hospital, where Harry just wanted to die of pain, but he knew he had to keep fighting for Louis. There was every time after that, when Harry looked in the mirror and was disgusted with what he saw, and Louis would reassure him, he was still the most beautiful person Louis had ever seen.

Everything Harry lived for now, was Louis. No matter what happened today, he would keep that in mind. All the sacrifices Louis had made for him. If it came to that point, Harry could make one simple sacrifice for Louis. And he would. Harry would do whatever was necessary to repay Louis. He would do whatever he needed to stay with Louis, and show Louis how much he loved him.

After his shower, Louis took a shower of his own while Harry continued to get ready.  The two of them hustled around each other, trying to be as efficient as possible, as the time before the trial ran down. Harry was in charge of getting them to the council meeting, since Louis hadn’t ever been to, well, to Heaven. Not that it was difficult to get to, Harry just didn’t want to be late, or run into problems.

“You ready babe?” Harry said, grabbing Louis’ hand and giving it a firm squeeze. Louis nodded, and the two of them left the flat and headed to Harry and Niall’s apartment. Of course there were doors to Heaven all over, that was just the one Harry used the most, and was easiest for him to get to and access, so that’s how they would get in.

They arrived at the building and headed to apartment number 317, where Harry quickly typed in the code, looked around the hall to make sure no one was looking, then opened the door, which opened to a room that simply held an elevator. He and Louis stepped in, closing the door behind them, pressed the call button and waited for the elevator doors to open. Once inside, Harry pressed the 17, and waited for it to start moving.

The walls of the elevator were glass, so that you could see what you were travelling through. As they started moving up, and out of the building, into the heavens, Harry watched as Louis face twisted into an amazed smile. He stared out of the glass, towards the shiny city that was just beyond the walls. As they continued moving up, it seemed to get brighter, but not in the light type of way, no it seemed to change from a silver shine to a golden. Louis watched it all pass, a single tear leaking down his cheek. Harry slid his thumb to wipe it away.

“Thanks. Sorry. It’s just so beautiful. Nothing like. You know. Well, I guess you wouldn’t know.” Louis said, Harry just nodded. The level they got out of was another building of sorts. “Is it stupid I expected everything to be made out of clouds and like sunshine?” Louis said with a laugh.

“No it’s not stupid. Just unrealistic, I mean you’d fall right through clouds. We prefer glass and chrome, you know real cutting edge stuff.” Harry joked as they walked up to a large set of double doors. Harry had never been inside the high council room before. He’d walked by these doors plenty of times, been in the offices all around them, even been in conference rooms and such, but never the high council room. He had no idea what to expect when he pulled open the large golden doors.

Inside was a room much like that one he’d seen so many times in the fifth Harry Potter movie, when Harry is put on trial at the Ministry of Magic. Harry almost laughed, because it was almost what he expected. The only difference was the light of the room, it wasn’t dingy like the one in the film. It was marble and gold, chandeliers hanging from the star speckled ceiling. It was unreal.

The two boys took a single step inside the room, letting the doors close behind them, and stopped there, waiting to be addressed. There was a moment of silence before a young women, stood, paper in hand, and cleared her throat to speak.

“High Council will now be held for the revocation of Demon status for Louis Tomlinson and in part, the conviction of Angel, Harry Styles, for fraternizing with a Demon. You may both come in and be seated. You will need to wait to be addressed before stating your case, and why or why not you think you are or are not guilty.” She spoke very clearly.

Harry wanted to reach out and grab Louis’ hand and walk to their seats linked together, and remain  that way throughout the rest of the session, but he figured they might look down upon that. So instead they walked at the same pace, and sat in the two chairs set up in front of the large desk in the front of the room.

There was currently no one else In the room but him and Louis, and the other woman, but upon sitting in the chair, a door appeared from behind the desk, and 20 or so people walked out of it. Of course they were all beautiful and glowing, that much was true about the high council Angels. They didn’t have wings attached to their back, or floating halos, but they were stunning none the less.

The high council member leading their session was another young woman, whose name appeared on the desk as Perrie Edwards. She took her seat, flipping through some papers that had been left on the desk. Harry saw as his and Louis’ pictures flashed by on a couple of the pages.

“Good Morning Gentlemen, I’d first like to address the Demon’s case if that’s alright, since we don’t know whether or not we’ll have to address Mr. Styles’ case yet. Mr. Tomlinson, if you would, please rise and stand in front of the podium.” Perrie said kindly.

Louis did as he was told and took his place at the extravagant podium. His hands gripped the sides of it, and Harry could suddenly feel how nervous Louis was. He wished he could just stand there with him and hold onto him for support.

“Mr. Tomlinson, I want you to know I have reviewed your case quite thoroughly, and I do have my own opinion thus far, but I would like to hear your side of the story, and why you think you deserve to be an Angel.” She stated. Louis nodded, before clearing his throat.

“Right well, as you probably read in the file, I died committing suicide, after I murdered a young girl with my car. Uh, I think I can honestly it’s the biggest regret of my life. Not so much killing myself, but what I did to that little girl, what I did to her family, I don’t know I’ve always felt like I deserved this because of it. When I met Harry though, he sort of brought out the good in me. He showed me that I wasn’t as awful of a person as I’d always believed I was. He told me he thought I was good at heart, and that I was just as good of a person as he is. Which of course I disagree with, because Harry Styles is just about as good as they come, but it still meant a lot to hear him say those words. So yeah. I guess I think I deserve a shot at being an Angel, because I’d like to try and live up to Harry’s beliefs of me. I’d like to prove him right, and be a much better person than I am now.” Louis paused collecting his thoughts more.

“I’d like to try and be a better person as I am now, but just as you Angels and rules and laws and duties to uphold, so do the Demons. I don’t think I’d be a very good person if I let down those I was supposed to be working for. As much as I want to be a better person, I also think it’s important to be responsible and loyal.” Louis finished, nodding his head.

Perrie took a moment to look back down at the papers before speaking to Louis.

“So Louis what you are telling me is that you don’t regret killing yourself. You think you did the right thing by killing yourself. And before you answer that, please consider that suicide is murder in our eyes. Just because it’s your body, does not mean it is not murder.” Perrie said shortly. Harry could see Louis go ridged as he began to panic again.

“I suppose I never really thought of it that way. I think, if you consider my suicide to be murder, than I would say that it was wrong, yes.” Louis finished.

“Yes I think we all agree it’s wrong, but that’s not what I asked Louis. I asked you if you still regretted it.” Perrie said again.

“I regret it, in the fact that it brought me to where I am now. Obviously not right where I am now, because here is good, and being with Harry is good, but being a Demon. But I think I needed to do something to pay for what I did to that little girl.” Louis said, and Harry could hear the tears starting to form from the quivering in his voice.

“Right. Do you think her family would have rather known you killed yourself, or repaid what you did to their daughter through something like life in prison, or whatnot.” Perrie questioned.

“I, I don’t know, and I don’t think we’ll ever know because I took that choice away from them. Everything I did that night was selfish, and I didn’t understand that then, but I understand it now, and I’m so sorry now, and I wish I could tell that little girl how sorry I am, and I wish I could tell her family how sorry I am, and I wish I could tell my family how sorry I am for screwing up as badly as I did, but I can’t. That was all in the past, and this is now, and I just want to make up all the bad things I’ve done with good things. I want to mend my past with my future.” Louis said through tears. 

The hardest thing Harry had ever done in his life, was sit there and watch Louis cry, desperately trying to make Perrie, and the rest of the council understand him. Harry waited patiently though. He waited for them to call on him, because then he’d get his chance to save Louis.

“Alright Mr. Tomlinson, that’s all the questioning I have for you as of right now. You may sit. Now if we could please see Mr. Styles.” She said, motioning for Louis to sit and Harry to rise to the podium.

“Hello Mr. Styles, how are you today?” Perrie started.

“I’m quite well thank you Ms. Edwards.” Harry said. He hoped her kindness wasn’t false or some sort of ploy to destroy both him and Louis.

“Right well, as you might assume, I really do want to hear your side of this story, and I mean the entire story, but please be assured, nothing you say right now will be held against you later, should your case arise.” Perrie said calmly and Harry nodded in understanding and thanks.

“Alright, well my side of the story starts on a day a few months back when I was out doing my saves of the day. I was in the middle of one, when I saw a young woman have her purse be stolen, by some man. So I chased after him, realizing that was the woman I had to save, and she herself was running after him. We ended up colliding, and I just, I had never seen someone so beautiful, and then I realized he was a Demon, so I panicked and vowed to never so much as think of him again, but I did. I kept thinking of him, and then I got drunk one night and after dropping of Nick Grimshaw, who I’m sure you know of, he was an Angel, recently murdered by two demons,” Harry paused and the high council nodded in assurance. “Well I was intoxicated, so I ended up getting a little lost on the way home, and I ended up in a Demon slum and then those same Demons that later killed Nick came up to me and started attacking me, and then Louis showed up and told them off and took me to his house and basically took care of me. He didn’t even really know me, but he took care of me. He had no cause, and he knew it was wrong of him to even talk to me, let alone take care of me, but he did it anyways.” Harry had to stop a moment to breathe.

“Well from that day on, I started running into Louis more and more” Harry smirked to himself, hoping none of the high council members were mind readers, as Harry thought of these ‘run ins’ “and he ended up saving me over and over again, in more than one way. Before I met Louis I was sort of in a slump and I didn’t know what I was doing, and I really just wasn’t feeling the whole Angel thing anymore, I was really just miserable. Then I met Louis, and everything changed and it was just so, good. He saved my life from those Demons multiple times, like that first night, and then another night at a club, and he just was always looking out for me. We got to know each other more, obviously, and it was really just something completely unexpected.” Harry let the word she had just said sink in with the council members.

“Then of course the most significant occurrence, the one that happened a few weeks ago, was when those two Demons kidnapped me, and tortured me. I was certain I was going to die, and the only thing I found myself missing was Louis. I thought, how is Louis going to act when he finds out. I feel like me and Louis really are a team, like we’re at our best when we’re together. I don’t think for a second Louis is a bad person, but I think he’s the best person he can be when I’m with him. I just didn’t want him to crash and burn and go back to his Demon ways without me, just because he thought he had to avenge me or something like that.” Harry heard Louis sniffling from behind him.

“But he came. I was seconds away from death and he came, and he saved me and I knew we’d both be alright. Even as he held me in his arms, and I told him I wanted to die, right then and there, I knew I couldn’t, even if I tried, because he was holding onto me so tight. As long as it was possible, I would never leave him to the Demons inside himself, because there’s so much good in his heart. I just can’t let that go to waste. I thought about what exactly I’d say to you guys when I got up here. I thought about it for weeks. I’m still thinking about everything I want to say, and there’s so much I’m missing. I just feel like I need you guys to see what I see in him. I need to make you see all the good I see in him.” Harry sighed. He was a loss for words. He had said everything his mouth could say. He couldn’t make his heart speak, as much as he willed it to.

“Thank you Mr. Styles that will be all for you right now.” She waited for Harry to make his way back to his seat before speaking again. “The high council will now deliberate on whether or not to revoke your Demon status, we shall be back shortly.” Perrie said with a smile.

Harry waited until they had all left, including the first woman who had greeted them, and taken notes the entire way through, before reaching out to grab Louis hand. He turned to face Louis, wiping away the lines of tears with his thumb.

“Oh Harry what you said was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. I just. I wish I’d said my thoughts more clearly. I do regret what I did, I just still believe I deserve punishment you know? But god, what you said. I love you so much.” Louis said, and buried his head into Harry’s shoulder, letting out a sob. Harry wanted nothing more in that point in time than to break down sobbing with him, for the two of them to just let out all the sadness and frustration they’d pent up. It was just all so stressful.

“It’s okay Lou, you did perfect, you really did. Plus they have your file, and they’ve got other testimonies in there, like Niall said he talked to them yesterday, so you’ve got Niall on your side, and man, do the high council members really love Niall. There’s no way you’re not going to get this. Perrie liked you, I could tell, and I think she liked me. There’s just so much good and good potential when it comes to you Louis. I know we’ll win this one. But no matter what happens I’ll stick with you, you know.” Harry reassured him. Though he wasn’t quite sure if Louis understood what he was saying or not, Louis nodded into his shoulder.

They stayed like that a minute more, Harry rubbing Louis back in attempt to comfort him, and calm him, before Louis lifted his head of Harry’s shoulder and wiped his eyes clear.

“Sorry about your nice shirt babe.” Louis said with a little laugh. Harry smiled back and gave his thigh a soft squeeze before the door reappeared, along with the high council members. They all took their seats once again and sat stiffly, waiting for Perrie to speak.

This time Harry did reach out to grab Louis’ hand. He laced their fingers together, feeling the nervous shake of Louis’. If he could’ve , Harry would’ve pulled Louis into his lap, done whatever he could to stop the shaking and the nerves, but he couldn’t. There was only one thing that could stop the shaking now.

Perrie took all the papers she had been sifting through the whole time and stacked them together in a neat pile, before standing up.

“In the case of the revocation of Demon status for Louis Tomlinson the high council has come to a decision.” Perrie said loudly, pausing before speaking the words.  Harry held his breath as he waited for those words. Then they were there, floating softly through the air, as if it was nothing, as if they changed nothing. Except they changed everything. 


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 22nd Birthday Louis Tomlinson. Here is my gift to you.  
> Big lovexx

****

Harry woke up next to Louis, just as he had every single morning for the past twelve months. Harry couldn’t feel happier, as he looked down at Louis’ beautiful glowing face. He would never get over the way his cheekbones looked when the sun hit them in that perfect light. There were a lot of parts of Louis that Harry didn’t think he’d ever get over. Like his eyes, or his smile, or his heart. Of course Louis said the same thing about Harry, but Harry liked to think he felt more for the beautiful sleeping boy. Just because he wanted to give Louis everything, and take nothing, not because he didn’t believe Louis loved him any less.

Harry got up as quietly as possible, knowing Louis wouldn’t wake up either way, but still not wanting to disturb his sleep. Harry made his way to the kitchen. Usually he’d start with breakfast, but today was a special occasion. Today was he and Louis’ 1 year anniversary. Since they hadn’t ever really claimed a certain day of deciding they were ‘official’ they later chose a day to coin as their anniversary, and that day was today. Exactly one year after the trial.

Harry started decorating the kitchen with streamers and balloons he’d gotten and hidden the night before. He pulled out the multiple vases of flowers he’d also picked up the night before. He opened the kitchen curtains a little extra, so the sunlight hit it all in just the right way, just as it had hit Louis. The kitchen soon looked a ‘sophisticated’ festive, just as he knew Louis would like, so he decided to move onto breakfast.

While at the grocery store last night Harry struggled decided whether he should make their usual omelets only with nicer ingredients, or whether he should make crepes, or waffles, or pancakes, of French toast. He really had no clue, so he’d decided on making a rather large spread including all of those, sans the omelet, because it didn’t really fit in with the others.

Harry dove into the preparation of it all, making the multiple batters, and heating up the different pans. He had also picked up a variety of fresh fruit and bacon and sausage. He knew they’d be going out to a nice dinner, but he wanted to start the day of as special as possible. So he continued slaving over the breakfast, cutting the fruit, making all of the food. And just as he started plating it all did he hear the soft footsteps of Louis entering the kitchen.

Harry turned to see Louis rubbing his eyes, looking at all the decorations, and the flowers, and the table covered in fruits and breakfast foods.

“Oh Harry, you absolute Angel. You did all this for me?” Harry walked over to him, pan in hand.

“Ah ah,” he started, kissing Louis softly, “I did all this for us.” He said with a chuckled. Louis rolled his eyes.

“You are such a cheesy twat.” Louis said moving over to the table to admire the flowers, popping a strawberry into his mouth “but you know that’s why I love you.”

“I know, and I love you cause you got a nice ass, now let’s eat.” He said, bringing over multiple plates of French toast, pancakes, waffles, and crepes.

“Harry are you shitting me, we have early dinner reservations and we’re not even going to be hungry.” Louis said laughing at the amount of food in front of him. The two of them chatted while they ate. When they finished, Harry moved to pick up the plates, bringing them to the sink to clean.

“This was lovely babe, but you forgot the most important thing.” Louis said, and Harry turned to face him, taking in the giant smirk on Louis face. Harry met it with an even bigger grin, reaching over towards the fridge and yanking on the handle.

“Oh did I?” Harry said, as the fridge door opened to display rows and rows of whipped cream. Louis burst out laughing and Harry could help but join in, greeting Louis and he rushed up to kiss him. “I love you.”

“mmm and I love you. And I love whipped cream.” Louis said, reaching for a can, yanking Harry towards the bedroom, both stumbling and laughing along the way.

Later that night the two of them got ready together, and headed to their dinner reservations for 5:30 pm sharp. It was the same restaurant Louis had first taken Harry to. The restaurant was still a mystery to Harry. Just as the first time they’d gone, the host staff we’re over welcoming to Louis, and everyone made sure they were nothing but satisfied the entire time.

“Louis, are you ever going to tell me why everyone here is so terrified of you, they worship you?” Harry asked softly, fingers laced with Louis’ across the table.

“You know love, I just feel like that’s a story for another time.” Louis said, and Harry sighed.

“That’s fine, it’s not like we don’t have plenty of it.” Harry smiled, taking a sip of his drink. If there was one thing he and Louis had, it was time. Possibly an eternity together. It really all depended on what they chose.

“Maybe I’ll even teach you a few of my tricks” Louis said with a wink.

They left the restaurant, and headed to their favorite park, strolling under the moonlight, to the same spot they always claimed as their own. There they sat, chatting for a while, enjoying each other’s company. After a while, they both stood up, taking one last look at the water, at how peaceful it was.

“I love you Harry.” He whispered.

“I love you more.” Harry said, moving to press his lips against Louis’ they kissed a moment before separating.

“So tell me Harry, after a year, do you still feel like it was worth it?” Louis asked, wrapping himself up in Harry. Harry looked down at him. Harry pondered it a moment, realizing he couldn’t be any happier than he was now.

“Louis, I can’t imagine falling from heaven being more worth it.”  


End file.
